Love meant to be
by mychemicalromance122
Summary: Serenity wants someone to love her back, someone that will love her for her. Seto believes that cutting himself and planning to commit suicide will solve his one and only problem, his life. Will it be too late or will an unlikely event happen. R
1. Chapter 1

_Seto's Room_

Seto is sitting down on one of the black leather chairs that he has in the master bedroom. While he is sitting down he is holding a sharp and bloody knife. He starts to hear footsteps coming towards the door. He thinks quickly rolls up his sleeve and hides the bloody knife under the leather cushion. Mokuba comes in and tries to tell Seto something.

"Mokuba, get out of here! Now!" Screamed Seto who is really pissed off that Mokuba is bothering him. _Why is it that every time I try to cut myself Mokuba magically appears?_

"We never talk or do anything together anymore! Why can't you be like you were when we were in the orphanage? Why do you always have to be so mean to me? I'm always nice to you!" Mokuba leaves the room as he starts to cry. He doesn't want to hear anyore of Seto's excuses for being so mean and seclusional.

Seto then walks over to the door and, even though Mokuba isn't in sight, starts to shout at the top of his lungs.

"Well maybe we would if I didn't have to worry about a multi-billion dollar corporation!" _Great! Just great! I have to have an over emotional little brother who always wants to talk about everything. He really needs to get out more._

One of the maids starts to look at him in this wierd way.

"What are you looking at!?! You're FIRED! Now leave IMMEDIATLEY!!!!"

The maid leaves the room as quickley as she can before Seto decides to yell at her more.

Mokuba finally gets to his bedroom door. He slams his bedroom door open and locks it.

_Does big brother really care about me? Why does he always have to be so mean and so bottled up inside? Why does he have to be so unpredictable?_

In the backround, he hears Seto yelling at someone.

Meanwhile in the slums of Domino

Serenity storms into the kitchen.

"Joey, you can't always control my life! I have every right that you do and I want to go out with him so you can't do anything to stop it!"

Joey enters the kitchen with a really pissed off attitude.

"Yes I can! He's the worst guy to go out with, especially since it's your first date ever!" _Can't you see that he's a jackass? _

"Okay Joey, tell me why you think he's bad. After all, you don't now anything really bad about him. All you know is that he was arrested for playing with a gun that looked like it was real and then aiming it at the cop." _Great now I have to listen to him make up an excuse that's a complete lie and then pretend I believe him so he doesn't get really pissed off at me. _

"Ren, this isn't one of those lies I tell you to get you out of stuff it's the truth…"

_What it is, oh man it must be really stupid or something. I mean Joey and Mai still go out together even though Mai found out that Joey stole a lot of beer and got really drunk with Tristan. Then they almost got busted by the cops because they were underage. I had to lie to the cops and keep them out of his room._

"Look, a lot of his ex girlfriends told me that he had hurt them by lying about having sex with them. Some of them even told me that he had raped tried to rape them. Please just call off the date and I promise that you can go out with anyone you want the next time, but I have to be positive that he won't rape you or do what Justin does. Please!" _I don't want to see you get hurt by him._

"Okay, Joey, as long as you promise me that you'll let me go out with the next guy then I'll call Justin and cancel the date."

"Promise. He still may lie so we should go somewhere like that park by the school that way students can see you and say that they saw you yesterday and that Joey was with you. Then we could come home with pizza and hang out." _Pizza...I love pizza!_

"Okay, just let me call Justin up and we can go!"


	2. Chapter 2

It's 5:30 P.M. Joey and Serenity has just arrived at the park by their high school…

"I wonder why the smart kids stay after school here anyway. Serenity are you okay? You've been quiet since we got here."

"No, nothings wrong. I'm just deep in thought."

"About what? Justin?"

"No, about other things…" _like your promise from before and whether or not you'll keep it._

"Oh. You know, I made you that promise because I want you to be happy and at the same time safe from anyone who will hurt you."

Serenity puts on a fake smile and says "I know! That's why you're the best brother ever!" _Why can't I just tell him the truth…?_

"So, what do you want on the pizza?"

"Pepperoni."

"Okay. One pepperoni pizza and another pizza with everything on it."

"Joey…"

"I know it's a lot of pizza and you don't like me to eat too much, but this time I'll try to save some pizza for breakfast so that way you don't have to make me a dozen pancakes."

"Joey!"

"Okay. Can Mai and Tristan come over so that way you know that I didn't eat a whole pizza alone?"

"Sure. It could be a mini pizza party."

"I'll call them up and tell them to meet us at our apartment at 6:10!"

"Okay." _Great! Now I have to pretend that I'm okay and I have to deal with Tristan gawking at me! Why couldn't my brother have normal friends like I had in California? _"Why don't we get a movie too?"

"Good idea, Ren!" Joey and Serenity start walking to the pizza place calling Mai and Tristan on their cell phone.

Meanwhile at Kaiba Mansion

"Mokuba…"

"Yes?"_ Why does Seto look so upset and why does his white shirt have ketchup on it?_

"Look, about earlier…"

"Why did you have a razor blade in your hand? Why did you try to hide it from me? And why do you have ketchup stains on your shirt by your wrists?"

"It's nothing. Look I'm... I mean I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was just pissed off because one of the workers really messed up on a really big… thing and yeah." _Why don't I just tell him the truth? How I want to be dead and be gone that way people will be happy that I am gone from their lives permanently. Why didn't I allow Pegasus' henchmen to kill me instead of jumping out of my window and hiding out...? _

"It's okay. After all, you are my big brother and I could never stay mad at you!" Mokuba goes up to Seto and hugs him." I forgive you." Seto hugs back.

"Why don't we hang out after you get home from school?"

"What about Kaiba Corp.?"_ Why would he want to hang out with me tomorrow…maybe he has a surprise for me! Maybe it's a puppy._

"Well tomorrow is not going to be that bad to make up."

"Okay, we can hang out at the mall or the park or the arcade."

"That seems like… I mean that seems fine." _Should I tell… No let him find out on his own._

"Okay!" _What's wrong big bro? Well, whatever it is, I'll find out sooner or later._


	3. Chapter 3

Joey and Serenity are at home waiting for Mai and Tristan 

"What's taking them sooooo long...? I mean seriously its 6:11 and they're not here! So hungry... Maybe I can eat one slice of pizza and they won't know that it's missing..." Just as Joey reaches for the pizza Serenity shows up and stares at him disappointingly.

"Joey... please wait..."

"Ren...Hey, Serenity are you okay. You look..."

"I'm o-..." Serenity is cut-off when the apartment door opens and Mai and Tristan come in.

"Joey! You really have to learn to lock the door!" Tristan takes off his jacket.

"Yeah, you really should." Mai looks very disappointed. _If they just learn to lock the door and shut their windows at night, especially since they live in the slums, they'd be safe from people stealing things. _

"Why? Nothing ever happens when it's unlocked anyway." _Geez_, w_hy are they so concerned... it's MY apartment I pay the rent and everything... _

"Look, all I meant to say was that you should look the door to make sure someone doesn't come in and rape Serenity." _Shoot, I think I shouldn't have added that last part in... Joey looks mad._

"What did you just SAY!?!"_ Did he just say what I think he just said!?!_

"Look, what I meant to say..." _Oh crap! He looks very pissed off._

"You meant to say SOMETHING! Why did YOU even say that!?! Why are YOU going to rape my little sister, my ONLY little sister one night when I am not home!?!" _How can HE have the nerve to say that in MY apartment!?! Especially since it's about Serenity!!!_

"When do you think they'll stop fighting like a bunch of five year olds?" _Why is Serenity acting so...depressive? Is it about Justin? Maybe I could help._

"I have no idea. What to have some pizza?" _Why is Mai looking at me like that?_

"Sure! I'm starved. So Serenity do you want to talk about something?"

"About what?"

"About the whole Justin thing. You know I can help you find a guy at school that your brother wants you to date. Just think about how fun that would be!"

"No thanks. Besides, my brother doesn't like most of the guys at school. Wait how did you know about that?"_ Obviously Joey told her… or maybe it was a rumor _

"One of Justin's friends told me… I also told Joey that Justin was planning to get to third base on the first date. Sorry… I just should've kept my mouth closed."

"Really? So that's why he was acting so weird when I asked about our date. Look Mai, It's okay you had every right to tell my brother. Besides, you just saved me from doing something I don't want to do until marriage."

"You're Welcome" _Maybe I could hook Serenity up with that hottie in my Spanish class! _

Serenity opens the pizza box and Mai starts to reach for a piece of pizza when Tristan and Joey stop fighting.

"Hey! Don't start eating the pizza without us!!!" _That pizza smells g-o-o-d!!!_

Joey and Tristan completely forget about their fight and start eating. Afterwards, they watch the movie Lake Placid... which totally freaked Mai out.

Mokuba enters his brothers office hoping to cheer Seto up 

"Hey, big bro! I was wondering if we play hooky from school and hang out the whole day." _Seto's looking up from his work! Maybe he actually wants to play hooky!!!_

"Mokuba…" _He looks extremely happy…too happy, but then again that's Mokuba for you. One big smiley face._

"Yes?" _What's wrong big bro?_

"Look, you know I can't play hooky without getting caught by the paparazzi and making headline news for some stupid magazine. Besides, I was thinking that over the weekend we could go to Maui." _Not like the last time. No way. I am not dealing with them and paying them off to keep quiet._

"Really!?! The whole weekend!?! Without you working!?! Just me and you hanging out in Maui!?!"

"Yes. Look, I'm not that busy on the weekends so I figure I can make up tomorrow's and the weekend's work on Monday and Tuesday."_ Well that's going to be a major pain. _

"Yay!!! I'm glad that I have you big bro! I love you so much for doing this for me!!!"

"Well, I'm sort of doing this because one you're my little brother and we rarely hang out and two because my doctor says that I need to socialize more with you and that I have to not worry so much and get mad so fast. Still, I would still do this. After all, you are my only little brother."

"Why did you go to the doctor?"_ What's wrong?_

"I had to go…" _The teacher saw my cuts and saw me cutting in the bathroom _

"Okay." _You can tell me anything big bro… All you have to do is open up to me more…_

"Look, I think you should do what you usually do at this time and then go to bed that way you're hyper for wherever we are going tomorrow."

"Okay!!! Love you night!"_ Tell me what's wrong big bro…_

"Night Mokuba."_ I wish I could tell him…_

Mokuba then runs up to Seto and hugs him. Seto then looks down and sees his little brother smiling face and then hugs him back. Mokuba then leaves the room and Seto goes back to typing reports.


	4. Chapter 4

4:00 A.M. Seto's room

_Why me? Why must I be alive? If I died then everyone would be happy… no one would hurt Mokuba at school in order to try and get money just because I am his older brother. I tried so many times to die._

"Why must I…" _Great, Mokuba is here._

"Big bro… is something the matter?" _Tell me; just tell me what is bothering you already. You don't have to hide anything from me._

"Nothing, nothing is bothering me."_ Can he see the hate that I hold against myself? Does he know about the plan?_

"Big bro, I have a question." _Please answer, please say the truth._

"What is it?" _If he knows, then I have no choice but to tell him._

"Can you tell me why…what mom and dad were like again?" _I-I couldn't ask him…I chickened out…I'll ask him later…_

_That was the question? I thought he actually knew when he saw that red stain on my white shirt by my wrists. _

"Sure. Well mom was like you, happy all the time never really upset. You even look like her too. Even when she knew that she would die when she had you, she was happy. Actually, mom had a choice to make; mom chose her own death over your death. I remember what she told the doctors 'I already lived my life and I want my baby to have the chance to live his life. Even if it meant that I would die and never see him.' She gave you your life by taking hers. Then again, it doesn't really matter to me. After all, even if she lived dad would continue to beat me. It's not your fault that he did that, it was his own he was a drug addict and he never was really sober. Always drunk and high… He ruined mom's life by… well let's just say that if that thing didn't happen then I wouldn't have been born and mom and dad wouldn't have been forced to get married. Look, I'll tell you the whole story when you get older."

"Okay!" _Maybe he'll tell me what's happening when we hang out tomorrow…_

"And dad, well, I would say he really had no thought of things beforehand. I think personally he was lucky because mom never left him. Dad was always cheating on mom, calling her names, and hitting her and us. Truthfully, I hated everything about him. When mom died though, he felt like there was nothing left for him. He started to do more drugs and drink a lot more. I really shouldn't tell you this, but he made me feel useless, just like our stepfather."

"Oh… but wasn't our step dad worse than our dad? Didn't he hit you and abuse…Seto…" _Why is Seto looking away… he looks… upset._

"Seto, I'm sor…"

"Mokuba, can you just leave me alone now." _I remember the pain as if it was yesterday._

"Seto!" _Don't hide your emotions._

"Mokuba! Just go!"

Mokuba starts to say something, but then realizes that it is pointless and leaves the room. Seto then lies down on his bed and remembers the pain and suffering that his stepfather mad him feel…


	5. Chapter 5

4:05 A.M. Joey's bedroom

"Joey, are you up?" _Maybe I shouldn't bother to ask…_

"Wha- whose there…?"

Joey jumps out of bed and looks around only to see that Serenity is there.

"Oh, Ren, it's only you. I thought you were… never mind…"

"Did I startle you? I'm sorry…" _Well if I leave now then he'll worry about me… I guess I should tell him now…_

"No you didn't startle me… what's wrong? You look very upset. Have you been crying?" _I swear if it's Justin I'll beat the crap out of him when I see him in school._

"I sort of need to talk to you about the promise that you made me… I want you to promise me that you won't get mad if I start talking to other guys that aren't your friends with and that you won't threaten to kill him if he ever talks to me again… also, I want you to promise me that you'll allow me to date the guy that I want to date without you threatening him or telling me some made up lie about him…" _Please, just promise me. I know its asking a lot for you not to be so overprotective but please, you have to let me live my life…Joey, please don't be mad at me… _

"No! What happens if…" _Why is she so upset?_

Serenity starts to cry seeing that her brother is going to say that the original promise was that she could only date but only if he agreed that the guy wasn't a jerk.

"You never let me live my life the way I want to live it!" Serenity shouts this on the top of her lungs, while she was crying.

Serenity starts to leave her brothers room,

"Ren, stop crying. Look, if it gets you to stop crying, then I promise. You can date any guy you want to date… or hang out with… without me being an intrusion… please, just calm down." _Is she really upset just because I intrude too much in her life...? Personally, I don't think so. Ren what's really on your mind?_

Sob "Really?" _Does he really mean it?_

"Yes, I promise. Look, I'm really tired so go back to bed and sleep. We'll talk more about it when I am fully awake."

Joey releases Serenity's arm. Serenity then leaves the room slightly disappointed that her brother will most likely forget or simply change his mind. So instead of going back to her room, she goes to the kitchen and grabs a small but sharp knife. She then heads for the bathroom. Once there, she pushes up her pajama sleeve and looks at her wrist.

_Well if I do this, then I will no longer have my perfect skin. Oh well it doesn't matter after all, I'm going to end up dying alone so there's no purpose for my life. Besides, it's all my fault that our parents separated. If I wasn't born then they wouldn't have went into debt for all of my doctor visits concerning my eyes. Then dad wouldn't have started drinking and beating mom and Joey. Mom wouldn't have left, and Joey wouldn't have two jobs in order to pay for the rent. They all would've had a better life… I deserve this… I deserve to no longer have my perfect skin and I definitely don't deserve my life anymore. I deserve to die!_

With that, Serenity takes the knife up to her wrist and starts to cry as the blade forever scars her once perfect skin. She then does it again, hoping that it will kill her but, instead of killing her; it doesn't hurt as much as before. She then starts to cry as she realizes what she has done. She then looks in the mirror.

"I don't deserve to marry. I don't even deserve to look the way I do. I also don't deserve all those guys who dump their girlfriends in hope that I'll become their new girlfriend. I don't deserve anything. If anything, all I deserve is Death." She says this in a mad, whispering voice and starts to cry as she thinks of how wonderful everyone's lives would be without her.

With that, she cuts herself again, cleans the sink and the knife, and puts pressure on her cuts in order to stop the bleeding. She then cleans and bandages her cuts that way no one will see them. After which, she goes to her room and hides the knife in her drawer. She then starts to feel really dizzy and sleepy. She looks down at her wrist and notices that some of the blood is leaking out of the bandage. She then passes out due to loss of blood


	6. Chapter 6

In Seto's bedroom thirty minutes after Mokuba left…

_Oh God! Oh God help me! Help me rid this pain! Just kill me already! Help me leave this world! _

Seto continues to cut his already bloody wrist. He looks down and notices that the once white marble had turned red. He also notices that his sink is now slowly filling with his blood.

_I've done this so many times but why can't I die?_

Seto then stops and looks at all of his cuts on his wrists.

_Wow, I really mutilated my wrists…oh well it doesn't matter anyway… after all the more I cut, the more blood I lose and the closer I get to Death's sweet embrace._

Seto takes out a razor blade from his pockets. The razor blade has dried blood on it from his previous cuts that he did at school. He cleans off the dried blood. He then lifts the blade to his wrist and, as he is about to slash his wrist again, he hears a knocking sound coming from his bedroom door.

"Seto? Seto, are you up?"

_Mokuba? What is he doing up? I thought I told him to leave me alone._

Seto looks down and sees a small blood puddle on the ground. He looks up and sees that there is blood in the sink and on the marble counter. He then looks down at his wrists.

_Crap! If Mokuba sees all this blood he'll freak out! Then he'll ask me all these retarded questions on why I cut myself! It's pretty simple Mokuba, I'll tell him, I HATE MY FUCKING LIFE!!!_

"Seto, I have to talk to you."

Seto quickly turns the sink on and grabs a towel in order to clean the blood.

"Big bro, I know you're up."

Seto finishes in cleaning the blood puddle that was on the ground and stats trying to clean the blood off the marble. He then realizes that he can only get the marble counter to be a somewhat red color. He then grabs a towel and applies pressure to his wrists in order to stop the bleeding.

"Big bro? I'm not stupid, I hear the water running… Fine, if you won't answer, I'm opening your door."

_CRAP! Mokuba is going to see my mutilated wrists!_

Seto quickly finds a wrap and starts to wrap up his cuts. Mokuba is able to unlock the door and enters Seto's bedroom.

"Seto? Are you in the bathroom?" _Why is the water still running?_

Mokuba starts walking to the bathroom door…

"Oh Mokuba… what are you sill awake?"

"Why didn't you answer me?" _Why is he still in the bathroom with the sink still on?_

Seto finishes wrapping his cuts. He pushes down his sleeves and exits the bathroom.

"I asked you something. Now answer me." _I forgot to turn the sink off…_

Seto steps back into the bathroom to turn the sink off and then shuts his bathroom door.

"I couldn't go to sleep…I'm too excited about us hanging out tomorrow at the arcade after school, and I'm definitely too excited to sleep because we are going to Maui over the weekend! All without you being interrupted by work! You know the more that I think about it, this will be the first time that we've hung out without interruptions since we were in the orphanage. Now tell me why you didn't answer me."

"I didn't hear you… the bathroom sink was on." _Wow. That was a stupid lie…_

"And why was the sink on?" _Seto what's bothering you? Please just open up to me and tell me already._

"Look if you're not going to tell me why you need to talk to me then go to bed." _Geez, Mokuba can be so annoying with all of his questions._

"I thought you said that you didn't hear what I said to you." _Did he just lie to me? Wow! He made a stupid reason why, too. The sink being on, how does that make it impossible to hear me yelling through doors? After all, he can hear me even when he's in the shower. _

"Mokuba, just go to bed."

"Seto!" _No, please don't close yourself on me again!_

"Just go!" _Did I just yell at Mokuba?!?_

_Did Seto just yell at me?!?_

Seto goes to his door, still shocked for realizing that he had actually yelled at Mokuba like one of his employees that had done something wrong, Seto then looks at Mokuba. Mokuba starts to cry but then holds back tears. He gets the hint and leaves his older brother's room. Seto then shuts the door and looks at the ground as he is walking to bed. Mokuba, still facing the door, wonders why Seto had bandages covering his wrists.


	7. Chapter 7

_6:10 A.M. Serenity is trying to get Joey up_

"Joey! It's time to get up! Come on! I don't want to be late to school again!"

Serenity starts to shake her older brother hoping that it will wake him up.

"Get up already!" _Come on Joey I can't be late for school again._

"Five more minutes…" snore

Joey then turns over and falls back asleep. Serenity stops shaking her brother and leaves the room.

_If he won't get up…_

Serenity gets a cold bottle of water from the refrigerator. She goes back into Joey's room.

"Joey! Get up!" _Why does he always do this to me every morning?_

Joey then yawns in his sleep. Serenity then twists off the cap to the bottle and starts walking over to Joey's bed.

"Fine!" _I warned you. Know say hello to a bad morning._

"AHHHHHH!!! Ren what the heck was that for?!?" _What the hell possessed Serenity to do this to me… Maybe it's Justin trying to get back at me for convincing Serenity that he was a pervert…_

"Joey, you have to get ready for school otherwise we'll be late. Besides, I made you pancakes." _Wow is he out of it today… I wish I had my camera when I poured the water on him. That look on his face was hilarious!_

"Okay, okay. I'm up." _Great now it looks like I had a wet dream…wait a second... I did…and it was about Mai again…_

Joey then rolls up his bed sheets and puts them in the washing machine in the next room over. Serenity looks at him in a state of confusion until she realizes that he had another wet dream.

"Joey! Don't you dare put that in with my clothes!"

"Okay. I won't." _Yeah right!_

Joey puts his bed sheets in the washing machine anyways. He then laughs because he figures that by putting his sheets that he peed in would be a good way at getting back at Serenity. He then goes into the kitchen to eat his pancakes. He then realizes that his pancake knife is missing.

"Serenity, have you seen my pancake knife?" _Where the hell did she put it? I swear that it's always at the top of the knife pile..._

Serenity then remebers last nigth and then realizes that the knife she had used to cut herself with was really her brother's pancake knife.

"No, Joey, I haven't…just use another knife." _Crap, Joey's going to be really pissed if he finds out that I had used it to cut myself with. I should've put it in the dish washer that way its perfectly sterilized and safe to use. Then again,__ what's so special anyways about his pancake knife?_

"Fine but the pancakes won't be so special without my pancake knife..."_ Seren, I know that you know where it is... Maybe it's in the dish washer..._

Joey checks the dishwasher and when he sees no sign of his pancake knife, he goes over to the knife drawer and gets another knife out. He then starts to eat the pancakes while Serenity is getting ready for school. After both siblings are done, they both start walking to school hoping that Duke, Tristain, or Mai will pass them and give them a ride to school.

_6:10 A.M. Seto and Mokuba are having breakfast_

"Big bro, what where you doing up last night anyways?" _Come on just tell me why already! This is really pissing me off that you won't tell me anything! Come on Seto, you can trust me! After all, I am you're only sibling and blood relative that you actually care about and trust. Just tell me already!_

"Mokuba, I already told you that it's none of your business..." _Can't I have any privacy in my own house?_

"Seto... Why do you have bandages on your wrists?"_ Seto, whatever is bothering you, you can tell me and I promise I won't get mad or upset..._

"Look, Mokuba, its none of your business." _Should I tell him?_

"Seto, you can tell me anything and I promise I'll help you no matter what is bothering you." _Just tell me, tell me that way I know what is bothering you._

Seto looks at the clock and notices that they are going to be late to school.

"Mokuba... we have to leave otherwise we are going to be late for school and then I could get detention meaning that we can't hang out after school."

"Fine..."_ Why does he always find excuses just in order to keep me away from the truth?_

Seto and Mokuba leave the table and go outside where a black limo is waiting for them. The limo driver, Lenus, opens the limo door and closes it once the brothers are inside. Mokuba keeps looking over at Seto, who is busy typing on his laptop to notice that Mokuba is looking at him in a concerned look.

_Whether you like it or not, Seto, I am going to make you open up to me and tell me why you are so depressive all the times and why are you wearing bandages that have red stains on it. _

_Mokuba, if you ever found out the truth, then I would have no choice but to kill myself with my gun. I would have to... change my plans...meaning that I would have to kill myself before next Monday... I would have to take my gun and shoot myself in my stomach or take my razor blade and cut my throat open. I wouldn't be able to jump off of the Kaiba Corp building on Monday afternoon after I leave school early to go to work. My plan will be ruined... then again, no one will ever find out about my secret, my plan, my pain, my cuts... no one will find out about it until it's too late..._


	8. Chapter 8

7:15 Serenity and Joey arrive at school

"I can't believe that we made it to school so early! Ren, can we just go home and skip school?" _So sleepy…must go to…bed._

"No I don't want to play hooky! Besides, all you would do is watch TV and sleep, and you wouldn't be able to see Mai if you don't go to class." _He always does anything, without complaining, if it involves Mai._

"That's true." _I hope I don't get too nervous talking to Mai today. After all, I don't want her to dump me._

"Joey, you remember that promise I asked you to make last night and you said that you would think about it. Do you remember it or do I have to say tell you what it was?" _Please say that you remember. If you really cared about me, you would say that you want me to be happy and you'll make the promise._

"Ren, I do remember what happened last night. You were upset and, after you left the room, I decided to make you happy by telling myself that I will make that promise to you. I have one condition though."

"What is it?" _Wow! This is the first time I have ever seen him with a truly serious face!_

"You have to promise me that you won't have sex with any of the guys you date until you get married. I don't believe or want you to have premarital sex. This will prevent you from getting a bad reputation, pregnant or dumped because, in reality, all most guys want, in high school and college relationships, is sex. Yeah, so no sex." _Wow! I can be smart at times!_

"Okay! I promise!" _Well that won't be hard, after all I don't want to have premarital sex._

"Okay and I promise." _Wow! She's really happy! Well I guess I am a little controlling…okay maybe a lot. _

"Thank you Joey! You're the best!" _Joey does care about me! _

Serenity and Joey hug each other. Mai sees this brother and sister moment through a crowd of students and decides to go to not interrupt it by going to class. As she is leaving, she sees Tristan and Duke walking towards them. She goes up to them and starts to pull them away before they interrupt this precious moment.

"What the hell do you think you guys are doing?!?" _What the fuck do they think they are doing!_

"C'mon Mai, can't you let Tristan and I talk to Serenity to see who she likes the most?" _After all, she's going to say that she likes me for my looks!_

"Yeah, after all she likes me the most!" _Besides, I knew her longer then you did Duke!_

Duke and Tristan start to bicker back and forth. They then start to fight. Mai intervenes after she sees that a teacher is coming to break it up.

"You boys are all the same! You all just want to say that you have a cute looking girlfriend that way every else is jealous of you!" _They chose a bad day to try and pull a move like that!_

Mai then starts to pull them away that way they don't get in trouble by the teacher. She then grabs their hands and pulls them both to their classes.

7:20 A.M. Seto's limo

"So…what's really on your mind? I know that something is bothering you, so you better tell me now!" _Does he really think he can keep a secret from me? After all, he did go to the doctor. I guess if he won't tell me, then I'll see his doctor._

The limo, at that time, pulls up in front of the high school. Seto smirks at this and opens the door.

"Some things… are better off unsaid…See you after school…" _Wow, I got lucky this time._

Seto looks in at his little brother and then shuts the door. Seto turns away and starts walking to his class. The limo then leaves.

_Seto, I will find out what you are hiding from me, even if it's by force. _

_Mokuba, you will never find out about what I am hiding from you, unless I tell you or you put the pieces of the puzzle together. _


	9. Chapter 9

9:25 P.M. AP Calculus, room 164

"Now take out a piece of paper and a pencil, and copy these problems down. This will be counted as a quiz grade and you must do this for homework. Otherwise, your grade will go down ten grade points." Mr. Arlem says with a loud and strict voice. Mr. Arlem is a tall, lean man with short black hair. He wears the same boring thing everyday, a suit jacket, a tie, and professional looking pants. He is known by students as the toughest teacher to pass and the meanest and the strictest around. He is always talking about how he was a serious A plus student, which reminds everyone of how Seto is, always working non stop. He always brags about his master degree and always says how disappointed he is with his students that are in lower Calculus classes.

Serenity opens her light purple backpack and takes out her pink colored binder. She takes a piece of paper out of her binder and realizes that she doesn't have her pencil.

_Crap! Where did I put...that's right…I gave it to Joey because he didn't have a pencil to take that English test with…Damn it! Now I have to ask Miho or Teá…I hope one of them has one otherwise…I have to ask Seto…_

"Miho?"

Miho stops writing to look at Serenity. Miho looks a little annoyed about being interrupted by Serenity.

"Yes what is it?" _What does she want now? Can't she see that I'm busy? _

"Do you have an extra pencil that I can borrow?" _Please say yes._

"Sorry I don't." _Wow! She isn't prepared! That's a first! Yes, that means that I'm a better student then she is!_

"It's ok." _I hope Teá has one…I really don't want to ask Seto…_

Serenity starts to tap on Teá's shoulder. Teá, who is really annoyed, turns around.

"Sorry, Serenity, I can't talk to you now." _Doesn't she know that if I miss even one second of this class I'll fail and I'll have to go into a lower class?_

Teá turns around and continues to write the problems that are on the board. Serenity taps on her shoulder again.

"Look Seren-" Teá is cut off by Serenity.

"Do you have a pencil that I can borrow?" _More like little Ms. Whiningpants to me._

"No! Now leave me alone." _Gee is she distracting!_

_Great! Now I have to ask Seto…_

Serenity turns around from her seat to face Seto, who sits behind her. Seto is typing on his laptop.

"Can't you see that I'm busy? Now turn around and leave me alone." _Stupid fan girl...they always bother me at the wrong times and they annoy me all the time._

"Do you have-" Serenity is cut off by an annoyed Seto.

"I told you nicely to leave me alone." _Why is she bothering me?! _

"Look, do you have a pencil I can borrow or not?" Serenity says with an annoyed tone. _I should've known that he would act like this...I shouldn't have bothered him…he's like this all the time…what a jerk!_

"Yes…hang on." Seto says with a completely calm voice. _Is that all she wanted to ask? Wow, I guess I acted sort of mean…okay maybe jerk-like but still she doesn't have any right to annoy me. _

Seto stops typing on his dark blue laptop to get his binder out of his black backpack. He then opens his black binder and takes out a pencil. As he is doing this, Serenity notices that Seto's sleeve got pushed up a little while he was getting his binder out of his backpack. She then notices, as Seto is opening his binder, that he has a bunch of cuts on the part of his wrist that was showing. She then notices that at least four of them are new. She stops looking when she realizes that Seto is handing her the pencil.

"Thanks, I'll give it back to you at the end of class." _He cuts himself!?! He doesn't even seem like the kind of guy who would do that! I mean he dresses in those sexy leather tight pants and every shirt he wears reminds you of a suicidal person, but, still, he doesn't look like he would actually do it! He doesn't even act like he's suicidal!_

"That's fine." _Why is she looking at me like that? She's giving me that weird concerned look that Mokuba gave to me last night when we were in my room talking and then I got annoyed and kicked him out…I guess I should tell him the truth today…maybe he would understand, but then he would tell me that I have to see a shrink and then I would have to tell him that Mr. Arlem caught me cutting myself in the bathroom..._

Serenity turns around quickly and hastily starts to copy the problems that are on the board. Seto shrugs and continues to type up some work for his corporation.

_Those other cuts, they look at least two years old…I have to help him before he decides to commit suicide. _


	10. Chapter 10

It is 10:00 A.M. and Calculus is over.

"Don't forget that those problems are going to be counted as a quiz grade! I won't have any sympathy for those of you who don't do it!" Mr. Arlem states with a completely serious face.

The bell then rings in a really low-pitched and boring tone. Serenity waits for everyone, except for Seto, to leave the room. She waits for about thirty seconds and then goes up to Seto, who is still on his laptop.

"Um…Seto?" Serenity says in a completely worried tone of voice. _I hope that I can get him to talk to me._

"What do you want?" Seto says in a somewhat annoyed voice. _Great! I just had to give her the pencil. Now she probably thinks that we're friends or something stupid like that._

Serenity takes Seto's pencil out of her binder and hands it to him. As Seto is putting it away in his binder, his sleeve gets pushed up again but, this time, it's the other wrist. Serenity sees more cuts on this wrist than the other wrist, but most of the cuts on this wrist are older, unlike the other wrist, which has newer looking cuts that are way deeper.

Seto…Do-"Seto cuts Serenity off abruptly.

"Look, leave me alone." Seto says with an extremely annoyed tone.

"Why do you cut yourself?" Serenity says with a shaky voice while looking down at the white tiled floor. _Why? Why would he do something like that to himself? Why…why would I even do that to myself? I wish I didn't cut myself over something stupid like living my own life without Joey interfering._

"H-how do you know?" Seto is quite shocked that Serenity knows this and is completely stunned._ How- how did she find out? Wait…why didn't I play stupid? I mean, it works all the time when Mokuba asks me if anything is wrong. _

"I saw your wrist when you were giving me a pencil to borrow and I just saw the other one just now…" Serenity looks up from the floor and sees a totally shocked Seto.

"Oh…why didn't you say anything to me then?" Seto says staring directly into her hazel colored eyes. _Why didn't she tell the teacher? Sure he already knows but still. _"Why didn't you go up to Mr. Arlem and tell him right then and there?"

"Because I didn't want Teá and Miho to hear me and I definitely didn't want everyone else to see me go up there and hear me tell him…" Serenity starts to stare at the floor again. "Besides, I want to help you to stop…seeing your cuts…I-I no longer want to kill myself." She then looks up to look at Seto.

"Why…why do you want to help me?" _Why would she want to help me anyways? After all, it's too late to save me. On Monday I'll be dead and there isn't anybody who can stop me from jumping off the rooftop of Kaiba Corp. _"Wait… YOU want to kill yourself too?" Seto is now even more shocked that someone that is as happy as Serenity would want to commit suicide.

"I don't want to kill myself anymore. Besides, unlike you, I only cut myself because I was upset last night so I sort of lost control and cut myself three times with a knife…" Serenity says with an unsteady voice and starts to look at the tile floor again. _Why-why did I do that last night? I ruined my life and my skin permanently. I could've been a model…_ "I-I want to help you be-because you have so much to live for. You have Mokuba, Kaiba Corporation, and uh-"

"See, I only have two things to live for. You, though, have friends, Joey, a bright future, your very pretty, and many other things…" _Did I just say that she was…pretty?! Stupid hormones! _Seto looks at the clock and notices that he is going to be late for French class. "Look, I have to go…"

Serenity looks up from the floor. Her eyes are teary and her face is wet. "You aren't going to-"

"No I'm not. I have to go to class before I am late and get detention." Seto says calmly. He puts his laptop away, puts his backpack on his back and starts to leave.

"Wait! What class are you going to?" Serenity grabs her backpack and catches up to Seto. _If he's going anywhere near y class, then I could walk with him to class and continue talking!_

"I'm going to French in room 53. Why?" _She probably wants to walk with me and continue this conversation._

"Really? That means that we can walk with each other." Seto starts to walk again.

"Yeah but because of our conversation, we might want to run otherwise we'll be late for class." Serenity catches up to Seto, who looks at her face and realizes that her eyes are no longer bloodshot red. "That's good."

"What? Us walking together?" Serenity starts to blush. _Do I like him? _

"That and the fact it no longer looks like you cried. So, what class are you going to?" Seto looks straight ahead and notices that Serenity is looking at him. He also notices that she is blushing a little. He starts to smirk.

"I have Spanish in room 50. So does Mokuba now that you-" Seto looks directly at her with an emotionless face.

"No, he doesn't, but I think that he'll put the pieces together though. He'll figure it out all soon enough." _Unfortunately, it will be too late. _

"Oh…personally, I think you should tell him."

"Why should I tell him? After all, once he finds out he's going to freak out, get mad, and yell at me." _Besides, I don't want to tell him. _"Did you tell Joey that you cut yourself?"

"No but-" Seto cuts Serenity off hastily.

"So then, why should I?" _Even I know the mutt will freak out if Serenity told him that she had cut herself purposely. _

"I am going to tell him today." _Why does he always interrupt me?_

"Oh…I guess that means that you're absolutely serious about not wanting to kill yourself anymore."

"I am serious." Serenity and Seto stop walking after realizing that they're at room 50. "Can we finish this later? Maybe at lunch? I can sit with you or you can sit with me and my friends."

"As long as Duke, Tristan, and the mutt don't start anything." _Or Teá and Yugi with their bullshit about me finally becoming friends with them. _

"Okay! And uh…" Serenity looks at the yellow tiled hallway floor. "…can you promise me that you'll tell Mokuba today that you cut yourself?" _Please say yes! If you do then I'll know that I can actually help you._

Seto looks at Serenity for thirty seconds and realizes that he hasn't answered yet.

"Yes I promise to tell Mokuba today." Seto starts to head for class. "See you at lunch." Seto smirks and looks back. He sees that Serenity is looking at him and smiling. _Maybe I should tell Mokuba when he gets into my car that way after we go to the arcade, he won't be that upset about it… I hope._

Serenity goes into her Spanish class and sits down in her seat that is right next to Mai. Seto goes into his class and takes his seat, seconds before the bell rings to start class.

_Do I actually-no I don't like her! She doesn't like me and I definitely don't like her either! Stupid hormones! Always acting up at the wrong times!_

_Why was I blushing when I was talking to him? Well…I sort of like him. After all, he was very nice when I talked to him today. Once again, Joey lies about another guy just in order to get me to never hang out with him. I wonder if he likes me too. Maybe he does. Maybe that's why he's going to sit with me at lunch and that's why he allowed me to talk to him. I actually hope that he likes me that way we can hang out more and I can prove to Joey and everyone else that they were wrong about him being a jerk. _


	11. Chapter 11

It is 10:09 A.M. and the French teacher finally stops talking on the phone

"Okay I understand...I'll send him..." says Mr. Satreth in a somewhat upset voice.

He hangs up the dark blue phone and goes to the front of his desk. He grabs a pen and the attendance sheet and quickly takes attendance.

"Sorry about that class. So where did we leave off yesterday..." Mr. Satreth starts to shuffle through the papers on his desk. Mr. Satreth is a tall and lean man. He has shoulder length blond hair and light green eyes. He's very forgetful and easily confused, and because he's a twenty-seven year old bachelor, he drinks over the weekend and parties a lot. He wears a black suit jacket with a blue Hawaiian shirt under it, black jeans and black shoes. He's considered one of the coolest and funniest teacher around to the point where it's hard to believe that he's a J-level teacher. "...maybe food...no that was the lower class...anyone remember?" He scans the classroom and looks at the students. "I know that you guys remember...wait...we're ahead, so yesterday...oh I remember now! You guys have a free period! Do whatever you want!" Mr. Satreth says in much enthusiasm.

As soon as Mr. Satreth says this, students start to either do homework or talk to friends, which makes the classroom very loud and very noisy. Since Seto doesn't have homework or friends, he takes out his laptop and starts to do some work. Mika, Lola, and Tifa, three of Seto's fan girls, see the rich CEO doing something on his laptop. Mika, Tifa, and Lola have light blond hair and are dressed in pink skirts with dark blue sleeveless shirts, and pink platform shoes. The only thing different about their appearance is their eye color. Mika has dark green eyes, Tifa has light blue eyes, and Lola has dark blue eyes. Other than that, they all act differently. Mika is extremely patient and somewhat greedy, Lola is calm and loves to do thinks as quickly as possible, and Tifa has a very short temper and is extremely impatient.

"Isn't he so dreamy? Just look at him. All by himself doing something boring on his laptop." Lola says in a very soft and delicate voice. _I love it when boys play hard to get! It'll be fun when Seto shows his true feelings for me! Then we'll go out on dates and then get married! _

"Yeah. Mika, what should we do? Should we go over there and talk to him?" Tifa looks at Seto. _I can't wait until he realizes the he loves me and asks me to marry him! After all, I am the cutest girl in the school!_

"We should go over there and talk to him. After all, it doesn't look like he's doing something important." Mika stares at Tifa and Lola. "Let's flirt with him!" _I feel that this is the day where he finally gets the courage to ask me out!_

Mika gets up from her chair with Lola and Tifa following her. They walk up to Seto's desk and look at him for a minute. He doesn't notice that they are there because he's so focused on his work. This gets Tifa mad but before she is able to say anything, Mika stares at her with a disapproving look. Tifa then calms down.

"Hey Seto!" The three say in unison.

"What!?" Seto says in an annoyed and an angry kind of way. _Why? Why must I deal with stupid fan girls that always annoy the living hell out of me!? The bother me to the point of insanity!_

"What are you doing?" Mika asks questioningly as she puts her arm around Seto, who quickly grabs her arm and takes it off.

"Go away and leave me alone. Can't you see I have better things to do then to waste my time talking to you three?" Seto keeps typing on his laptop.

"Now you have nothing to do!" Tifa says in a mad tone of voice while she quickly shuts his laptop off.

"What did you just do!? You idiot! Now I have to start all over and retype everything!" Seto says in a somewhat loud and mad voice while he turns his laptop back on. _I wish they would leave me the fuck alone! Can't they see that I don't want to be bothered by anyone!?_

"Talk to us already! It wouldn't kill you!" Tifa says in a raised voice.

Lola and Mika are so shocked at what they are hearing that they just stare fearfully at Tifa. They realized that the whole class had heard what Tifa had said. The classroom was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop on the floor. Seto then gets up from his seat and looks at Tifa and the rest of the class. He realizes that they are looking at him wondering what he will say or do next.

_I hate it when people do this! They always look at me and expect me to say something very mean or to do something that would get me suspended! I wish I could just kill myself right here and now! Wait... maybe I can! I have one of my razor blades with me! _

Seto starts to look at his backpack in the exact place where he had put the razor blade that morning. Mr. Satreth remembers the phone call that he had received earlier that class period. He quickly stands up from his seat.

"That's enough! Seto get your things and meet me in the hallway." He then looks at Tifa, Lola, and Mika. "You three have after school detention! I will not deal with this kind of behavior in my class!" Mr. Satreth realizes that he is yelling. "Sorry class but you know that I will not accept any form of fighting in my class... now continue doing...whatever you were doing."

Seto rolls his eyes, closes his laptop, and puts it away. He then gets his backpack and starts to walk towards the door. Mr. Satreth, who is at the door, opens the door for Seto and goes out in the hall with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Satreth says in a calm tone.

"Why wouldn't I be? She didn't do anything except turn my laptop off."

"Well...I got a phone call right before class about you. It was the principal and he said that yesterday you were caught..." Mr. Satreth looks around to make sure that no one is listening in. He then starts to whisper. "...cutting yourself in the bathroom. Why would you do that? You can trust me to not tell anyone except I would have to tell the principal, the nurse, and your doctor."

"I wouldn't tell you even if you said that no one would know. Besides, it's none of your business." _I hate people who ask me to tell them why I do certain things. _

"It is my business. You are my student and that means a lot to me. If my death meant that all of my students will live, I would die for their lives. Tell me why."

"It's still none of your business." _Is he trying to make me tell him why I cut myself!?_

"Okay. It doesn't matter if you tell me anyways. After all, you still have to go to the nurse to get your cuts checked out. Then you'll have a nice, long talk with the principal about what we can do to help you." Mr. Satreth looks at Seto. "Besides, you're lucky that Mr. Arlem and I are the only ones that know. If it was any other teacher, trust me, every one would know by the end of the day." Mr. Satreth writes Seto a pass for the nurse. "Take this and go to the nurse. I'll tell her that you're coming."

"Fine" Seto takes the pass and starts to walk but then quickly turns around and walks back. " Wait...I have a question."

Mr. Satreth takes his hand off the door knob. "What is it?"

_I can't believe that I'm asking this. _"Will I be able to eat lunch in the cafeteria today?"

"Yes, why?" Mr. Satreth looks at him questionly. _Why does he want to eat lunch in the cafeteria? He usually sits by himself...maybe he's sitting with someone today? No! Seto never sits with anybody at lunch!_

"Just wondering."

Seto turns back around and starts to walk towards the nurses. Mr. Satreth looks at him as he walks away. He then goes back into the classroom and calls the nurse to tell her that Seto is on his way down.

_...Maybe I do like her. I have this weird feeling in my heart. Is this...love? No! It can't be! I don't like her! I don't like her!...okay I'll admit it! I love her! She's smart, beautiful, and nice. I'll ask her out at lunch...I just hope that I don't get rejected...I don't think that I can live through that!_


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile in Spanish class…

"Serenity…Serenity." Mai whispers so that Mrs. Corelli doesn't hear her. _I'm so lucky that Serenity's in this class with me. If she wasn't, I'd fail for sure. _

"What Mai?" _She knows that if we'll be sent to the principal's office if we get caught talking while we're taking a test. _

"What's the answer to number twenty-three?"

"B." _Why do I give Mai answers anyways? I mean she's never going to learn Spanish if she keeps asking me for answers. _

"Thanks." _Yes! I'm finally done! _Mai looks at Serenity and realizes that she's still working on her test. _I wonder why it's taking Serenity so long to finish._

Mai gets up from her seat and hands in her test to Mrs. Corelli. She then walks back to her desk, sits down, and waits for Serenity to finish. 

…_What's the point? Seto's never going to ask a girl like me out. I should just forget about it. Then again maybe he will…after all, he was the last person I would expect to be suicidal. _

Serenity finally finishes her test and gets up from her seat to hand it in. She realizes that she is the last person to finish.

"Okay class, you may now talk among yourselves." Mrs. Corelli says in her very sophisticated voice. Mrs. Corelli is an old British-Italian woman who dresses in very formal clothes. She is a boring teacher who believes that the more that is taught, the more that can be learned.

As Serenity is walking back to her seat, Justin stands up and blocks her way. Justin is a blonde hair, blue eyed and somewhat tall boy. He is known by most girls as a stud. He dresses like a jerk and acts like a complete and total asshole. 

"Hi Serenity." Justin says in a sly, untrusting voice. 

"Justin, if it's about me calling of our date leave me alone." Serenity looks at him and sees that he has this weird look on his face. "You know what, don't ever ask me out or talk to me ever again." 

Serenity tries to walk away but Justin grabs her by her wrist. By then Mike, Henry, and Jonathon, some of his friends who dress and act just like him, are standing at his side and looking at her in a weird way. Justin lets go of Serenity, who now has a red mark on her wrist. 

"You know that I really am pissed of at you for calling off our romantic evening." Justin says this as he tries to hug Serenity but is pulled back by Mai. Mai then goes to Serenity's side and looks at Justin in a sort of pissed off way. 

"It was supposed to be a movie date not a romantic evening." Serenity looks at Justin, who still has a weird look on his face.

"You know why Serenity called off the date? Or did she just call you over the phone and told you that she can't go out with you?" Mai says in a weird whispering voice that sounds really mad. 

"It's because I never really like you like that and I also felt sorry for you because you have to lie about your dates. That's why I said that I would go out with you but then changed my mind." Serenity says as she walks past Justin. "If you lie about what really happened, no one will believe you. After all, I went to the park with Joey that way people would see me and not believe you if you said that we had sex. You're a pathetic loser who has to lie about being a stud." 

Mai, as mad as she is at Justin, starts to walk with Serenity to their desks. Justin is shocked abut what Serenity had just said to him. 

"Justin, you just got owned!" Mike says while getting a high-five from Jonathon.

"What are you going to do about it?" Henry says 

_This isn't going to end like this! Oh no, it'll end only when I finally get payback for what you just said! Serenity, you'll wish that you never said that aloud, especially since it was in front of some of my friends. You'll wish...you've never been born. _"You'll see." Justin smiles in a really devious way as he starts to think up a way to get back at Serenity. 

"So Serenity… I see that you finally learned to stand up to a jerk like Justin and his crew." 

"Yeah." Serenity says while she's half out of it. _If Seto asks me out, I'll be so happy. _

"Is something wrong?" _Why is Serenity acting so weird today? I know that she got permission from Joey to go out on dates, but why is she acting so…distant. It's not like her._

"Wha-no, nothings wrong." Serenity says alarmingly. 

"Serenity…" Mai looks at Serenity. "…are you okay?"

"Didn't you just ask me that?" Serenity says while thinking about Seto. 

"Yes but-" Serenity abruptly interrupts Mai.

"Do you think Joey would mind if I invited this guy that I really like to eat lunch with us today?" Serenity realizes what she had just said and is shocked because she meant to say something else. 

"To a point…wait, who is he?" Mai says with much interest. 

"A guy you don't know that well." _Well no one really knows him except for his little brother. _

"Who is he?" _Come on! Tell me already! I can ask him out for you if you're too shy to do it yourself._

"You'll find out at lunch." Serenity smiles at starts to laugh a little. 

Seto has been in the principal's office for twenty minutes and is growing tired of hearing the same old question

"Seto, I am very upset about this." Mr. DeLeco says. Mr. DeLeco is a very serious principal. He dresses in a black suit jacket with a long white sleeve shirt underneath and a red tie, black pants, and black dress shoes. "You have to tell us what's wrong, otherwise we can't help you." 

"I'm getting help already." Seto says in a very dull sounding voice. Seto had just come from the nurse who had asked him questions and checked his wrists. 

"No you're not. We would have gotten a note from a therapist if you were. If you're not going get help by yourself, then we'll have to force you and check you everyday for signs of new self-inflicted cuts."

"I just started to get help." 

"It doesn't matter. Besides, we would have been told the second you saw a therapist."

"I'm not seeing a therapist."

"Then who are you seeing for this?"

"She's not a doctor or a therapist, but she really does care about me."

"Still, you have to see a certified doctor or therapist."

"I would rather have her helping me than someone who would just talk about my cuts and asking me why I do it." Seto looks at the clock. "I'm going to lunch now." Seto grabs his stuff and leaves the room just as the bell rings for lunch. _I hope that she wants to go out with me. Otherwise, I'll die. _


	13. Chapter 13

This is what I like about reviews...people place themselves in the story and kill the characters they hate, well at least they try... So for now, on I will have a contest to see who can place themselves in the story and make it funny and/or violent and/or anything else. The winner will have their review posted for everyone to see.

This contest ends when **Love meant to be** ends. The first winner of this contest is...

The Domexiqueen: 

I hate those girls Mika, Tifa, and Lola they are stupid!  
Tifa: Hey who are you callin stupid!  
Me: If you had hear what I said earlier then you would know I called you, Mika, and Lola stupid  
Mika: Hey you can't say that about us!  
Lola: yeah! your just jealous because we are so beautiful and that we have Kaiba while you have no one and are so ugly!  
Me: takes flamethrower and aims it the girls What did you just say!  
Mika, Lola, Tifa: gulp uh... runs away AH!  
Me:runs after them O before I forget great chapter! please update soon! goes back to chasing them WAIT I JUST WANT BURN YOU!

**CONGRATULATIIONS** to The Domexiqueen!

It is two minutes after class has ended and Serenity is waiting in the hallway...

_Where is he? Maybe he blew me off? I should haveknew this was going to happen...I knew he didn't like me! How can he like me when he doesn't really know me! _Serenity sits down on the ground and starts to cry. _I should have believed Joey! Why didn't I believe him when I started going to this school! Why didn't I believe him when he told me that Seto was a jerk and all he cared about was ruining people's lives and making money!_

"And what are we crying about?"

Serenity looks up and sees Seto standing there looking at her in a somewhat confused way. She stops crying and starts blankly at the other side of the hallway in order to avoid looking at him.

"Why are you late?" Serenity looks at Seto but her eyes quickly go to the floor. _Was he...cutting himself! _

"I was at the Principal's office because Mr. Arlem saw me cutting myself in the boy's bathroom yesterday..." Seto looks at Serenity and sees that her eyes are once again bloodshot red. _I wonder why she was crying this time. _"...so, shall we go to lunch?" Seto holds out his hand to help Serenity stand up.

"Okay." Serenity says as she takes Seto's hand and stands up. 

They then start to walk to the cafeteria. Seto looks at Serenity and sees that her face is wet from her tears. 

"Do you want to go to the bathroom to wash your face?" Seto looks around and sees that they're the only ones, except for a few teachers and some students, in the hallway. 

"Why? Does it look like I cried or are my eyes red?" She notices that Seto is looking at her.

"Both. Just use the bathroom that's here and I'll promise not to go and leave you here alone like a jerk would."

Serenity looks at Seto and starts to laugh, which makes Seto smirk and wonder why she is laughing.

"Fine. Just wait for me right here." Serenity starts to go in the girl's bathroom. "Oh and don't do anything stupid when I'm gone." 

"I won't." _Why would she-oh yeah, that's right! I cut myself to the point where a mutilated my arms..._

Serenity opens the bathroom door and goes in while Seto waits by the bathroom door. 

_I wonder when I should ask her out...should I do it know, at lunch in front of everyone, or after lunch in front of the mutt?...then again...I shouldn't ask her...she probably doesn't like me anyways...I should just forget about it..._

Serenity turns the sink on starts to splash the cool water on her face.

_Maybe he does like me! If he does, than that's the reason why he wants me to sit with me at lunch! Or it could be because he just wants me to help him to stop cutting himself..._

She finishes washing her face and starts drying her face with a brown paper towel. She then finishes and leaves the bathroom. Serenity sees that Seto is still waiting at the door so she walks up to him. 

"It doesn't look like you cried anymore." Seto says as he is looking at her face_. It's now or never_. "Serenity, do you-"

"We better hurry up to lunch otherwise, Joey will get worried and start to yell at you..." 

They then start to walk to lunch side by side.

"The mutt really does look after you_." Why Did I just say that!_

Serenity stops and pulls Seto back by his backpack. "Do me a favor and NEVER call him a mutt again."

_Great! Now what am I supposed to call him to piss him off! _"Fine I won't." _I probably blew my chance...I shouldn't have said anything... _"So...what are you eating for lunch?"

"Half a sub. You?" Serenity looks at Seto and sees that something is bothering him.

"Fruit salad...I have to lose weight and stay healthy." _Why did I call the mutt a mutt in front of Serenity?_

"You don't need to lose weight. You look hot the way you are." Serenity realizes what she had said and her face turns a ghostly white color. _Once again I said something that wasn't supposed to be said. _Serenity looks at Seto and sees that he is smirking.

"Thanks." Seto looks at Serenity and then sees that they are already at the cafeteria. Seto stops and looks at Serenity, who realizes that he has stopped so she stops.

"What's wrong?" Serenity says as she is walking back to Seto.

"So..." _**It's now or never! Do it!** Okay my split personality self! I will_! "Do you want to be my girlfriend? You know...go out on dates?..." Seto looks at Serenity. "You know that you can say no if you want to...I'll understand."


	14. Chapter 14

The second and third winners of this contest are Dancers of the Night and The Domexiqueen. Remember this is a contest to see who can put themselves in the story and make it funny and/or violent and/or anything else. This contest ends when **Love mean to be **ends. The winner(s) will have their review posted for everyone to see.

**Congratulations!!**

Dancers of the Night:

Me:Kaiba why did you call her brother a mutt in front off Serenity?  
Kaiba: I was not thinking.  
Me:Hits Kaiba's head with a horseshoe  
Kaiba: Ow that hurt! Where in the world did you get that horseshoe anyways?  
Me: Right here.Gets a bag out of nowhere with a bag of horseshoes. I think you better run.  
Kaiba: AH!  
Me: Great chap and Update soon. ;) Gets back to chasing Kaiba and throwing horseshoes at him

The Domexiqueen:

YAY! I WON! WHOO HOO! takes out a very long piece of paper  
I would first like to thank Mychemicalromance122 for making me a winner!  
Then I would like to thank this story for being so interesting  
and then I would like to thank the lucky coule for just being there.  
An- Hey what's with the cane?! gets pulled away by the cane WAIT! I LOVE YOU AUDIENCE I LOVE YOU!  
Seto:--' I am sorry for her behavior...she had so much sugar today so this morning she decided to dressed up like a bunny for school and now she thinks she won the Oscar...  
Me: runs across the stage VIVE EL PATO DE GOMA!(just incase you don't know it means long live the rubber duck)  
Seto: --'anyways...she told me to tell you great job and that's she's looking forward to the next chapter!  
Me:brings in a flamethrower STAY AWAY FROM ME CANE OR I SHALL BURN YOU LIKE I DID TO TIFA, LOLA, AND MIKA!  
Tifa, Lola, and Mika: comes in injured and with burned scars SHE AIN'T PLAYING CANE! RUN CANE RUN FOR YOUR PATHETIC LIFE! runs away with the cane  
Me: WAIT I JUST WANT TO KILL YOU!

Seto is waiting for an answer from Serenity.

_What should I do? I really want to say yes but…_Serenity looks at Seto_…but if I do say yes then Joey might find out. And if Joey finds out…he'll never talk to me again…but if I say no...Seto might get really upset and probably cut himself…he might even kill himself. What should I do?! _

_Come on! What's taking her so long to answer?!_ Seto looks at Serenity and sees a look of uneasiness in her face. _Who am I kidding? Why did I even ask? She's just going to say no…just by looking at her face…she's going to say no…I don't blame her…after all, who can love me when everybody already hates me to death. They all are waiting for me to die. All they want is money…it's never for love…only for money. _"I should've never asked…" Seto starts to walk to the cafeteria but his hand is quickly grabbed by Serenity.

"What do you mean?" Serenity looks at Seto questioningly. _I should've told him yes as soon as he asked me. After all, I really want to be his girlfriend…I shouldn't care about what Joey thinks…_

"I shouldn't have asked. All the girls I ever dated…it was never because they liked or even loved me…it was always for the money."

Serenity lets go of Seto's hand. He starts to walk into the cafeteria again.

"Wait!" Seto stops and turns around. "Seto-"

"Look I already know what you are going to say and I really thought that you were…I thought that you liked me because you actually cared enough to say that you wanted to help me. Any guy that dates you…well, let's just say that they're the luckiest guy in the world…" _I know she's going to say no…why did I call the mutt a mutt in front of Serenity!? I should've just kept my mouth shut! I fell like my heart just got ripped out and is slowly being shredded to piece. I don't deserve love…I deserve to die…_

"Seto…it was taking me so long to respond because-" Seto interrupts Serenity.

"You were going to say no because you don't feel anything for me! You just wanted to tell me no in a way that was calm that way it wouldn't seem like a total rejection! My life sucks!" Seto starts to walk away in order to go into the boy's bathroom. "Tell the principal that if he wants to talk to me, get a spiritual advisor because that'll be the only way that anyone will be able to talk to me from now on!"

Serenity sees him pull out a sharp razor blade form his pocket as he is walking towards the bathroom. She panics at the sight of the razor and quickly runs after him.

"Seto! Seto wait!" Seto keeps on walking towards he bathroom. "Seto!"

Serenity catches up to Seto and hugs him. Seto drops his razor blade and hugs back as they fall down to their knees.

"Don't stop the inevitable…just let me go…I am a useless member to society…I deserve to die…" He says in a whispering voice. _I deserve noting but the satisfaction that death will bring me._

"Please don't…please don't kill yourself! If you allowed me to finish what I was saying, you would know that my answer is yes." She says as she looks tearfully into Seto's blue eyes.

"What?" Seto can't believe what he is hearing. _Does she mean it or does she want to stop me from killing myself?_

"I want to be your girlfriend. I…I always liked you… ever since I moved here last year…I liked you a lot." Serenity says in a very sincere way.

"Really? You're not-"

"No, I'm not lying. I mean it! You can check my diary if you don't believe me."

Seto looks her. "I believe you…so I guess we're boyfriend and girlfriend now."

"Yes!" Serenity hugs Seto who hugs back.

"I think we should go to lunch now..." Seto lets go of Serenity. "…you know, before we miss it." Seto and Serenity start to walk into the cafeteria. "So…do you want to hang out with Mokuba and I at the arcade today…I sort of promised him that we would go there…sorry our first date couldn't be a little more…romantic…"

"It seems like fun. Besides, I absolutely love the arcade."

Seto opens the cafeteria door for Serenity.

"We'll talk more about our date later on. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes. Besides, I really don't want Joey to get all pissed off at me for dating his enemy."

"Sweet…I'm his immortal enemy…" Seto looks at Serenity, who is looking at him weirdly. "It's true, he does hate me… a lot. I wonder what he'll do when he finds out when I'm dating you anyways…the best thing he could do when he finds out is to stab me with a pencil or something…" Seto looks at her and sees that she is somewhat annoyed at his remark. "…what? I was only kidding!"_…or am I?_


	15. Chapter 15

**Congratulations!! **I would personally like to congratulate Dancers of the night and The Domexiqueen for once again winning my contest! If you would like to try and win this contest see the top of chapter 14 or 13 for contest details! Remember, this contest ends when **Love meant to be **ends!!

Dancers of the night:

Dancer(me):Yeah I won. smiles Anyways... Hey Seto and Serenity come here.Seto and Serenity comes in  
Seto and Serenity: Yeah?  
Dancer: You two are dating.  
Seto: Your point is?"  
Dancer:hits Kaiba in the head  
Seto: What was that for?  
Dancer: Because you did not let her finish in the first place! grabs hammer from out of nowhere once again.  
Seto: I let her finish. Don't come near me with that hammer.  
Dancer: I am in a good mood today but not letting her finish made me mad.  
Seto: Please! I beg of you! NO!  
Dancer:hitting Seto over and over and over again.  
Serenity: has big eyes that could bust open at any given moment. What Dancer wants to say is that This was a Great chap and update soon. goes and helps Seto from getting beaten up anymore.  
Dancer: I was not done! chases after both of them

The Domexiqueen:

Hey there... sorry not feeling as energetic as usual I got into an accident so yeah not happy... Oh well I love this story! You did such a great job! And Yay I won again! Now I shall perform my happy dance while wearing a chicken suit.  
Yami: o.O --' First the Bunny suit now the chicken suit... what's next?  
Me:...Pickle suit I love pickles! I think I'll go and shout it at people  
Yami: You had sugar didn't you  
Me: ...looks at Yami while eating sugar from a bag No... hides bag behind her back  
Yami: --" okay... By the way what ever to Tifa, Mika, Lola, and that cane?  
Me: Well let's just say I took them sky diving through a window... And no one will ever know about their disappearance... spots Yami I said NO ONE!  
Yami: 0.0 I was never here...  
Me: hears a knock on the door Who is it?  
Police: It's the Police we are here to discuss about the our missing people and cane  
Me: ...uh Wait a second I am naked shouting Pickles at random people right now.  
Police: enters Hey you aren't naked!  
Me: ...jumps out a window PICKLES!  
Police: looks at Yami Do you know this person?  
Yami: ...Jumps out a window FREEDOM!  
Police: takes off mask and turns out to be Seto --' What people do not to get into trouble... Update soon!

Joey, Mai, Tristan, Duke, Teá, and Yugi are sitting at the lunch table.

"That computer test was the hardest test I ever took this month!" Tristan says while eating one of his three hamburgers.

"No it wasn't. All you had to do was memorize the keyboard and how to use certain things on Microsoft Word." Duke says in a mocking voice. _He's such an idiot! He fails a test that even a monkey could pass._

"Admit it, you thought it was hard too! After all, who could remember all the keys on the keyboard!?" Tristan says in a somewhat annoyed voice. _Just because he got a hundred, doesn't mean that he gets bragging rights! What a show off!_

"Everyone in our class, except for you, got a hundred! You're an idiot because you failed it!"

Tristan stops eating and stands up.

"What did you just call me!?" _If he said what I think he just said he's dead!_

"Oh look, the idiot is upset!" Duke stands up. _If he wants a fight, I'll give him one and win!_

"Okay you guys, stop it!" Mai says in a really pissed off way. _Why do they fight over the must trivial things?_

"Yeah, can't we all just get along?" Teá says with a calm voice.

Tristan and Duke sit down and continue eating. Duke looks at the table and notices that Serenity is still not there.

"Hey Joey, where's your sister?" Duke says.

"I have no idea. I think Mai said that she was going to invite some guy to sit with us today..." _They better not be close or anything like that...I hope that they aren't making out or anything like that because if they are and I find out, Serenity can forget about our promise…then again, I trust Serenity so why am I thinking like this? Maybe it's because I don't know who the guy is..._

"Oh...do you know if she likes him or anything?" Duke says leaning in and looking closely at Joey's confused face_. I think he's thinking too hard...again. Wait! What happens if she does like this other guy?! That means I can't ask her out like I planned to do today! _

"Yeah does she?" Tristan also leans in closer to Joey. _She better not like him! Otherwise, I swear to God I will beat the crap out of him!_

"Um...I don't really know-" Joey is interrupted by Tristan and Duke.

"What do you mean you don't know!?" Tristan and Duke shout across the table. "Do you even know who the guy is!?"

"Can you guys just cut it out? You both are acting like over-obsessive freaks! Just look at how you two are acting!" Mai says with much aggression to her voice.

"Who knows, maybe she enjoys having whomever it is around. For all we know, they might just be friends...not anything like being boyfriend and girlfriend." Yugi says as he looks at Tristan, Duke, and Joey.

"That's true. After all, they could just be friends." Teá says.

* * *

Serenity and Seto are walking in the cafeteria, towards the lunch table

"Promise me that you won't act like a jerk to them." Serenity says in a delicate tone of voice._Seto, I really want you to try and be nice to my brother and his friends for once. If you do, then they will actually not hate us fo being together. Then again, why would they? It's my life. Joey will just have to get used to the fact that we're together and nothing or nobody can stand in our way!_

"Fine I promise but if they say anything that I find to be provoking-" Seto stops talking and looks at Serenity. He sees that she's looking at him. _What did I do now? It's not like I'll beat them up or hire people to beat them up for me. _

"Seto, just promise me and if they try to provoke you or anything like that, I'll force them to stop and, if they dont', we'll leave the table. Okay?"

They both stop and look at each other. They notice that the small group of students at a nearby table are talking about them.

"Sure, anything for you my lovely love." Seto looks at Serenity, who is blushing.

Serenity starts to chuckle. "Please don't say that in front of Joey and the others. They'll literally kill you."

"So about are date-" Seto is interrupted by Serenity.

"We'll talk about it later. Besides, we have to eat lunch now." Serenity goes up behind Joey and taps him on his shoulder.

"Serenity! I was so worried! Where were you?" Joey says as he turns around and sees her and Seto. "What's he doing here?"

"Hey Joey! Um...is it okay if Seto sits here with us too That's why we were sort of late today"_ Please don't make a scene! Please allow him to sit with us without you going off at him!_

"No! You know perfectly well that I hate him. Right you guys?" Joeys turns around and looks at Tristan and Duke.

"Right! Besides, we don't need you to be here! So leave and get out of our sights before we decide to beat the crap out of you!" Tristan and Duke stand up and look at Seto.

"Can't we all just get along? I mean seriously, why the hell do you hate each other so much?" Teá says

"Yeah, why do you guys hate each other?" Yugi asks_. It's probably something that happened before I moved here_.

"There are over a hundred reasons to why I hate him! Now, you can just leave nicely...or we can do this the hard way, which is where we beat the crap out of you!" Joey looks at Seto and sees that he's just looking at him in his usual way. "Fine we'll do this the hard way!"

Joey tries to punch Seto but is stopped by Serenity.

"I told you to not make a scene! Look if you don't want Seto sitting here, I'm fine with that, but I won't stay here to eat lunch with you guys, I'll leave and go eat lunch with Seto!" Serenity looks at Joey.

"No, you will sit down and eat lunch with us and Seto will leave us...you know what Seto?"

"What?" Seto says in a dull, plain sounding voice. _What does the mutt want to say to me now?_

"The world would be a better place with you dead! Go commit suicide and allow everyone to live a much better life without you there to interrupt it! Heck, even God knows that without you Mokuba would have a better life! Go away and kill yourself you bastard!"

"Joey, you don't honestly-" Yugi gets interrupted by Joey.

"Yes I do! I want Seto to kill himself and die! After all, all bad things that ever happened since he was born is his fault!" Joey stares angrily at Seto. _Go on Seto, go on and make the world a better place!_

_I will no longer think about committing suicide as long as your sister is here to save me from myself._

"Joey! How can you say that to another human being!?" Serenity asks while walking to Seto, who's just standing there still.

"Yeah! That's even low for you Joey!" Mai and Teá say in unison.

"Let's just go Seto. If I had known that my brother was going to act like a complete asshole to you then I would've never brought you-"

"It's okay. After all, your brother's being a complete jackass right now." _Is this all a plot to get Joey to let me sit here or is this the real thing? If it is an act, then she's really good at acting!_

Serenity and Seto start to walk away as Joey stands there in his pissed off mood.

"Just let him sit here Joey. If not for your sister, then for me." Mai says in her begging voice.

"Fine...I'll get them." Joey says in a very annoyed voice as he leaves to catch up to Serenity and Seto to tell them its okay if they sit at the table. _Why do I always give in when she begs like that?_

"Serenity!" Joey says as he walks after them.

"Told you it would work." Serenity says very quietly to Seto.

Serenity and Seto stop as they turn around to look at Joey.

"What?" Serenity asks in an annoyed voice.

"Its okay if you guys sit with us at lunch." Joey walks up to Seto. "That doesn't mean that I don't hate you anymore because I do!" _If I find out that they're going out secretly, I will kill him!_

"And I still hate you." Seto says back. _That won't stop me from being your sister's boyfriend. Besides, its not like I'm going to have sex with her just to get you back._

They walk back to the lunch table and sit down. Serenity and Seto are finally able to eat their lunches.


	16. Chapter 16

**Congratulations!! **I would personally like to congratulate Dancers of the night and The Domexiqueen for once again winning my contest! If you would like to try and win this contest see the top of chapter 14 or 13 for contest details! Remember, this contest ends when **Love meant to be **ends!!

Dancers of the night:

Dancer(me): Oh Joey come Here!Joey comes in  
Joey: What?gets hit with a bat What was that for!  
Dancer: For being a Jack. Thats what.  
Joey: I hate Seto anyways. He should go kill himself for all I care.  
Dancer: That was a big mistake. Take a chainsaw on fire and tries to cut Joey in half.  
Joey: Help she is psycho! Joey ran out the door.  
Dancer:Mahahahahahahahahaha! Come back here! Seto comes in with a broken bone as Dancer ran out the room.  
Seto: Joey you better run she is evil today! What she wants to say is Great chap and Update soon.  
Dancer: There you are come Seto let me cut your arm off for you. Joey comes back in with his finger cut off  
Joey:Seto run for your Life! Seto and Joey run for there lifes  
Dancer:runs after them Come back here you jackbeeps!

The Domexiqueen:

BO! JOEY YOU MEANIE! throws tomatoes at him  
Joey: Is hit by tomatoes OW!! What was that for?!  
Me: For telling Seto to kill himself! How would you like it if I told you the whole world wanted you dead!  
Joey: ...I still wouldn't care!  
Me: oh yeah! takes out a crowbar What if I killed you Myself?!  
Joey: ...o.O bye! jumps out a window YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!  
Me: 0.0 he just commited suicide... Oh well throws a dinomite out the window wonder what's on T.V. right now?  
Serenity: Where's my brother?  
Me: Jumped out a window and I threw a dinomite at him  
Serenity: Hold on big brother! jumps out the window JOEY!  
Me: o.O you could have taken the stairs... Oh well  
Seto: where's Serenity?  
Me: She jumped out the window looking for her brother who jumped out the window and I threw a dinomite at him  
Seto: 0.0 she could be killed! I could care less about Joey but Serenity can't die! jumps out the window SERENITY!  
Me: o.O This is better then T.V. -  
Duke and Tristan: Where's Serenity?  
Me: She... Just go by the window...  
Duke and Tristan: go toward the window now what?  
Me: pushes them out the window Have a nice fall!  
Duke and Tristan: AH!  
Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...now I'm all alone o.o Oh what the heck! jumps out the window CHOCOLATE! oh and great chap keep up the good work!

Joey, Mai, Teá, and Yugi look at Seto in a weird kind of way while Tristan and Duke look at Serenity in a very freaky, very awkward kind of way.

"So…how are you?" Mai asks Seto cautiously.

"I'm fine." Seto says in his usual dull voice as he eats his salad. _Why did I even agree to sit here?_

"So Seto, I see you're eating healthy." Teá says.

"Yeah, what are you on a diet or something?" Joey looks at Mai and sees that she's looking at him. _What did I do?! All I did was ask him if he was dieting!_

"Why would you want to know?" _So what if I'm trying to lose some weight._

"Just want to know. If you are, you're a-" Joey gets nudged by Mai. "OW! What did I do!?" Mai is still glaring at Joey.

"What Joey is trying to tell you is that if you are dieting, it's not…healthy-" Teá says as she tries to cover for Joey's mistake.

"Yeah…didn't you pass out once because you lost so much weight that your body could no longer take it? Remember, you were rushed to the hospital and they put a feeding tube in you after you passed out in gym." Mai says as she notices that Seto is looking at her.

"Look, I'm eating a salad because my personal chief has the day off. I'm not on a diet." _If I was on a diet, Mokuba would find out and force me to eat or have the doctors place a feeding tube inside me again. _

Duke and Tristan look at Seto while he is talking. Duke looks over at Serenity, who is sitting next to Seto and Joey, and decides that now is the perfect time to ask her out.

"Serenity?" Duke asks questioningly.

Serenity takes her attention off of Seto and looks at Duke.

"Yes, what is it?" Serenity says in a soft voice as she smiles. _I can't believe that Seto and Joey are actually talking to each other! Maybe Joey won't hate Seto as much anymore…maybe he won't be as mad when he finds out I'm dating Seto!_

"Yeah, do you want to go out with me tonight? We could go to a restaurant or something fancy." _I hope she says yes! This'll prove to Tristan that she loves me more than him!_

"Uh-" Serenity gets interrupted by Joey and Tristan.

"What did you just say!?" They say in unison. Tristan looks at Duke then at Serenity. _How dare he ask her out! He knows that she loves me more than him!_

"I asked Serenity to go out with me tonight…why? Is there a problem?"

"Yes there is! I told you that you could never ever date my sister! Even though you are one of my friends, I don't trust you with Serenity!" Joey says in a very mad voice. _I will never trust him with her! I would trust Seto before I would ever consider trusting him with Serenity!_

"Okay…why don't you trust me?" Duke asks as if he doesn't already know.

"Maybe he doesn't trust you because you lie or it could be because you go out with almost all the girls you meet." Seto says as he stops eating his salad and looks at Duke. "It could be because you had sex with most of the girl's you go out with, you date more than one girl at once, or you just ask them to have sex with you. Besides, for all we know, you could have a girlfriend or girlfriends already, and possibly even an STD or STDs."

"Yeah, that's why!" Joey says as he looks strangely at Seto. _How did he know that's why I don't want Serenity going out with him?_

"Look, let Serenity decide for herself." He looks at Serenity. "So, do you want to go out with me?"

"Um…" Serenity looks at Seto. "My answer is pretty obvious…it's no and it'll always be no."

"What? Why?" Duke is stunned by Serenity's answer. _Damn it! Damn it all to hell! Now I'll never have sex with Serenity!_

"Because all you want to do is have sex with her." Mai says as Duke looks at her while she's talking.

"No offense, she's sort of right…besides, you do have a girlfriend already." Yugi says while Duke looks at him strangely.

"And it's really wrong to have more than one girlfriend…and to go out with Serenity just to have sex…it's very, extremely wrong." Teá says while Duke starts to get angry.

"Shut up!" Duke shouts which causing half the students in the cafeteria to look at him until he sat back down in his seat.

"Besides…I already have a crush on someone…" Serenity says as she smiles and starts to laugh.

"What! Who is it?" Joey says as he looks at his sister. _It better not be Seto! _

_What is she doing?! Does she want Joey to find out about us…then again, we've only been boyfriend and girlfriend for less than a period…either way, Joey's going to kill me!_

"You'll find soon enough." Serenity says as she chuckles.

The bell ending lunch rings as Serenity gathers her things and leaves with Seto, leaving the others at the table to watch them leave.

"You don't think they're-" Mai starts to ask.

"For both of their sakes, let's hope not." Joey says in a very weirdly, silent voice. "Let's hope not."

Mai and Joey then leave the cafeteria together, while the others leave after throwing out their garbage.

_Let's hope their not…otherwise, I will personally kill Seto!!_


	17. Chapter 17

The Domexiqueen:

Aw such a cute couple! throws snow at them

Seto: Why are you throwing snow at us it's almost summer?!

Me: because I ate all the rice and killed all the flowers! Besides this snow

came all the way from antartica!!

Serenity: o.O how did you...?

Me: I know a guy anyways hurry and start dating before Joey comes in and

ruins everything!

Seto: holds onto serenity before running for their lives

Joey: Hey! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER?!

Me: shoots Joey Oh joey you scared me...

Yugi: YOU KILLED HIM!

Me: clueless who'd I kill?

Yugi: JOEY!

Me: he's here?! Where?!

Yugi: points bellow him

Me: gasps he's in your pants!

Yugi: NO! HE'S ON THE FLOOR DEAD DO YOU UNDERSTAND DEAD!

Me: looks down Oh! Hey there Joey!

Yugi: slaps forehead you do know that this means we have to take you to an

insane assylm right...

Me: ... jumps out the window VIVE EL PATO DE GOMA!

Yugi: now what do we do with Joey?

Yami: oh wait he's twitching! she's good!

Yugi: --' well she sort of... well... as you can see... She jumped out of

that damn window! but she wanted to say great chapter and keep up the good

job!

Dancers of the night:

Dancer:(Comes in with her chainsaw fixed) Look I got my chainsaw fixed.

Joey:(has huge eyes.) I didn't do anything it was Seto!(Joey points at Seto

and runs out of room.)

Seto:(looks up from the t.v. with huge eyes) OMG! You got that thing

fix!(gets up and runs out the window)You will never get me with that

chainsaw!

Dancer:I thought I was crazy. I would never jump out of the window.

Serenity and Sierra(my oc):Have you seen Seto.

Dancer:He jump out the window cuz he saw my chainsaw.

Sierra:Why are you looking for him anyways Serenity

Serenity:Because he is my boyfriend.

Sierra:Not unless I save him first(both of the girls run down the stairs to

see if Seto is alive.)

Dancer:Yep I am not crazy.

Yami:There she is! You did not same me from that truck that hit me

eariler!(Yami pulls out a gun.)

Dancer:Lets see if the chainsaw can beat the gun.(dancer wins.)

I don't think Yami is going to make it.Great chap and update soon.

random police: There she is! she is the one who has been hurting people!

Dancer: (takes chainsaw and cuts an opening through the wall.) You will never

catch me!(runs out the new opening)

Police:Get her!

Joey:(comes in the room.)Where is everybody?

Serenity and Seto are walking in the hallway to go to their separate next class

"I see you're very good at acting." Seto says as he looks at Serenity.

"What do you mean by that?" Serenity asks as she looks back at him. _What did I do to make him think that?_

"You don't remember? Wow!" _How can't she remember?_

"Remember what?" _What don't I remember…? _"Wait…are you talking about when I told Joey that I wouldn't sit with them at lunch if they didn't allow you to sit there?"

"Yes. That was literally the best acting I have ever seen." _Even better than that time when Bruce Willis pretended to die in that movie…what was it called again? _

"I wasn't acting…I really meant it. I told you that we would sit together at lunch no matter what. Even though we didn't get to know each other better, like I thought we would do, I had fun." Serenity smiles at Seto. "So…can we talk about our date?" Serenity whispers to Seto that way no one around them would hear her.

"It's okay if you talk louder. I'm not embarrassed that you're my girlfriend." Students near them hear this and wonder if what they had just heard was indeed fact. "Besides, if I was embarrassed whenever I hung around you, you wouldn't be my girlfriend.

"I know but I really don't want people talking about us." _Well…I really don't want his fan girls to kill me just because I'm going out with him. _"What are we going to do on our date anyways?"

"Well…we're going to go to the arcade with Mokuba, then we're going to go to a restaurant, go to my house and watch a movie, and, once Mokuba goes to bed, we can hang out at my house or at the park." Seto looks at Serenity. "Sorry, I know it's not much of a first date but I sort of promised Mokuba that I would hang out with him today…"

"Sounds like fun. What time are you going to pick me up?" Serenity asks.

"What about…after school? We can pick up Mokuba and then we can go to the arcade and start our date." _She is definitely the nicest girl that I will ever date._

"No-" Seto interrupts Serenity.

"Why not?" Seto looks at her and sees that she's looking at the hallway floor again. "Is there a problem?" _How can it be a problem!? Why did I even ask her if it was a problem!?_

"I really don't want Joey or anyone else to see me leaving school with you…I already told you that I don't want people to talk about us and I really don't want rumors spreading about us either." _Besides, if Joey finds out about our date, he might kill Seto and definitely never trust me again…_

"Then what about four o'clock?" I can pick you up at your house…" _Why did I even say that?! It was even stupider than what I said before! She just finished saying that she doesn't want her brother to find out about us!!_

"Okay!" _The best time to go on a date too! Joey will be leaving to go to his job at McDonald's! _Seto and Serenity stop at the breezeway door. "I'll see you at four o'clock! Bye!"

Serenity opens the breezeway door and starts to walk away. Seto then realizes that he doesn't know where she lives or her phone number.

″Wait!″ Serenity stops walking and turns around to see Seto walking up to her. ″Here are my phone numbers.″ Seto says as he hands her his business card and takes his cell phone out of his pocket. ″And what is your phone number?″

″Give me your cell phone.″ Seto hands her his cell phone. Serenity puts her name, house number, e-mail address, and her apartment number in his contact list. She then gives him back his cell phone.

Seto looks at her contact information. ″You don't have a cell phone?″

″No, I don't...the only one that I do have, I share with Joey...I have to go to class now. I'll see you at four! Bye!″

Seto walks closer to Serenity and hugs her, which surprises Serenity. Serenity then hugs back.

″See you then.″ Seto says as he stops hugging Serenity and smirks at her. She smiles back.

Serenity then leaves to go to class while Seto goes to the main office again to hear the principal yell at him for cutting himself.

A mysterious figure then appears from a dark door nearby after the two of them are out of sight. _I knew they we're dating! Now, all I have to do is tell Joey..._ The mysterious figure then disappears back into the dark room.

* * *

Sorry...I know the end seems a bit rushed, but...yeah...it was... a lot...the next time I update, I won't be typing from my DS Browser. So...yeah...the next chapter will have a lot more detail and it definately won't be rushed...or be typed from my DS. Thank you for reading! The next chapter update will be on Friday or Saturday!

Please take the time to vote on my poll, which will help me to decide what character I should write about next.


	18. Chapter 18

The Domexiqueen:

Seto: DQ is not here she is being chased by a little girl with her mother

who's has a tazer... yeah so as you can see she has her hands full...

Me: runs in a pickle suit while throwing rubber duckies at them

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME pulls out a bazooka and begins to shoot

Seto: She is also as you can see on a coffee high! she'd also like to say

sorry she didn't review earlier but she was in a very difficult situation...

little girl: Taze her mommy!! taze her! I want to see that girl die of a slow

painfull tazing...

Mother: alright baby if it's what you want...

Me: 0.0 you have a psyco daughter... oh well still shooting at them

Mother: Take cover!

Little girl: will we die mommy?

Mother: hugs her aw yes we will baby yes we will

little girl: scared half to death

Me: I am so going to teach you the ancient Spanish fighting of you as in you

don't know who you messin with homes!

Seto: As I was saying she is kind of crazy right know... hears screams,

cries, and bangs 0.0 I think they're dead... goes to DQ DQ this is

horrible! what do you have to say to yourself?!

Me: I like pickles thank you!!

Seto: rubs head oh boy... is tackled by DQ

Me: on top of Seto well this concludes this review! Update soon!

Dancers of the night:

Dancer:(Sees Seto come in)Hi Seto how are you doing.

Seto:(looks confused) You are acting nice today. Is there something wrong?

Dancer: I wish I had a boyfriend.(starts to cry)

Seto:(pats dancer on the back)There, there it will be all right.

Dancer: Don't tell me it will be all right it will never be all right!(takes

out the new chainsaw)

Seto:(huge eyes)I-I-Is t-t-that a n-n-new chainsaw?

Dancer: Yep.(smilies evilly) It even has a flame thing installed into it.

(turns on the new chainsaw and sees fire coming out of it.)

Seto: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES SHE IS CRAZY!(starts to run in around the room)

Yami:(comes in) What is going on here?

Dancer:(cuts Yami by mistake) Ops. Seto now look on what you made me do. You

made me kill Yami.(starts to cry.)

Seto: I am sorry.

Dancer: IT IS NOT OK. DON'T SAY SORRY!(tries to cut Seto in half)

Seto: She is a psycho!

Dancer: Come back here for what you have done!(runs out of the room following

Seto)

Joey:(comes in and sees Yami's dead body on the floor)I wonder who did this?

Oh by the way Dancer wants to say Great chap and update soon.(hears Yami

waking up)OH MY GOD HE IS COMING BACK FROM THE DEAD!

Yami: What just happened?(looks at his body and passes back out)

It is 3:00 P.M. and Seto is waiting in his Mercedes Benz for Mokuba to come out of school.

_I thought I told the school to let Mokuba out early… _Seto looks at the middle school entrance and sees that the door is opening. _Okay…there's Mokuba…all I have to do is tell him that I cut myself…but when should I tell him…maybe in the car. After all, it would be better to tell him in the car rather than tell him when we get home._

Mokuba opens the passenger side door and sits down in the black leather seat as he shuts the door then buckles his seat belt.

"How was school today, Mokuba?" Seto says as he starts to drive.

"It was okay…" _Except for when Jake tried to take my lunch money… _"Let's just say that this afternoon will be a lot better." Mokuba looks at Seto. "I have a question." Mokuba says as he rolls up his sleeve. "Do you think this will bruise?"

Seto looks at his little brother's arm and sees a red hit mark. "Who hit you?" _It probably was Jake or Phil. God damn it! Why do they always pick on Mokuba?!_

"You know who Jake Slovak is, right?" Mokuba puts his sleeve back down.

"He hit you again?" Seto says as he stops at the red light.

"Well…yes. He said that if I didn't give him all the money that I had on me he would do this to my face and then he hit me in my arm."

"Did a teacher see this?" _I swear to God, if a teacher saw this and didn't report it, I will personally make sure that the teacher never works in this country again!_

"Yes…Ms. Hue stopped it and told Jake to go to the principal's office…I then went to the vice prinicipal's office to tell him what happened. That's why I was late."

"At least he didn't beat you up like the last time."_ I hope to God that Jake gets suspended from school. Otherwise, I will sue him for harassment. _

"That's true." Mokuba looks out the window. "So, what did you do at school today?"

"Let's see...I did some work, yelled at some over-obsessive fan girls, was forced to go to the Principal's office-"

"Why were you forced to go to the Principal's office?" Mokuba says as he interrupts Seto._ Please don't lie to me, big bro...just tell me the truth...just tell me..._

_This is great! Just great! Now I have to figure out how I am going to tell Mokuba I cut myself! Well...at least I won't be telling him at some random time. _"I'll tell you...as long as you promise not to cry or get mad at me."

The stop light finally turns green and Seto continues driving.

"Okay...I promise. Now, why did you have to go to the Principal's office anyways?"Mokuba says as he sits back in the seat. _Finally! Seto is finally going to talk to me about something!_

"Mokuba..." Seto pauses. _I know that if I tell him, it'll end up hurting him...I don't want to hurt him...**Then why did you do it? **I wanted to die...that way everybody would live a better life without me here to destroy it...**That's a retarded reason! And here I thought that you were smarter than that! **Shut up! **Well...you are...**That's it! Go away! You're nothing but my subconscious trying to control me! **If I was...then why are you talking to me? **SHUT UP!! _Seto glances at Mokuba and sees that he is looking at him with questioningly. "...Mokuba...the reason to why I went to the Principal's office is because...yesterday Mr.Arlem, my calculus teacher, saw me in the boy's bathroom cutting myself with the razor knife that I hide in my backpack when I go to school...last night...in my office...that was blood on my wrist...and this morning...I had bandages on my wrists because a couple of hours earlier, when you were in my room, I was cutting myself again. No one, except for this girl, has ever really noticed these cuts because I became good at hiding them with bandages, fake skin, and long sleeve shirts."

"Seto...I sort of knew the entire time." Mokuba looks at his older brother. "You see, the other night when I saw you with 'ketchup' on your sleeve, I knew it was blood because I saw the razor hiding underneath the sofa. All I wanted for you to do was tell me...to open up to me...to tell me what was bothering you...that's all I really wanted. But, now that I know for sure that you cut yourself, I'm upset. I really wish that it was something else." Mokuba turns to Seto. "Can I see your cuts? I want to see if they are minor cuts that will heal."

"Mokuba...they will never heal. You see, I have been cutting myself since we were adopted. I was so fixated on the past, that I completely forgot about you and the future. Sure, I would always say that I never cared about the past but, in reality, I really did care about it." _Wow! He's not even crying or anything! He's completely calm._

"You know that we are going the wrong way. The arcade is the other way. You should know that by now." _Why are we heading towards the worst part of the town?_

"The best thing has happened to me today. The girl that found out that I cut myself, I'm going out with. Guess who it is."

Mokuba closes his eyes. _Who lives in this part of town... _"Okay...I give up." _The again, I really don't feel like thinking at a time like this._

"You know Serenity Wheeler? That's who I'm going out with." Seto turns to Mokuba. _Wow! He seems a bit shocked!_

"Joey's going to kill you once he finds out that you're going out with his younger sister! Then again, you would like that, wouldn't you?"_When did this happen? Serenity wouldn't even go out with Tristain or Duke! Then again, my brother is smart...maybe she's the one that completes him. _

"I sort of figured that out when I sat with them at lunch. Joey's going to kill me once he finds out." Seto looks at Mokuba, who looks back. "I wonder how he'll kill me!" Seto says jokingly as he and Mokuba start to laugh. _Maybe...I shouldn't kill myself on Monday...NO! I have to! In order for Mokuba and everyone else to live a better life, I have to die! I have to commit suicide...but if I do...then all I have worked for will be lost and Mokuba will...miss me. I don't want to hurt him! **Then don't commit suicide! It's that simple! **Maybe you're right...maybe I shouldn't commit suicide..._


	19. Chapter 19

Dancers of the night:

Dancer:Oh Seto come here!(dancer said in a sing song voice as Seto came in)  
Seto: What?(gets hit in the head with... A bat)What was that for!  
Dancer:Just in case you commit suicide, and you better not or I will kill  
you.  
Seto: But if I do then I would be dead.  
Dancer: all I have to do is do a spell thing or whatever it is and make you  
come back to life, then I kill you again.(smiles evilly)  
Seto:I don't like the look on your face.  
Dancer: Just to make you understand(takes out a Barney toy)  
Seto:AH! OMG! It is the Evil Barney that he is more psycho then Dancer!(runs  
out of room)  
Dancer: I am not psycho at all it is all the Barney things that are.  
Barney toy: I will kill you(it whispered)  
Dancer:(Drops the Barney toy)AH! It is Haunted! Help me it is going to kill  
me!(runs out of room)  
Yami:(walks in with bandages all over his belly) At lest I still lived from  
the cuts that dancer made last time.Gr! She makes me mad! Oh by the way she  
wants to say Great chap and update soon.(sees the Barney toy walk to him)  
Barney toy: I will kill you!  
Yami:(has huge eyes) Yeah right.  
Barney toy:(gets a little toy chainsaw and kills Yami)

Meanwhile at Serenity's and Joey's apartment...

"Hey Serenity!" Joey says as he knocks on his sister's bedroom door.

"I'm going to go to work now! You want me to bring you something home?" _I wonder why she's in her room...it's not like she's dong anything special today So then what's the point of her door being locked?_

"No thank you! I'll make myself something to eat!" Serenity says as she puts on a light pink short-sleeved shirt to match with her white, mid-thigh skirt. _I wish I had something nicer to wear...then again we are going to the arcade, so he might think that these are the clothes that can get dirty or maybe he knows that I have nothing really good to wear. I hope he doesn't judge me by the way I dress!_

Joey looks at Serenity's door. _Usually when I tell her that I'm going somewhere, she stops doing whatever she's doing just to say good bye and hug me. What's she doing in there anyways? _"I'll see you later Serenity!"

Joey starts to walk away from the door but stops when he hears Serenity's door screech open.

"Good bye Joey!" Serenity says as she hugs Joey. "Have fun at work!"

"You know that I never-why the hell are you wearing that!?" Joey says as he looks at Serenity weirdly.

"I just wanted to see how it looks on me." Serenity says as innocently as possible. _Is it really that revealing?_

"Yeah right! Where were you planning to go when I left for work-better yet, who were you going to go with?!" Joey says as he grabs Serenity's wrist. _Why does her wrist feel like... _Joey turns her wrist over that way he could see why her wrist feels so rough. "Serenity! How could you?!" Joey starts to hypervenilate. "How could you do this to yourself?! Why did you slash your wrists!?" Joey says as he starts to breathe heavily like a maniac would. "Do you want to die!? Do you want to kill yourself?!"

"I-I- don't but-" Serenity's struggling voice is cut off by Joey's loud and hoarse sounding voice.

"Then why did you do it?! Is it because of Duke?!" Joey continues his hold on Serenity's wrist.

"No it's-" Serenity is cut off by Joey once again.

"Is it because of Justin?! Or is it because of me?!" Joey says as he starts to cry. "It is...it is because of me isn't it?! I've been such a bad brother to you that now you want to kill yourself!"

"Joey!" Serenity says as she starts to cry. "I didn't cut myself because of you! Why would I try to kill myself because of you!? You're the best older brother that a sister can ask for!" Serenity says as she hugs Joey. _I knew I should have told Joey this morning! Now he thinks that I did it because of him!_

"Then answer this question: why-why did you do it!? Why would you do this to yourself?!" Joey once again starts to hyperventilate. Once again he shows Serenity her wrist. "This-this will never go away! You'll have this for the rest of your life! What will happen when you go out with some guy you like and he sees this?! What are you going to tell him!? Huh!? Or are you going to end up killing yourself after you figure out that he left because he didn't want to be with a girl with suicidal issues?! You'll never get married because he might think that you'll kill yourself if you two end up having a divorce. If you do end up getting married remember this, the only reason why he would marry you is because the he feels sorry for you and cares enough about whether or not you kill yourself!! Otherwise, you'll end up committing suicide because one day you'll figure out that you're going to be alone for the rest of your life! No guy wants to marry a girl with suicidal issues that already has slashes on her wrists!!" _Serenity...you ruined your life...your future...your dream..._

Serenity pulls her wrist away from Joey. "I don't want to die alone..." Serenity says sadly as she gently rubs her wrist with her hand. _How can he say that?! Does he want me to be alone for the rest of my life?!_

"Even though you're my little sister, I have to say this. The truth is that you will end up alone no matter what. No guy will ever ask you to marry or go out with him. As you grow older, all the guys you knew or dated will be married and all of your friends, including me, will be married. I can't always be here for you Serenity...I-I can't throw out my dream of having a family one day just to make sure that you don't kill yourself. By the time my first child is born, you most likely would've committed suicide already...you will kill yourself before you gave your life a chance..." Joey says as he cries and starts to shake. "Serenity, you'll cry every time someone you know gets married...every time you think about how that will never be you walking down the aisle to your man..."

"I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life. I want to get married to the man I love and have kids-"

"Unfortunately for you, that will never happen...you'll be alone for the rest of your life." Joey stops crying and looks at Serenity to see that she is still crying. "I'm going to see if Mai will come over and watch you."

"Why do you want her to watch me?" Serenity says as Joey starts to walk to the kitchen phone. _If she does come over, then she'll find out about my date with Seto! And I know that no matter much I tell her to keep it a secret from Joey, she'll tell Joey! And I really don't want Joey finding out about my date with Seto tonight. If he does, he'll make me cancel my date and make me break up with him! I don't want to break up with him! I...think I love Seto..._

Joey starts to dial Mai's phone number on the light yellow kitchen phone. "I don't trust you to be by yourself anymore...I want to make sure that you don't end up killing yourself tonight." _Come on Mai! Pick up the phone! _"Hello Mai." Joey says as he hears that Ma has answered the phone.

"Hi Joey! Wait...weren't you supposed to-"

"Yes. Can you do me a huge favor or are you busy tonight?"

"What's this huge favor that you want me to do?" _It's probably going to the grocery store...again..._

"Can you come over here tonight and...um...hang out with Serenity?" _Please say yes! I just hope she doen't ask why! I really don't feel like crying again as I tell her..._

"Sure...why do you sound so...depressed?" _What happened over _there_ tonight?_

"Because I have to go to work!" Joey says trying to sound as happy as possible. "Can you be here by 3:50 P.M.?"

"Sure! I'll leave right now!

"Thank you so much Mai!" Joey says right before he hangs up the phone and turns to Serenity.

"Your-" _He hung up the phone on me! How dare he! I wonder why I have to watch Serenity anyways..._

"Mai is going to come over to watch you." Joey looks at the clock and sees that if he doesn't leave right now, he's going to miss the four o'clock train causing him to be late for his drive-up job at McDonalds. He then looks back at Serenity. "Can I trust you to not do anything stupid if I leave for work now?"

"Joey, the only reason why I cut myself was because I was angry and depressed and confused...and it definitely wasn't because of you!" Serenity says as she looks at the yellowish kitchen tile. _How could he even think that I cut myself because of him?_

"I don't care about that right now but can I trust-"

"Yes you can trust me to stay home by myself until Mai comes. Besides, I'm never going to do it ever again..." _The pain I felt when I cut myself...it felt like someone had stabbed my back with a dagger and they were slowly twisting it until I finally died..._

"Okay...I love you

Ren! See ya when I get home at 11:30 tonight!" Joey says as he and Serenity hug each other. "We'll talk about this later, okay?"

They stop hugging and Joey then grabs his red and white stripped shirt and a black backpack that is full of his homework he has yet to do. He then starts to leave.

"Sure. Love you Joey! Bye!" Serenity says as Joey closes the door. _Damn it! Now I have to call off my date with Seto...or do I?_

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to the memory of Cecilia, who used to be one of my older, out-of-state, suicidal friends. She committed suicide two years ago a couple of hours after her best friend got married. In her suicide note, shh wrote that she had no purpose in living anymore because she knew that she would die alone. She also wrote that her dream of getting married and having kids was destroyed when her best friend married the only man that she would ever love. When she went to the wedding that unfaithful day, people who noticed her at the wedding said that she was mainly depressed the entire time. After the wedding was over, she walked all the way home, saying goodbye to anyone she knew. Before she actually killed herself, she called her father and told him goodbye. Moments after this call, she took out a small handgun and shot herself in her head. when I was told that she had killed herself, I started crying. At the funeral, I realized that her best friend wasn't there...no one, except for her family and my parents, was there. Her mother told me hat she had written a note that explained why she would kill herself. As I read it, I realized that we both felt the same way about life, it is pointless unless there is a point to it. Cecilia was one of the best friends that I ever had. She is one of the many people that I know that had or are planning to kill themself. Every time when I feel upset about her suicide, I listen to a song by **Pillar** called **Bring me down**. It may not be a happy song or anything, but it reminds me of all the times that we hung out together.


	20. Chapter 20

Dancer of the night:

Dancer: I am very sorry for your friend killing herself. That is very sad.  
(starts to cry)  
Joey: Why are you crying?  
Dancer:Because I am and if you have no respect then get out of here!  
Joey: What did i do?  
Dancer:(gets out death gun)Here is death gun! Mhahahahahahahahaha!  
Yami: Joey did you do something to her angry?  
Joey: I don't know? When I came in here she was crying.  
Yami: Dancer: Please don't kill anybody. The police has a thing that can say  
how many people you killed in one day. Today you have killed... 4,0 people!  
What the hell!  
Dancer: I can't control that sorry. besides I would like to do something  
first.(shoot Joey in the leg)  
Joey: What was that for!  
Dancer: You don't understand your Sister!  
Joey: Yeah I do understand her!  
Dancer:That is it!(shoots randomly at Joey)  
Joey:Ah! Help she is a lunatic!  
Yami: Don't call her that or it will get worse.  
Dancer: I think that is to late.(pulls out chainsaw with flame in it)  
Joey: Help!(runs out of the room)  
Dancer: He should know I was not going to use this on him.  
Yami: Ok?  
Dancer: Anyways This is a great chap and update soon.  
Yami: What happened to him anyways.  
Dancer: Oh some of my friends will get him.

It is 3:51 P.M. and Mai has finally arrived at the apartment

"Hello Mai!" Serenity says as she runs out the apartment to greet Mai. "How are you doing?"

Mai shuts the car door to her red Acura and looks at Serenity. Mai notices that Serenity is actually wearing something cute and somewhat revealing instead of her regular none cute and none revealing clothing.

"I love those clothes on you! Where did you buy them?" Mai says as she starts to walk over to Serenity._I can't believe it! She actually bought something that will make guys look at her! No wonder why Joey asked me to watch her! He wanted me to watch her that way he can mke sure that she didn't go anywhere when he left for work!_

"Um...I bought them when I used to live in California. So I really can't remember which store it was." Serenity says as she and Mai start to walk into the apartment. _If Mi loves these clothes, then I know for sure that they are a bit too revealing..._

"That sucks...so, where were you planning to go tonight?" Mai asks as she and Serenity go into the kitchen.

"Why would you think that I was planning to go somewhere?" Serenity asks trying to act as clueless as possible. _I wonder if Joey told her to ask me that...if he did, then I definitely have to act as clueless and innocent as possible...but what about my date tonight? Maybe I should try to sneak out..._

"Well, you are dressed like you're going somewhere...on a date with a guy." Mai says as she looks at Serenity and sees that she's shocked a little. "Oh my God! You are going out on a date tonight! So, who's the lucky guy?" _I wonder when he asked her out! And here I thought that she had no guy friends!_

"How-how did you know that I was going on a date tonight?" Serenity asks nervously. _Great! Now she's going to tell Joey! And then Joey will never trust me ever again!_

"The look on your face...looks like you're in love! So who is he?" Mai asks with much interest as she sits down on the white kitchen chair across from where Serenity is sitting.

"Why do you want to know?" Serenity says as she gets up to get a can of Pepsi out of the green, average-sized refrigerator. "After all, you can't keep a secret, so you're probably tell Joey."

"I can keep a secret! Especially if it's a secret concerning Joey...now tell me who he is!" Mai says as Serenity looks at her from the refrigerator door. _Why does she think that I can't keep a secret! Does she actually think that I'm all about gossip even though I'm definitely not! Only a loser would revolve their life about gossip that may or may not be true! And I'm NOT a loser!_

"Guess." Serenity says as she starts to smile. _She'll never be able to guess that it's Seto! _Serenity looks at the clock. _Wow! It's almost four o'clock. _"You have until four o'clock to guess. Otherwise, he'll already be here."

"Is it...someone I dated before?" Mai asks as she walks over to the refrigerator to also get herself a can of Pepsi. _If he is some guy I used to date...then I have to go through that extremely long list of ex-boyfriends..._

"No." Serenity says as she looks at the clock again. _One minute before four o'clock...crap! I forgot to do that! _"Damn it!"

"What's wrong Serenity?" Mai stares at Serenity questioningly.

"Do you think that I should put some kind of makeup on? Or do you think that I look okay the way I am? _The one thing that almost every girl wears everyday...I forget to put on..._

"Well..." Mai stares at Serenity and tries to imagine what she would look like with certain makeup. "...if you do put any kind of makeup on, it has to be a really light color. If I was you, I would just wear lip gloss because if you do put makeup on, chances are that it really isn't going to match your clothing and then you're going to have to get changed. Personally, though, I think that your boyfriend should accept the way you look. If he says that you need to do something like lose weight or put more makeup on, dump him! Besides, if anything, he should be lucky that he even got a smart and nice girl like you. So, do you have lip gloss?"

Serenity starts to walk out of the kitchen to her bedroom while Mai follows her. As Mai walks into Serenity's bedroom, she notices how neat and clean it is. The white stainless carpet and the light purple walls make Joey's bedroom look like a pigsty. Serenity sits down on her bed as she starts to shuffle through her makeup kit. When she finds what she is looking for, she takes it out and shows it to Mai, who is also sitting on the bed.

"Do you think this color is light enough?" Serenity asks as she shows Mai a light pink lip gloss that smells like grapes.

"Definitely. So, when did you say he was coming over?" Mai asks curiously as Serenity puts on the lip gloss.

Serenity looks at the clock. "He's actually late! And here I thought he was always on time!" _Oh yeah...he told me that he had to pick up Mokuba at the middle school. No wonder why he's late!_

"Look, I promise not to tell Joey about your date or that you have a boyfriend. So, who is he already!?" Mai shouts as she starts to get more and more impatient.

"You'll find out once he gets here." _I just gave her the biggest hint ever! How can she be so...oblivious?! I mean, who in their right mind wouldn't be able to figure out that it's Seto Kaiba?_

* * *

Joey has finally arrived at the train station and is boarding the train

_Stupid train station! Always raising the price on tickets! I'm so tired of paying more getting to work than I am making there!_

Joey shows the boarder his ticket and finds a seat close to the train's door.

_Well, at least this time I don't have to smell baby barf...or shit. _Joey looks around the train and notices that, for the first time ever, it is actually pretty clean.

The doors then shut as the train begins to go to its next destination: uptown. A couple of minutes after the train starts to move, Joey starts to fall asleep but is quickly awakened by a call on his cell phone. He wakes up and takes his banged up cell phone from his jean pocket. As he looks to see who it is, he realizes that it is a blocked call. Even though he doesn't who it is, he answers it anyways.

"Hello. Who is this?" Joey asks as he accepts the call.

"It doesn't matter if you know me or not. I have information that you might find disturbing..." The person on the phone says in a weird voice.

"Yeah? And what is this disturbing information?"_It's probably Geico gain...always trying to get me to switch to their car insurance even though I don't own a car..._

"Your sister..."

"What about my sister!" Joey shouts as he notices that people around him are looking at him weirdly.

"Your sister...is going out with..."

"Who is my sister going out with? Joey whispers into the phone as he looks around and notices that some people are still looking at him like he's a psycho.

"Your little sister...is going out with...Seto Kaiba at four o'colock this afternoon...goodbye."

"Wait, how do I know if you're telling the-" The phone call has ended leaving Joey confused. _Should I believe whoever that was? Maybe I should call Serenity just to prove to myself that she isn't going out with Seto today...but if Mai picks up, I'll ask to talk to Serenity. If my little sister is there, I'll just tell her that I called to see how everything was going and, if Mai doesn't let me talk to her, then I'll know that whomever just called me was telling the truth. Seto, I swear to God, if you're dating my sister I will KILL YOU!!_

* * *

After hanging up on Joey, a strange trench-coated teenage boy leaves the phone booth at the train station. He then takes out his brand new Samsung cell phone and calls another person.

"Are you sure this will work?" The black trenched-coated teenager starts to walk through the crowd. "Excellent." He hangs up his cell phone_. Serenity Wheeler, you will become my girlfriend no matter what! Even if I have to kill Kaiba personally! No matter what me and you will end up together forever!! And if someone tries to stop me, I'll kill them too! If Serenity really cares about Seto's life, well...I think a little threat will scare her into marrying me_!

He exits the train station and vanishes as he is driving a brand new Convertible.


	21. Chapter 21

Dancer: Okay. Yami! Get your butt in here!  
Yami:(comes in the room) What is it now.  
Dancer: Go find the the person who is doing this all.  
Yami: Fine what ever.(goes out of the room)  
Dancer: This is a great chap. Oh and please update soon.  
Yami:(comes in with the person) Here he is.  
Person: Oh is this the death row cuz a girl can't kill me.  
Yami: Watch on what you are saying cuz she kill alot of people in the past  
where I have lost count.  
Person: Oh I am so scared.  
Dancer:(brings out a bow and some arrows) Mhahahahahahahahahahaha! This is  
your last day to live.  
Person:(gulps) Um you know what I will not threat or do any thing to  
Serenity. I promise.  
Dancer: Yeah right.(Shoots him with a arrow.)  
Police: there you are you murdered another person.  
dancer: I am really tiered of you guys following me around.  
Police: It's are job.  
dancer: You know what I say? I say get a life.  
Police: that is it.(chases her out of the room)  
Yami: Not this again. When will she learn.

Seto is still driving his Mercedes-Benz to Serenity's apartment

"So uh…when did you get the courage to ask Serenity out anyways?" Mokuba says as he looks at his older brother. "Or did she ask you out?"

"What are you talking about? I always had the courage to ask girls out." _How can he even ask me that? __**Because you're weak. **__I am not! __**Then why did you cut yourself? **__I wanted to die! I already told you that! __**Cutting is a weakness… **__So what if I cut myself! __**When you cut yourself, you're slowly killing yourself... **__Shut up! I don't want to hear it! You're nothing more than my subconscious mind trying to control my every action and thought! __**Believe what you want…but when you need someone to talk to, don't come crying to me! **_

"Then why is it that whenever you have a girlfriend, you're afraid that the media will find out about it and then write lies about what has and hasn't happened yet?" _You're going to have to try harder than that to lie to me. You really wanted me to believe that you always had courage, didn't you? I know you better than anyone else Seto. _

"I'm not afraid of the media…I just don't like it when they distort the truth to everything I do and say…" _I hope to God that nobody decides to tell the media about my date with Serenity…that's all I need…the media on my back asking me questions about my date and who the girl was...its not like I'm embarrassed about her or anything...I just don't want the media to find out…_

"That's true. They do it a lot to you, too." _Especially when they found out Seto's hospital visit…they made up all those lies about how he was there for cancer treatment. _"So, which restaurant are we going to?"

"I have no idea. Which one do you want to go to?" Seto says as he makes a left turn.

"Probably one that's romantic." Mokuba says with a plotting smirk. _If Serenity realizes tonight that Seto actually has feelings for her, maybe she'll become my sister-in-law! _

Seto quickly looks at Mokuba. "And what evilness are you plotting?" _Whenever he smiles like that, nothing good comes of it…like that one time when he made me go out with his teacher. I still have nightmares because of that…just thinking about it makes me want to throw up. _

Mokuba snaps out of plotting his scheme. "What-oh nothing." _Whew! That was a close one… _"So when are we going to arrive at her apartment?"

"Look for apartment number eight for me." Seto says as he looks at the apartment numbers on his side of the car. _Maybe it wasn't the best idea for me to drive my Mercedes-Benz through this part of town... _"It should be on your side."

"Found it!" Mokuba says as he looks out the window. _That took no effort at all! Compared to the neigboring apartments, it looks pretty...decent..._

Seto parks his car in the street and leans over Mokuba to see if it's the right apartment number.

"Roll up your window and lock the door." Seto says as he opens the door and gets out of the car. As he looks around, he notices a red Acura parked in the driveway. _I thought that they didn't own a car...well, at least one that actually looks pretty new. I wonder who it is._

"Hey! Wait up Seto!" Mokuba slams the car door shut as he catches up to his older brother at the front door to see that, for some odd reason, he has yet to knock on it. "Well, aren't you going to knock on the door?" _Why is he just standing there all shocked like...maybe he's nervous. Maybe it's because this is his first girlfriend that he actually has feelings for. After all, he basically just talked about her the whole way here, which is something he usually doesn't do unless it's about work or his computer breaking down on him._

"The front door is cracked opened." _I hope to God that nothing has happened to her! If something did, then whomever did it is going to pay!_

"So what if the door is open a little! Gee, you make it seem like a big deal! 'Oh, my name is Seto and I'm afraid that the cracked door is going to kill me even though I want to kill myself! I'm such a pansy!'" Mokuba says trying to mock Seto's voice as he looks at Seto and sees that he is giving him the look. "Well, then prove me wrong! Knock on the door! That's all you have to do!" Mokuba once again looks at Seto and sees that he's both pissed off at him and shocked. _What a pansy! Well, if he's not going to do it, then I will! _"Move over!"

"Mokuba let me, okay?" Seto says as he knocks on the door causing it to creak oen. _That was...random. **Like a scene from a horror movie. **What are you talking about? **I'm just saying that, before something bad is about to happen, the door always creaks open making whomever knocked on the door, go in to meet their brutal death. **That sounds like something I would say to scare little kids... **So, are you going in? **Yes. I have to know whether or not she's alright. **That's exactly what the person in the horror movie would say. **Shut up! Wait a second...I thought you said that you wouldn't talk to me- **I lied. I'm going to annoy until...well, I really don't know yet but probably when everything goes according to my plans. **And that will be... **I already told you that I don't know yet! **Okay! That's fine with me! **It should have been since I first started talking to you! **_"I guess we should go in..." _**What did I just tell you not to do!? What do you have a death wish or something!? **Leave me alone- **For a little while. And when I say little, I mean little! **Fine by me..._

"Uh- after you big brother." Mokuba says as he goes behind Seto and stats to shake. _Doesn't he know that this always happens in the horror movies?!_

"Hello Serenity." Seto says as he takes is eyes off of Mokuba to look at the door. _She doesn't look hurt in anyway...but just to make sure, I should ask her if she knows who car that is..._ _**Told you she would be alright! **No you didn't! **I know...but YOU were scared shitless! The look on your face, PRICELESS! **I thought you said you be gone for a little while. **I got bored...and lonely...but mostly bored. I LOVE annoying YOU! **Can you NOT annoy me when I'm on my date tonight? **Sure but then I get to annoy twice as much tomorrow! **Fine just go away! _

"Hello Seto!" Serenity says as she and Seto hug. "Hello Mokuba!" She says as she sees Mokuba hiding behind Seto. _I wonder what's the matter with Mokuba..._

"So Serenity, who's your-" Mai stops as she looks out the front door to see none other then Seto Kaiba walking into the apartment. _Is it who I think it is? Or am I just high again and imaginig things again?_

"That's right! Seto is my boyfriend!" Serenity says as she laughs a little. "Is it really that surprising to you? It really shouldn't be. After all, he did sit with us at lunch, right next to me..." Serenity notices that Mai is still in shock so she continues with what she was saying. "Come on Mai! You didn't notice that we were holding hands underneath the table and looking at each other every couple of seconds!? Why do you think that we came to and left lunch at the same time?! I mean, we didn't do anything but we were just hanging out...getting to know each other better." Serenity turns to Seto and Mokuba. "I'll be ready to go in a second!" With that, she leaves the room. _I can't wait to spend the rest of the day dating Seto!_

"So...you're really Serenity's boyfriend?" Mai asks as she finally faces reality. _I-I can't believe it! How can someone as rich and famous as Seto like someone as poor as Serenity?!_

"Yes, she's my girlfriend." Seto looks at Mai, who is currently holding her head with her hand like she has a really bad headache. _Why does she look like she's going to pass out? Maybe she should sit down or something..._

"And why is Mokuba here if you're going on a date with Serenity?" Mai asks as she looks at the raven-haired kid with her hands on her hips leaning in towards him.

"To make sure that they don't do anything that I wouldn't do!" Mokuba looks at Mai and then at Seto. _I always wanted to say that! Boy does Mai pissed! Just look at those angry glaring eyes that she's giving Seto! Then again, I really shouldn't make fun of him like that anymore...unless it involves a pie to the face! In which case, I have a lot of those pictures to use as blackmail! If I don't get my way, well then, let's just say that People magazine is going to have a lot to say when they write about this story! _"Just kidding. Actually I'm here because I want to hang out with Seto and his girlfriend. Trust me Mai, it's just as a surprise to you as it is for me."

"Okay...that's just weird..." Mai says as she steps away from Mokuba. _Remind me never to fuck with that kid! It looks like he can go insane and kill me, and look perfectly innocent when he goes to court for it!_

Serenity finally returns back to the room with her purse. "I'm ready! Let's go!" She turns to Mai. "I'll be back at ten thirty tonight!" _This is going to be the best first date ever!_

"Okay...bye. I'll cover for you if Joey calls. Have fun on your date." _Sniff They grow up so fast. One day you're teaching them to attract boys and the next they're going out with a multi-billionaire CEO._

"Thank you! You're the best! Bye Mai!" Serenity says as she, Seto, and Mokuba leave the apartment. "Remember, my date tonight is not allowed to get out to anybody! So DON'T tell anyone!" _Especially if it's Joey! He'll kill Seto and will NEVER trust me again!_

"You can trust me to keep my mouth shut about this!" Mai says as she exits the house to wave good bye to Serenity. _I wonder who I should tell first..._

As Seto is reaching his car, he unlocks his car with a clicker and opens the passenger side door for Serenity. Seto, who is acting very gentlemen-like, smirks at Serenity as she enters the car. Once she is in, he shuts the door for her and goes into the car from the driver's side. Once they are all in the car, he starts the car and quickly drives away from Serenity's apartment. Once Mai sees that the car has completely vanished from her sight, she goes back inside the small brick apartment.

"I wonder what I should do now...I'm so bored! Maybe I should...wait, they don't have a computer! No! I can't blog or anything!" Mai collapses onto the couch and finally decides to shut her eyes when the kitchen phone starts to ring. _I wonder who that could be...Crap! If it is who I think it is, then Serenity is going to get in trouble and Seto is going to die! _"Hello? Who is this"

"No one that concerns you...seeing that Serenity didn't answer the phone, I'm guessing that she's on her date with Kaiba now, right?" The voice says over the phone. As Mai is hearing this, she is completely stunned. "Come now, don't be shocked."

"Who is this? You're creeping the shit out of me? Is this your idea of a joke!? Who is this? And how did you know that Serenity went on a date tonight with Kaiba?" Mai says panicly as she tries to find Seto's phone number.

"You won't find his cell number to warn them that I'm stalking them. Heck, you don't even know where they are going or anything! All I want you to know is that I am going to kill Seto and Serenity is going to be mine and only mine. And, if she has any objects, let's just see what she thinks when she has my handgun to her forehead! Good bye Mai. Oh and in case you're wondering why you are so tired, it's because I put sleeping pills in your drink! If you really want to know who this is, turn around...I'm right behind you."

Mai turns around and is immediately knocked out when the strange figure hits her n the head with a lamp. He then reaches for her pulse and sees that she's still breathing.

"Too bad...next time, it'll be Kaiba dead on the floor instead of some hooker-like girl passed out on the floor like she over-dosed on her pot..." The figure then leaves the apartment and starts to drive in the direction of the arcade_. Seto, this is you're last day on Earth...say your prayers and good byes because there's no mercy tonight! _


	22. Chapter 22

The Domexiqueen:

Joey: first my sister and now Mai! NO! WHY IS EVERYONE AROUND ME SUFFERING?!  
Me: slaps him silly CALM DOWN EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE OK!  
Yami: I don't think that's helping... --  
Me: I know still slapping joey but it's so much fun!  
Justin: ... whispers to himself Now they will never find me and suspect  
anything. I can be evil  
MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Me: throws him a football  
Justin: Huh?  
Me: HE HAS THE BALL! gets a big arrow sign that lit up and had it pointed to  
Justin  
Football players: TACKLE HIM! Tackles him  
Justin: AH! Ow! lies on the ground lifeless  
Me: Thought you can go evil huh?! well nothing gets by me! while talking a  
huge nuclear bomb goes and passes in front of her  
Burglars: Wow she didn't see a thing!  
Me: anyways Great Chapter! as usual and Update soon! takes out Machete  
Don't worry Justin! I'll just need to cut those limbs of yours  
Justin: 0.0 AH! hops away  
Me: takes a pogo stick and chases after him WAIT I JUST WANT TO HARM YOU!  
Yugi: Bye!

Dancers of the night:

Dancer: Okay! That is it!(goes and finds the guy that is doing all of this.)  
Yami: Why do I have to be with the maniac all the time. Anyways she wants to  
say Great chap and update soon.  
Dancer: Yami where is my bow.  
Yami: Um I don't know but when you left yesterday, which the cops were  
chasing you, well the person took your bow and your arrow's.  
Dancer: You let that guy take them.(gets really mad) DID YOU HEAR ME!  
Yami:(scared) Y-Y-Yes I heard you.  
Dancer: THEN ANSWER ME!  
Yami: Yes I let him take it I was going to get it back.  
Dancer:(pulls out knife) That is it with you. I will kill you with a knife.  
Yami:(running around the room) NO you don't you will never kill me!(gets hit  
by ice cream out of nowhere) Yum Ice cream.(starts to eat Ice cream)  
Dancer:(confused) Where did that come from? Anyways.(Hits Yami with the knife  
and makes him pass out.) Well I guess I better go and find my stuff.

Seto is in his car driving Serenity, Mokuba, and himself to the arcade

"Serenity, I have a quick yes or no question for you." Mokuba says as he smirks and looks at her. _The same question that I always ask my big bor's girlfriends, I'm going to ask you..._

"Okay...uh- what is it?" Serenity asks curiously as she looks out the window and, through the reflection of the glass, sees Seto. _My first boyfriend ever...one of the richest and youngest CEO ever. I remember the first time we met. It was on his blimp and I was trying to get him to land it that way we could get Bakura to a doctor. Obviously he won but he was nice enough to tell us that the best doctors around were on his blimp and would take care of him. He looks so hot when he's pretending not to care about anyone but himself! Ever since that day, I always had a crush on him! I mean, I would never write or talk about him because I didn't want Joey or anyone to find out but none the less, I always had dreams about going out with him and being his girlfriend! I can't believe those dreams finally became true today when he asked me to be his girlfriend! Sure, we don't really know each other but who does when they first start dating? After all, people always hide their real self behind a brick wall of lies that is always torn down when they are with the person they love... _

"So, Serenity, are-" Mokuba is hastily interrupted by Seto when he put his hand over Mokuba's mouth.

"Don't you dareask her that! It doesn't concern you in any way!" Seto says as he yells at Mokuba and notices with his peripheral vision that Serenity is somewhat shocked. _Great! Now she probably thinks that I'm an asshole for yelling at Mokuba...**That's because you are an asshole! **Shut up! It wasn't a question...it was a statement! **Then I'm making you happy by telling you that you're an asshole! **What the hell is that supposed to mean?! I said that she probably thinks that I'm an asshole! **Oh then...she wouldn't think that if you weren't mean...try being nice for a change! **I don't do nice! Wait a second...I thought you said that you would leave me alone tonight!! **Once again, I lied! **Go away! **There's no way that I'm going to miss this date! **If you want it to last then shut up and leave me alone before she decides to break up with me! **For what reason? **What?! **Why would she break up with you? **She'll think I'm crazy! Now shut up and leave me alone! **Fine! Maybe I'll bother you later...** Just go!_

"What doesn't concern him?" Serenity asks with slight confusion written on her face. _What was Mokuba going to ask me?_

Mokuba starts to try talking through Seto's hand but, instead, mumbles. He then puts his two hands on Seto's wrist and starts to pull Seto's hand off of his mouth. "Are you a-" Mokuba's mouth is once again covered by Seto's hand. _Come on! It's just one question! _

"Am I a what?" Serenity turns to Seto. "Can you please take your hand off of his mouth and let him continue with what he is asking me?" _What is Mokuba going to ask me that Seto doesn't want him to know? _

Seto reluctantly takes his hand off of Mokuba's mouth. "Finally! So Serenity, are you still a virgin?" Mokuba asks Serenity as he leans in closer to her and starts to smile.

"Mokuba!" Seto turns to Serenity, who is completely shocked. "I told you that it doesn't concern him." _You are one perverted little brother, Mokuba!_

"So are you or not?" Mokuba asks trying to pressure her into telling him. He then looks at Seto, who is completely focused on his driving. _He's probably pissed off at me! Oh well...he should be used to it. After all, I asked all of his other girlfriends. _Mokuba then opens a bag of gummy worms that was hidden in his backpack and starts to eat.

"Yes I am...your brother is my first boyfriend. And this is my first date too." _Why did he want to know that anyways..._

"That's good, right Seto?" _Ha! Seto is probably so pissed off at me!_

"Mokuba, do me a favor and never ask that question again." _What is he trying to do?! Every time he asks that question, my girlfriend always breaks up with me or I break up with her. _"So...do you guys want to go to a French or Italian restaurant?"

"I thought that we were going to the arcade first." Mokuba says as he looks at Seto.

"We are but I want to know which restaurant you guys want to go to that way we can get a reservation."

"Then how about we go to the Italian restaurant? What about you, Serenity? Where do you want to go?" Mokuba looks at Serenity as he starts to smile.

"I guess the Italian restaurant...I mean if that's okay with you Seto." Serenity asks nervously. _Why do I get so nervous when I'm around him...maybe it's because this is my first date and I don't know what to do..._

"Yes its fine. Besides, I haven't had Italian pasta in quite a while." Seto says as he smirks. _I wonder why she asked me if it was okay? Maybe she thought that I only liked to French food...or it could be because she never had French food and she's afraid that she won't like it. _"Are you nervous?" Seto whispers to Serenity that way his little brother can't listen in on them.

"A little..." Serenity softly says as she looks into his blue eyes. _Is it that noticeable? _

"I am too. After all, this is my first date with a girl that I really like a lot." Seto says quietly. _So she is nervous... _"That's what makes us human. Look if you need to talk, I'm here for you. Just tell me what's bothering you and I'll try and help you."

"And if there's anything that you need to talk about-" Serenity's quiet whisper is interrupted by Mokuba's really loud, very hyper voice.

"Yes! That means that I get to have spaghetti and meatballs!" Mokuba cheerfully says unknowingly that he's interrupting Seto and Serenity's private conversation. _I love spaghetti and meatballs! It's one of my favorite things to eat! _"So Seto, when are we going to get to the arcade?"

"In a couple of minutes." Seto says as he starts to dial the number for the Italian restaurant. "Hello. This is Seto Kaiba..."

"So Serenity, what are you going to get to eat?" Mokuba says as Seto is talking to the restaurant on his cell phone.

"I have no idea...it depends on what they have." Serenity says as she looks out the window and sees Seto's reflection. _I wonder what he's thinking about right now..._

Seto hangs up his cell phone. "We got the reservation for six o'clock." Seto quickly glances at Serenity. _I still can't believe that she went against her brother's orders and left her apartment just in order to go out on a date with me! I feel...I think I feel somewhat...happy..._

"That's good." Serenity says nervously. _Why am I so nervous in front of him? Usually, I'm not this nervous...maybe it's because I'm dating someone for the first time in my life..._

"And we're also at the arcade..." Seto looks into his rear view mirror and notices that Mokuba is weirdly hyper. "Don't you dare slam that door shut!" Seto says as Serenity and him get out of the car.

"I won't!" Mokuba says hyperly as he shuts the car door and runs into the arcade.

"Wow...how much sugar did he have today?" Serenity asks Seto as she walks around the car to be by his side.

"I have no idea..." _He probably had a little too much...like usual... _Seto looks at the back seat of the car and notices that there is a big bag of sugar-coated gummy snakes on the ground. _So that's why he's so hyper... _"...apparently a whole bag of sugar-coated gummy snakes..."

"...maybe we should go after him." Serenity says as she continues what Seto is saying.

"Yeah...maybe we should. Just to make sure he doesn't attract too much attention." Seto says agreeing to Serenity. _Did she just...complete my sentence? That's just weird. **To a point. **Yes, to a point. **You want to know why she knew what you were going to say? **Sure, enlighten me. **It's because you two are meant to be together! **What the hell does that mean!? **I'm not telling you. You must learn what it means yourself. **Fine! Maybe I will! **Maybe you should! **Shut up! **Why do you always yell at me and tell me to shut up?! **Because you're annoying! **Then I'll stop annoying you...for now... **Wait a second! **What!? One minute you're telling me to leave and the next you're telling me to hang on! Which one is it!? **Do you think that I should...kiss her or not on the first date? **It depends on what happens. **What is that supposed to mean?! **I'll tell you when the time comes...**_

* * *

The train has finally arrived at Joey's destination and Joey is walking to his job

_I wonder why that guy tried to get me mad at Serenity. After all, I know that Serenity would never go behind my back and date Kaiba...besides, I never should believe someone that I don't even know. Just in case...maybe I should call her and see if she's alright._

Joey continues walking on the light gray sidewalk past a small groups of people. He starts to look around at his surroundings and sees the familiar stores as he passes by. He then looks at the people passing by in hopes that he will see someone that he knows but, as usual, he doesn't. As he is walking, Joey sees the big, yellow McDonald's sign so he walks into the building through the black-edged, glass door. As he is walking in, he accidentally bumps into his boss, who falls onto the floor.

"I am so sorry Mr. Vilmen. Here let me help you up." Joey says as he extends his arm and help his boss up. _Please don't fire me! Please don't fire me!_

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize to me. So, Joey, how are you doing?" Mr. Vilmen asks caringly. Mr.Vilmen is fifty-five and already has mostly white hair yet somehow managed to still have most of his hair. He is one of the nicest managers that a person can ever ask for, especially when you work for a fast food place like McDonald's. He cares more about his crew than he does about the money. He always wears a red and yellow stripped shirt with red pants and black shoes, and he believes that it is his and the rest of the crews job to say hello and good bye to anyone that comes in.

"I could be better." Joey says in a somewhat depressed sounding voice.

"Why don't you sit down and tell me what's wrong." Mr.Vilmen says as he sits down and gestures Joey to do the same.

"But wouldn't that make me late?" Joey asks.

"Not at all! You are at work a little early." Joey sits down across the white, rectangular table from his boss. "Now tell me what's bothering you."

"Well...first off, some weird guy called me on my cell phone saying that my sister Serenity is going out with Seto Kaiba. I got really freaked out and, you know, I didn't believe him. After all, you can't trust someone that you don't know. So then, before I left to go here, I notice that Serenity had cuts on her wrists. I was crying and she was trying to calm me down and everything. The only reason why I still went to work is because Mai is watching her. If Mai couldn't watch her, I wouldn't have went to work because I really don't trust Serenity to be by herself anymore. Then Serenity invited Kaiba to sit with us at lunch and, at lunch, Duke asked Serenity to go out with him. Kaiba said exactly what I was going to say to Duke and I now realize that he may actually be going out with her." Joey stops talking a minute to catch his breath. "And then Serenity asked me earlier this morning to promise her that I wouldn't stand in the way if she got a boyfriend or new friends..."

"And this all, somehow, leads up to the possibility that your sister dating Kaiba?" Mr. Vilmen asks.

"Yes and I have no idea what I'm going to do to prove to myself that she isn't dating Kaiba..." Joey says as he looks at Mr. Vilmen.

"What about you go to my office and call your apartment to see if she's there. Then, if she's not, call Mai's cell phone and, if Mai doesn't answer, I will force you to go home and you will be payed." Mr. Vilmen says as he puts his hand on his chin.

"Really?" Mr.Vilmen nods his head. "Thank you so much!"

Mr.Vilmen gets up from his seat and he and Joey start to walk to his back office.

"No problem. After all, you are one of the hardest workers I have. I figured that you need to take a break and get payed once in a while. I actually did this for Selma over there when her little sister was home alone...I told her that she better go home before something should happen to that young five year old girl. If I did it for her, why can't I do the same for you?"

* * *

The person that had called Joey from the subway phone booth heard everything that Mr. Vilmen told Joey to do from his seat is only two tables away. He takes out his cell phone from his pocket.

"Joey is officially going to go home...did you knock Mia out like I told you to?"

"Yes. Once Joey goes home and sees Mai lying on the floor, he'll freak out about where Serenity is and then...we'll call him"

"Okay...I'll call you if there is any changes in his plans. Bye."

The teen at McDonald's hangs up his cell phone and quickly leaves the fast food restaurant before Joey comes back and recognizes his voice. While the teen at Joey's house is cleaning up the broken lamp that way it looks as if Mai was drugged by someone.

_Serenity will regret what she did to me...and Kaiba...Kaiba will die when I shoot him in the head with my sniper rifle...then Serenity and I can love each other and be free to be together forever without Kaiba there to sway her to him! Kaiba, you'll be six feet under by the end of today...Serenity, you will be with me on way...or another..._

* * *

**Next chapter will reveal who those two psychos that want to kill Seto and be with Serenity are!!**


	23. Chapter 23

The Domexiqueen:

.0 OMG! MOKUBA! How dare you ask if a girl is a virgin?!  
Mokuba: what?! was it that bad?

me: -- you have no idea...  
Mokuba: what I can't ask my brothers girlfriends if their a virgin or not?  
me: no you can not! That is their business not yours!  
Mokuba: I mean I asked that question before  
Me: and what happened to the relationship?!  
Mokuba: thinking I don't know?  
Me: slaps forehead THEY BROKE UP WITH HIM OR HE BROKE UP WITH THEM!  
Mokuba: oh! But I still want to know  
me: you've been with Duke again haven't you... --'  
mokuba: ...maybe  
Me: gets chainsaw I'll go after him... OH DUKE!  
Duke: what is it? I was just about to score here!  
Me: DIE! Tries to cut Duke  
Duke: 0.0 runs away AH!  
Me: dresses in a pickle suit WAIT I JUST WANT TO... um um oh what the heck!  
I JUST WANT CHOP YOU UP IT LITTLE PIECES! chases him  
seto: what was the lesson here?  
Mokuba: That if you want to kill someone you need a chainsaw and a pickle  
suit to do it gets chainsaw and pickles suit WAIT FOR ME YOU GUYS! runs  
after them  
seto: chases after Mokuba NO YOU ARE NOT KILLING ANOTHER PERSON!  
Yami: --' every body's crazy... well since DQ is busy killing duke I'll say  
it for her... Ahem Great CHAPTER! as always update soon! -

Dancers of the night:

dancer:OMG! Someone get me something to wake Mai up so that she can answer  
the dang phone so that Serenity and Kaiba have a fun time on there date!  
Yami: Her is some um, I don't know just take this over to Mai.  
Dancer:(tries to wake up Mai) It ain't working!  
Yami: I don't know what to do then.  
Justin:(comes out of nowhere) Can I help?  
Dancer:(looks at him) YOU! Give me back my bow and arrows as well, or else.  
Justin: Like I am scared of you.  
Yami:(starts to walk away) I think you should.  
Justin: What can she do to me?  
Yami: Didn't we have this talk before?  
Justin: I don't know?  
Yami: Your hair is brown I think.  
Justin:Really I didn't know that.(tries to look at his hair)  
Dancer:(gets a gun out) Well since you can't seem to give me my stuff then I  
must kill you.  
Justin:(to busy looking at his hair.)  
Dancer:Hello! I said I am going to kill you.  
Justin:(still looking at his hair)  
dancer: I SAID HELLO!  
Justin:(turns around) HI!  
Dancer: I said I am going to kill you.  
Justin: who are you again?  
dancer:(slaps her forehead) I give up.(shoots at Justin)  
Mhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahaha!! You can run but you can't Hide!  
Justin:SHE IS CRAZY!  
Yami: Great what am I to do know?  
Dancer: Yami help me get him to the wall where I can kill him!  
Tea:(comes in) Yami you want to go to the movies?  
Yami: Sure.(walks with Tea to the Movies)  
Dancer: Yami! Yami!(stops chasing Justin) Where did he go?  
Justin:(walks out of the room unseen)  
Dancer: Well anyways great chap and update soon.Yami! Where the heck are you!

Joey is in Mr.Vilmen's office calling his apartment

"Come on, Ren, pick up..." Joey says impatiently as the phone continues to ring. _Why the hell is it taking her si long to answer the phone?! She would have answered it by now unless...no! I will not even think about that! I know that my sister would never betray me and secretly go out on a date...especially with Kaiba!! Maybe she and Mai went out shopping or something..._

The phone stops ringing as the message machine says "Sorry that we're not home. Please leave your name and phone number, and leave your message after the beep. Beep"

"Hey Ren. If you're there pick up..." Joey says as he waits five seconds before continuing, "...I guess that you and Mai went out shopping...call me back as soon as you get this. Love you Ren. Bye." Joey hangs up the black office phone and turns to Mr.Vilmen. "I'm going to try calling Mai now..." Joey says as he dials Mai's cell phone number.

"Remember, if Mai doesn't answer, you are to go home and see if everything is alright." Mr.Vilmen says in his kind yet weak voice.

_Mai...please pick up your cell phone. I have to know whether or not Serenity is alright...and by she being alright, that means that she is NOT on a date with Kaiba tonight._

Meanwhile at the apartment, Mai awakens as she hears her cell phone ringing

"Hello. Who is this?" Mai says in a painful sounding voice as she holds her head and notices that she is on the couch. _Wasn't I just in the kitchen a minute ago... _Mai looks on the table in front of her and sees a couple of empty bottles of Zambugi. _Was I...drinking? No, I couldn't have been drinking...but then why does my head hurt so much? It's like somebody hit me on my head with a lamp..._

"It's Joey. I have a quick question for you." Joey says as he wonders why Mai is talking so weirdly.

"Yes, what is it?"Mai asks half-out of it as she picks up one of the bottles of alcohol and looks closely at it. _If I was drinking...I couldn't have been! After all, Joey can barely afford alcohol let alone the rent. Besides, I promised Joey that I would quit drinking...so then why is it that I have a really bad hangover? I couldn't have drank that MUCH in just a couple of minutes...maybe someone else was here too...maybe I threw a small party with Serenity..._

"Where is Serenity?" Joey asks with a very worried tone. _Please say she's at home...please say that she's right there with you and not on a date with Kaiba..._

"Serenity is..." Mai looks around. _Wait...where is Serenity? She was just here a moment ago with some guy...why does it feel like I'm forgetting something very important concerning Serenity? _"...I have no idea...maybe she's in her bedroom. Let me check." Mai gets up from the couch as she continues to hold her head with her hand and walks to Serenity's room. She opens the bedroom door and looks around. "She's not in here either...let me try shouting her name. SERENITY! SERENITY! Where are you Serenity!?" Mai says as she looks into all the other rooms in the small apartment. "I can't find her anywhere..."

"What do you mean that you can't find her anywhere?! I thought I told you to watch her tonight?! Wait a second...are you drunk again?!" Joey says as he raises his voice. "You are, aren't you?! And here I thought that you gave up drinking when you found out that Tristan and I almost got caught for stealing and drinking underage!!"

"I'm not drunk but..." Mai rubs her head as she realizes that there's a weird bump on her head that is bleeding. "...but I do have a huge bump on my head...and it's bleeding too..." _Wait a second...I remember everything! _"Joey! I remember where your sister is!"

"You do!? Where is she?" Joey says as he begins to worry about his younger sister's whereabouts. _If she's with Kaiba, it'll break my heart to say to her that I lost my trust in her...I'll quit my jobs just in order to watch her! But if it's because she's meeting with another person that cuts themselves, I'll force her to get help! I don't want anything bad to happen to her! Not ever!_

"She's on a date...look, I know that you're going to explode when you hear whom she's going out with but, yeah, I think I should inform you that she's dating..." Mai realizes that the room is starting to spin around and around. "...Kaiba...she tried to leave the apartment without me noticing but...I walked in and saw him holding Serenity...they were tongue kissing. When he saw me coming at him, he hit me with something really hard...he said something about going to a fancy restaurant and then going back to his mansion to have sex..." Mai looks around at the spinning room and realizes that it is slowly fading away. "I'm so-" Mai says as she loses consciousness and hits her head into the wall as she falls down to the floor.

"Mai! Mai! Are you alright! Answer me!" Joey says as he starts to panic. "Are you still there, Mai?! What happened?! Are you alright?!" Joey turns to Mr.Vilmen. "What should I do? I think that Mai just passed out or something, but I have to stop my sister's date with Kaiba before she...I can't even think about that!!" Joey says as he continues to panic. "Which one should I choose?! Should I risk my girlfriend's life or my sister's virginity?!"

"You go back to your apartment and see what has happened to Mai. You may have to call the hospital if you find her unconcious on the floor." Mr.Vilmen says as he puts his two hands on both of Joey's shoulders. "Then you can go and stop Serenity from losing her virginity to Kaiba. A life is the most valuable thing in the world because it can never be replaced! Now go back to your apartment before Mai dies!"

"Thank you so much Mr.Vilmen! I owe you one!" Joey says as he runs out of the office and the front door all the way back to the close distanced train station. _Mai, I hope to God that you're okay! And Serenity, you better NOT lose your virginity tonight! If you do, I will never talk to you again! Kaiba, if I find out that you had sex with Serenity, I'll beat the crap out of you and then kill you!!_

Out of nowhere the car from the train station appears

"So, I see that our little friend is in a hurry to get to Mai..." The teen says as he closes his car door and walks up to his friend. _Joey is such a class A sucker! And to think that all I had to do was whisper into Mai's ears and lie to her about what really happened... _

"You know, it's quite enjoyable to destroy ones' life for anothers' amusement and self-gratitude...isn't it Duke?"

"Yes it is. They deserve it too...Serenity shouldn't have called you up at the last minute and told you that she no longer wanted to go out on a date with you. And Kaiba is just an asshole. He gets what he deserves and he definitely doesn't deserve Serenity's love. Isn't that right, Justin?" Duke says as he starts to smile manically at Justin.

"Yes it was rude. But, not to worry, she and I will be together forever once Kaiba's out of the picture. And when I say out of the picture, I mean that he'll no longer be part of the living...he'll be covered with blood...dead on the floor." Justin says as if he was obsessed over blood and dead bodies. _I can't wait to see him dead on the ground...and I can't especially wait for when he begs for mercy!_

"And with Kaiba dead, I'll be able to buy out his corporation and become even richer! It's a win-win situation for us!" Duke says psychotically. _But it's a win-lose situation when it comes to Kaiba! I can't wait until he finally kill him...I wonder how we should kill him...maybe we should stab him a bunch of times or shoot him in the head..._

"I just can't help but wonder what will happen to Mokuba...sure I want Kaiba dead but I don't want to make Mokuba feel upset...I don't want to kill Kaiba if it means that Mokuba is put up for re-adoption or becomes suicidal...I have no grudge against the younger one and I don't want him to hate me for killing his older brother..." Justin says with a bit of sadness. _I don't want to end up harming Mokuba in any way...he's been through so much in his life already..._

"So what!? I thought about that too but then I thought about the power that his death will give me! Hell, if it wasn't for Kaiba stealing your girl, I would've never thought about killing him!" _Don't you DARE chicken out on me now, Justin!_

"Good point. Maybe I should think more about the positives rather then the negatives. After all, Serenity and I deserve to be together." _I wonder if Duke is just using me to kill Kaiba and then kill me just in order to get Serenity...that means he'll get both power and Serenity! If he thinks that I'm that dumb to believe his so called 'win-win situation', he better think again! _

"That's right...you two would make the perfect couple! This is your revenge on Serenity when she back-talked you in Spanish class. This is your revenge on Kaiba when he stole Serenity from you. Just remember that and you and Serenity will live happily ever after..." Duke starts to walk back to his car. "Don't forget to call Joey and tell him which restaurant Serenity and Kaiba went to on their date...just make it sound more sexual than it really is. Like tell him...sexual things like...look just make it sound really bad and really sexual." Duke gets into his car, closes the door shut, and leaves. _So far, everything is going all according to my plans. I'll get richer and get rid of Kaiba. I just have this weird feeling that Justin no longer trusts me...I wonder why..._

Justin looks as the car vanishes into the rest of the vast world before he continues walking to his car.

_I never trusted you, Duke. Not even in the beginning. I know that you're going to betray me...and, when you do, Kaiba won't be the only one lying dead on the ground..._

* * *

Sorry for the lack of detail but I'm writing this on my DS Browser again. Trust me, it takes an extremely long time to type a word...I promise, the next chapter will have more detail. Also I would like to thank everyone who has read and or reviewed to my story. I really appreciate it!


	24. Chapter 24

Dancers of the night:

Yami: Dancer! Where are you!  
Seto: Can't find Dancer?  
Yami: No. Did she say any thing to you before she left?  
seto:(flashback)  
Dancer:Hey Seto I am going to go kill Duke and Justin.  
Seto: Why do you want to kill them?  
dancer: Because They both want to kill you and Duke will get richer and  
Justin will get Serenity and I can't let that happen.(grabs a gun)  
seto: Try not to damage alot of things.(dancer leaves)  
(End Flashback)  
Seto: Nope I don't think she said anything.  
Yami: Did you see her leave?  
Seto: Nope. Tell you the truth I haven't seen her all morning.  
Yami: You want to go over to Tea's house? I think Serenity is there.  
Seto: Sure why not.(they both leave)  
Dancer:(comes running in)Hey Great chap and update soon.  
Police: We got you surrounded!  
Dancer: No you don't.(thinks quickly) NO you will never catch me!  
Police: Lets see you kill Justin and Duke am I right?  
Dancer: Yes but what does that have to do with y'all not catching me?  
Police: I don't know? Anyways do you have a donut I am hungry.  
Dancer:(hands him a donut)  
Police:(eats donut) Thanks know where were we?  
Dancer:(all ready gone)  
Police: Where did she go?

As all of this is happening, Seto and Serenity are walking around the arcade as they try to find out where Mokuba is

_I can't BELIEVE that my first date with Serenity involves looking around as arcade just in order to find my younger brother!! I thought that I told him to NEVER have sugar! Especially when I'm trying to impress my girlfriend! **So what? Just look at her. **_Seto glances over at Serenity and notices that she's enjoying herself. _**Doesn't she look like she's having a good time just being with you? **Well yes but- **So what if you think that your date tonight didn't go all according to plan? All that matters is that you both are having a good time just hanging out. After all, this is her first date ever. You don't want to make everything seem so perfect when, in reality, it really isn't. **That's true...I am having a fun time just walking with her...even though I know it probably was part of Mokuba's evil plan. Then again if it wasn't for him running into the arcade like a psycho maniac, I probably wouldn't get to hang out with Serenity by myself. **Now all you have to do is talk to her. **But I don't know what to say. **Just start talking to her! Just ask her a question or something! Don't be nervous! **_"So, Serenity, have ever been to this arcade before?" _**That was a...random question... **I couldn't think of anything! **At least it's a conversation starter...**_

"Yes. I go with Joey and his friends here almost every week...trust me, it's not fun." Serenity looks at Seto and sees that what she had said somewhat made him upset. "But that's only because I really don't like his friends...Teá is way too kind and friend oriented, Tristan and Duke always annoy me, Mai and Joey always make-out with each other, and Yugi is just plain out weird." She says as she looks at Seto, who is now smirking a little. _I love it when he smirks like that! I just wish he could be happy all the time...even if it was just a small smirk..._

"If they're not your friends, why do you hang out with the?" Seto says as he and Serenity stop searching for Mokuba and sit down across from each other at the weirdly colored round-table and chairs. _I guess I'm not the only one who thinks that they're weird..._

"Because they're always nice to me, they look at for me, and they even care about me. I just can't abandon them just because I think that they're annoying, rude, and weird. They're like family to me...you know that I never really had a stable family life, right?" Serenity asks as she looks into Seto's blue eyes. _I hope that I'm not talking too much! I really want this to be the first of many dates with him that are yet to come! And I really don't want to ruin our relationship just because I talked too much on the first date!_

"I over heard Joey saying that once...he said that your dad would beat him senselessly. He also said something about how your dad would both physically and sexually abuse your mother. He then started talking about you and how your dad would hit you whenever you cried..." Seto says in a somewhat fast way. "After hearing what you both went through...for the first time in my life, I felt sorry for someone. Your mother, Joey said, though that he would become just like his father, an abusive, alcoholic son. I actually used to think that the court forced your mother to take you and leave Joey...I didn't know that there was a reason to why she didn't take both you and Joey with her..." Seto stops talking as he looks into Serenity's teary eyes. "I...didn't mean to make you upset..." Seto takes Serenity's hand and holds it. _I don't want her to think that I'm a jerk just because I made her cry...was her family...really that bad?_

"You didn't make me upset. I just remembered the day that my mom forced me to go into the car. I was yelling and screaming, telling her to take Joey too. My mom then started to drive and, as I looked out the car's back window, I saw Joey running after the car, crying and shouting. As I cried back to him, I saw my father run up to him and grab him by the shirt collar. My dad then started hitting him with a beer bottle. I thought that I would never see Joey alive ever again...it's a sad memory that I wish I can just forget..." Serenity wipes her eyes with a napkin as she slowly stops crying. She looks at Seto who, for some odd reason, is looking directly at the hand that he is holding. "How about you? How was your family life?" Serenity says as Seto starts to rub her hand with his thumb. _His hand...it feels so soft...I wonder if he feels sorry for me...or if he feels disguisted about the physical abuse that I endured daily..._

"My family life sucked for the most part...I really don't want to talk about it..." Seto continues to look into Serenity's hazel eyes. _I hate talking about all the abuse I went through...the visits to the hospital...my biological parents and my evil step father...I wish that I could just kill myself whenever I thought about my horrible past...the only good thing that came out of all that abuse was Mokuba...one of my reasons to live...if he was to die, I would die...**What's the other reason? **For what? **For you not wanting to die, what is the other reason? **The other reason is...Serenity...sure she's only been my girlfriend for less than a day but, for some reason, I like her more than all the other girls that I went out with...she's nice and smart...**If you notice, you both share the similar past abuse...**And how is that? **Well, she said that she and her brother were both abused by her father. While you and Mokuba were both abused by your biological father then, later, your step father. The two of you were both abused by your fathers! **So then why is it that I'm supposedly evil and emotionless when she's sprirted and happy all the time? **Because, unlike you, she was saved from the abuse...also she most likely had to go to a shrink to help her get over that abusive past...you, however, refuse to get any kind of psychiatric help and refuse to go to the hospital...**That's only because _"._.._my mother died giving birth to Mokuba in a hospital...once she died...so did the good in my biological father's heart...he started to physically and emotionally abuse me...then I would get beat twice as hard when he tried to kill Mokuba...because of him, I now have a permanent scar on my arm from the time when he tried to stab Mokuba to death and I grabbed him by his arm. The next thing that I remembered was that he had stabbed me in his drunken state. He didn't realize it was me so he kept pushing the knife in more until I passed out. Then two long months after my mother's death, my dad committed suicide by driving his car into a tree at full speed...I don't want to talk about it in detail and I definitely don't want to talk about my abusive step father." Seto says realizing that he had accidentally said it aloud. He continues to look at Serenity and realizes that she is once again upset. "Did I talk too much?" _**It's only natural that you slipped and told her about your abuse as a child. Besides, it's your first date and you barely know anything about her and I highly doubt that she knows a lot about you either. After all, you don't want her to find out about something from your past that may be false. **I guess that's true...I just didn't want to make her upset again..._

"You didn't talk too long...actually, I was just thinking about how both of our families are almost the same. I mean both of us were abused by our fathers, our parents unwantingly separated, and how we both have emotional problems because of it. Who knows, we might have other things in common like favorite foods, place, band, color, or anything else!" Serenity says as she calms down and looks at her hand being held gently by Seto's hand. "You know, I'm not as nervous now as I was before. Just talking and listening to you makes me feel like you would understand any issues I have. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you make me feel like I could tell you something and I know that you wouldn't tell anyone...you make me feel secure and that I can trust you with anything. After all, you trusted me when you told me a little bit about your family and how your dad abused you, right?"

"I normally don't tell anyone about my past, especially if it's about my family. So yes, I trust you." Seto looks at Serenity's wrist as he suddenly remembers their conversation after Calculus class. "Don't worry, they'll go away." Seto says as he starts to whisper. _When she told me that she had cut herself, I thought they would be as deep as mine...these will heal up and the skin will look normal. No one will ever know that she had cut herself. _

Serenity looks at her wrist as Seto is still holding her small and delicate hand. "They will? Joey said that they wouldn't and that they'd be there the rest of my life." Serenity says as she whispers back. _I wonder how he should know-that's right! He told me that he had been cutting himself for such a long time that the first cut that he ever did vanished! _

"Yes they will. After all, they're nothing more than minor cuts. They'll take a week or two to completely vanish. Just don't peel off the scab or irritate them in any way. Trust me, I should know what you should and shouldn't do when you have self-inflicted cuts..." _I wish mine would go away too...but they won't. They'll always be there, haunting me about what I have done to myself..._

"Do you want to talk about something like why you did it?" Serenity asks as she looks concerninglyat Seto. _As I said before Seto, I will help you stop...you just need to tell me why you do it. I know it's more than just family reasons...just tell me why and I can help you._

"I don't want to talk about it in a public place...once we get to my mansion, I'll tell you." Seto says as he looks around the arcade hoping that no one has over heard what they had said. Good! It looks like no one has heard our brief conversation about our cuts...that means_ I won't be the biggest discussion on ET tonight...that's always a relief..._

"Can you promise me just one thing?" Serenity looks deeply into Seto's perfect blue eyes.

"And what would that be?" Seto asks questioningly as he looks back at Serenity.

"Promise me that you won't cut or kill yourself. I really like you a lot and I don't want to end up burying you in a wooden box. Please promise me that. Please! If not for me, than for yourself." _I don't want my first boyfriend ever to kill himself or cut himself anymore...if anything bad does happen to Seto, I'll end up blaming myself and start cutting myself again...maybe I'll commit suicide...I can't live if I know that I'm partly responsible for his death!_

"Okay, I promise." Seto hesitantly answers. _**This is a sign**...yeah, it's telling me that I should stop cutting myself...that I shouldn't kill myself...that my death would hurt more people than it would help them. Maybe...maybe shouldn't kill myself on Monday...maybe I deserve to live my life and not throwing it away by killing myself...**Know you finally understand what I've been trying to tell you! **You haven't told me anything! **Yes, I told you that you shouldn't commit suicide...**Well...I'm definitelynot now...I now know that not only does Mokuba care about me but so does Serenity! **Seto, you really need to open your eyes a bit more and I'd bet that you would see all those girl's who are madly in love with you...**that's not love-that's greed. They only are madly in love with me because I'm rich and they know that if I end up marrying one of them, then she would also be rich and most likely leave me...but Serenity, I feel something else...I feel that she actually cares for me. **That's because she does care for you a lot! If you didn't see it by now then you really have to stop and think about how she looks and talks to you...I already know how she feels for you but do you?**_


	25. Chapter 25

Dancers of the night:

Yami:I still can't find her!  
Seto: I saw her this morning.  
Yami: You did!?  
Seto: Yes. She had to go and kill some people that what she said.  
Yami:O.O You let her go! I am telling you know! She will I don't know all I  
have to say that we have to go find her before she gets into trouble. besides  
who did she want to kill?  
Seto: Joey's and Serenity's dad.  
Yami: Oh. I wonder if she took her none killing people pill?  
Seto: Is there anything like that?  
Yami: No but I wish they made it.  
Barbie: Hello boys.(she is naked)  
Seto: I thought Barbie was a guy.  
Yami: It burns!  
Barbie: come here you two I want to have fun.  
Yami: Help! It's going to Rape us! Rape!  
Dancer: Ayu conru(made the words up) Hahahahahahahahahahahha! I turned her  
into a pink bunny for torture.  
Yami: OMG she was going to rape us.  
Dancer: I can see baney doing that but barbie? She doesn't have the guts to  
rape people.  
Bunny barbie: I will come back from the dead of bunnies and kill you and then  
rape you.  
Dancer:AH!  
It is haunted! (runs for her life)  
Yami: Great chap and update soon. Wait for me!  
Seto: Me to!

The Domexiqueen:

Yami: Hi um... sorry DQ isn't here right now she uh... left after reading  
this chapter... heh...  
Joey: Hey Yami DQ ran off to my house!  
Yami: WHAT?! WHY?! SHE HAS A REVIEW TO DO!  
Joey: she's repeatedly hitting my dad with a beer bottle  
Yami: 0.0 WHAT?! WHY?! Did you stop her?!  
Joey: Well I started to think about stopping her but then I remebered the  
pain my dad put my family through so then I just sat back and watch the whole  
scene! -  
Yami: o.O so is she still at your house?  
Joey: I don't know! I left when I heard the sirens.  
Yami: 0.0 THE POLICE CAME!  
Joey: yeah oh and the Ambulance too!  
Yami: --' Now I have to go and pay for bail... let's go...  
Me: Hey People!  
Yami: 0.0 but... you... and the sirens... and the WO... and Bang bang bang  
Me: o.o somebody needs to go to rehab don't they  
Yami: But the police! what happened with the police?!  
Me: Let's just say I made they an offer they couldn't refuse  
(back with the police)  
Police: giggles yoyo!  
Joey's father: Hello!! I'm bleeding to death!  
Police: SHUT UP!  
Doctors: My turn! MY TURN!  
(back with me)  
me: Well Great chap! it really had me wanting to kill joey's dad! Update soon  
please!

The train has finally arrived and Joey hastily aboard and grabs a seat by the doors

_Thank God that I didn't miss the train! The last time I did, I waited for forty-five minutes and got home at midnight. Serenity was so worried about me that she waited for me to get home even though it was a school night. _Joey looks out the window to look at the scenery that is going past so quickly that it looks like distorted colored lines. _I know that she doesn't want to hurt my feelings...but Serenity knows how much I hate Kaiba! I mean, seriously, why would she invite a guy to our lunch table that she doesn't like?! Besides, I should have realized this sooner, they kept looking at each other every five seconds. They even left lunch together!! Usually, Serenity leaves by herself or with Mai and I! I should have believed that guy who keeps calling me! If I had, Mai wouldn't have gotten hit on the head by Kaiba!! _Joey turns away from the window and starts to look around the train when he sees a five year old that almost looks like Tristan. _Wait a second...I can call Tristan! He can meet me over at my place and see whether or not Mai is alright. He can even help me find out where Serenity and Kaiba are!_

Joey quickly takes his cell phone out of his black jeans. As he starts to call Tristan's number, his old cell phone starts to ring. Looking to see who it is, he notices that it is once again a blocked call.

_Great...its that weird guy again..._ "Hello?" Joey says in an annoyed tone.

"Joey, you seemed annoyed. Are you just pissed off at the fact that your little sister is dating Kaiba or is it because she's going to lose her virginity tonight?" Duke says in a very odd kind of way that way he can conceal his voice and identity from Joey. _I bet that he has that look on his face! It's probably looks all red and has extremely angry crease marks on it! _

"Oh! Shut up already!" Joey says in a quiet yet angry voice. "What do you have!? O.C.D.?! Is that why you are trying to get me pissed off at my sister!?" _Wait...is that what O.C.D. is or is it that other thing...oh well, I have noidea._ Joey once again looks around at the people sitting by him. _Good, no one's looking at me like I'm some kind of lunatic... _"For your information, I will never hate or get too mad at Serenity over something like this! I lost her one too many times and I won't let it happen again just because you're trying to break us apart!"

"Fine...I guess you don't want to know where they are..." Duke says slyly. _Come on Joey! Get pissed off at them! Get pissed off and do all the dirty work for Justin and I!_

"If you're going to tell me, tell me. If not, then screw the fuck off! Because guess what?! I'm sick and tired of you telling me only one thing and not the whole thing!" Joey says as he looks at the old, beat-up, junked-upped, brown-strapped watch. _It's only 5:30 P.M.! Well, at least I don't have to wait that long until the train stops at my stop..._

"That hurt my feelings..." Duke says sarcastically,"...now I'm not going to tell you anything..." _Idiot! If this was a life and death situation, Serenity would have been killed already! Well...at least he's mad..._

"Fine! Don't tell me anything! I don't care! I'll find out where they are myself!" After saying this, Joey hangs up his cell phone and puts it back into his pocket. _Well...at least I know that they're either at a resturant or his house...I just wonder whom it is that keeps calling me...he sounds different every time I talk to him..._

After Joey abruptly hangs up on him, Duke calls up Justin as he continues to drive to Joey's apartment

_I can't believethat Joey hung up on me like that! He should be on his knees kissing my bare feet for telling him about Serenity's date with Kaiba! _"Hello Justin," Duke says with a hint of anger. "we have a little problem..."

"And what would that be?" Justin asks boringly as he continues his walkk to the arcade_. It's probably something that's not that big a deal..._

"We can't call and manipulate Joey anymore...he doesn't want to talk to me unless I tell them where his sister and Kaiba are." Duke starts to drive faster to the apartment_. I have to get there before Joey does!_

"Oh...that's bad, right_?" So what? At least its nothing like Kaiba bringing Serenity back to her apartment moments before Joey arrives..._

"Yes! Now I can't continue lying to him and getting him pissed off at Kaiba for dating Serenity!" Duke insanely says.

"So...that's not that bad. It could be worse." _What an idiot! I told him that he has to be careful about what he says to Joey..._

"Yes it is! Now where going to have to do all the dirty work...and kill Kaiba!" _Can't he see how bad this actually is!? If we kill him and get caught, we'll get life in prison! Or worse...death by lethal injection!_

"Weren't we supposed to do that anyways?" Justin asks questioningly.

"Yes but-" Justin interrupts Duke.

"Then let's just kill him like we originally planned to do." Justin looks around at the arcade and sees Serenity and Kaiba. "Look, I have to go now...I'll call you back later. Bye." Justin hangs up the phone and puts it into his back pocket as he continues to look at them. _Now, just what are you two 'lovers' talking about? _Justin walks closer in order to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Serenity and Seto are still talking not knowing that Justin is listening in

"Well...what is it that you want to tell me?" Serenity asks as she gazes into Seto's blue eyes.

"Promise me that you won't get too mad or sad?" Seto questions Serenity as he folds his hands together. _Why the hell did I ask her if I could tell her something that is supposed to be a secret!/ **Don't ask me! **I'm not! I'm just wondering how the hell we went from talking about our families to me asking her if I could tell- **Then don't tell her! **I have to tell her something! **Make it up! **I'm not going to lie to her! If she finds out, she'll dump me! **Why would she- **Because she'll think that I lies to her about everything! **So... **She'll dump me because she'll think that I only asked her out just in order to get Joey pissed off... **Oh...so you really like her then, don't you? **Uh... **Come on! Just admit it already! **Yes I like her...if I didn't, I wouldn't have asked her out. **Then why did you ask all those other girls- **Because it was to take over and merge with their parents small yet profitable company with my multi-billion dollar corporation. It NEVER was for love!** Oh...**_

"I promise." Serenity keeps looking at Seto and sees slight disappointment with a hint of regret in his eyes. _Maybe it's because...he doesn't really like me...and that he asked me out accidentally...I knew this was too good to be true! He doesn't like me and he never will! All because of who I am and these cuts on my wrists! _

Seto gets up from his seat and notices that as he does this, Serenity is about to cry. Serenity, who doesn't realize that Seto is walking her way, holds her hand above her eyes as if to shield herself from the pain of being dumped on the first date. The next moment, Serenity notices that Seto has sat down in the empty seat next to her and is hugging her like he's protecting her from harm's way, which calms Serenity down.

"I'm about to tell you something. Something that haven't told anyone before...something I know you won't tell anyone either..." Seto stops hugging Serenity and starts to hold her hand again as he starts to look truthfully into Serenity's beautiful green eyes as they sparkle in the light. "I'm-"

* * *

Just something I thought I would write...

mychemicalromance122:

Seto: what the- ( I grab and tie him to the chair as berriesncream puts duct tape on his mouth.) mmmmhmhmmmhmh! (Seto tries to say as he also starts to squirm around hoping to break the binds off of him.)

Serenity: Hey! What do you think you're doing!? Let go of him right now! (Serenity gets up from her sit as she tries to pull the rope off of him.)

Me: NEVER!! He will be our...wait, what was he again?

Berriesncream: Our hostage.

Me: Right! Our hostage! So you can't do anything about it! So hahahaha!

Serenity: Why the hell is he your hostage?

Berriesncream: Because...he's about to say something that will change your lives forever!? Wait, is that right? (Turns to me.)

Me: How the hell am I supposed to know?

Berriesncream: Your the one writing the story!

Me: I am?

Berriesncream: YES!

Me: Oh, then...he's just a hostage. (Turns back to Serenity.) If you want me to free him, then you must beat me in a game of Dance Dance Revolution. If I win, he stays our hostage, but if you somehow manage to win, he'll be set free.

Serenity: Fine! I accept your challenge. (Turns to Seto.) Now just stay where you are. Don't leave me alone!

Berriesncream and I: He WON'T be able to! (Serenity, berriesncream, and I leave to play Dance Dance Revolution.)

Seto: Mmmhmhmmhmmhmhmm!!

Who's side do you want to win: berriesncream and I or Serenity's? You must Review or Private Message me in order to place your vote!


	26. Chapter 26

Dancers of the night:

Dancer:Mahahahahahahaha! (hears a gun shot) You can't ever get me!(runs to  
the window and jumps out of it)  
Cops:Get her!(jumps out of the window.)  
Yami: O.O Uh.. As you can tell she is being chased.  
Seto: she wants to say.. Great chap and update soon.  
Yami: Who is that?  
Seto: Who is Who that?  
Yami: Who is who is who that?  
Seto: Who is who is who is who that?  
Yami: Who is who is who is who is who that?  
dancer: O.O Okay? I want berriesncream and you to win.  
Seto: Who is who is who is who is who is who that?

The winner of the game Dance Dance Revolution is...berriesncream and I!!

Berriesncream and I: Ha-ha! In your face! We won and you lost! Nah Nah Nah Nah Na!  
Serenity: NOOOOO!!  
Me: (turns to berriesncream) Do you want to...  
Berriesncream: No! She lost!  
Me: Well...then I guess all the other people who want me to post this chapter will never know what Seto was trying to tell Serenity.  
Berriesncream: Oh...alright. (Both turn to Serenity) We're going to free Seto...unfortunatly...  
Serenity: Really?! (I nod my head) Yes!! Hey Seto! They're going to unhostagtize you now!  
Me: (Berriesncream is cutting the rope off while I get the tape off) This tape is going to really hurt you when I pull it off...oh well.  
Seto: OWWWWWW!! (Faces me) That really hurt! How would you like it if-  
Serenity: Seto!! (Hugs Seto) You're free!!  
Seto: Unfortunately not from mychemicalromance122...who knows what's evilness is going to happen next?  
Me: I don't even know yet! (Turns on music to the Fanta song) Let's sing the Fanta song! Don't you want a-want a Fanta?  
Everyone except Seto: Don't you want a-Fanta Fanta? Don't you want a-want a Fanta? Don't you want a-Fanta Fanta? Don't you want a-want a Fanta?  
Seto: No!! It's even worse than being tied up!! (Runs out of arcade screaming)  
Me: Now that's what I call torture...now let's sing the My Little Pony song!! (Everyone else vanishes) Great...now what? (Runs out of arcade chasing Seto with a smelly fish)

As he is holding Serenity's hand, Seto is finally able to complete what he was saying

"I'm planning to kill myself this Monday..." Seto says as he realizes that his words are hurting Serenity deeply. "...but now...now I'm not. I made a promise to you that I wouldn't." Seto says as he starts to comfort Serenity down by hugging her. "I just wanted to let you know. I never meant to hurt you in any way." Seto whispers to Serenity as he starts to feel her shaking and her wet tears on the shoulders of his shirt. **You better say somthing that will calm her down...before she really starts to cry! **What should I tell her? Something I would tell Mokuba when he's usually upset? **No! You have to mean what you say to her...tell her something that you never said to anyone else before! **"Serenity, please don't cry...don't be upset at my own defects." Seto whispers into her ear as he hugs her tighter and closer.

"How can't I be crying right now? You're practically saying that you're going to kill yourself...it hurts me a lot. Especially since you have me to talk to and help you with these things. I'm your girlfriend, you can tell me anything that's bothering you and I won't judge you." Serenity says as she continues to cry on his now wet shoulder. "Seto...please don't ever kill yourself...it would kill me..."

"Serenity, I'm not going to kill myself. I made a promise to you and I intend to keep it as long as_ I_can." Seto stops hugging Serenity and looks at her teary eyes as he caringly wipes a tear that was falling down on her face. "Besides, if I killed myself, then we couldn't hang out and be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore. And that's something that even I would get upset and cry about." Seto softly says as Serenity stops crying and looks into his blue eyes that are looking right back at her green eyes.

"Really? You would?" Serenity questions as she continues to look at Seto with her shimmering green eyes. _I've never seen him show any emotions...well, then again, he was a bit happier and sadder before...but I definitely never have seen him cry..._

"Well..." Seto looks into Serenity's hopeful face before he continues. "...yes, I would. After all, if anything was to happen to you or us, I would be upset. Heck, I might even become suicidal depending on the situation. Actually, I would be pretty happy if Joey found out about us and learned to accept my being with you..."

"That's true...you know if Joey didn't hate you, I know that he would allow me to date you." Serenity looks at Seto and sees that he's deep in thought. "Did I say something? Seto?" As a joke, Serenity decides to wave her hand vertically in front of Seto's eyes. "Hello? Anybody there?" Serenity stops waving her hand and starts to laugh and continues to do so when she hears Seto's laughter as well. _Well, this is a first! He's laughing at something that I actually said and did! I just wonder what he was thinking about thought..._

"Okay..." Seto says as he starts to calm down. "I have the best idea about what we can do about Joey." Seto tries to say in a serious voice but instead, he and Serenity continue laughing. _Why am I still laughing? I haven't laughed this much in a long time...maybe it's because she's laughing with me!_

"Yeah? And what's that?" Serenity asks as both she and Seto stop laughing and start to hold each other as they gaze into one anothers eyes.

"Well...maybe if I befriend Joey, he won't hate me any more! And then when we tell him that we're boyfriend and girlfriend, maybe he won't kill me and lock you up inside your apartment with 24/7 surveillance!" _**Wow! You guys really are acting like a bunch of goofballs right now, aren't you? **Hey! All we're doing is hanging out and having a good time on her first date ever. **Right...you do notice that people are looking at you guys? **So what!? I don't give a rat's ass about what they're doing! All I care about right now is Serenity. **Then I guess you don't care about that paparazzi guy either... **What?! Paparazzi! Where?! Oh crap! Did he take any photos or notes about us?! **And I thought that you just finished saying that you didn't care if people looked at you two...** I did! But taking photos! And notes about it! Oh crap! Serenity and I are in major trouble if this hits the news and Joey finds out that way!_

"That's a good idea! You befriend Joey and then he might approve of you going out with me!" Serenity looks at Seto's now freaked out face and quickly stops holding him. "Seto, what's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost or something...Seto?" Serenity looks around the arcade and sees that a lot of surprised people are looking back at her and Seto cautiously. As she turns back to look at him, she realizes that Seto still hasn't moved yet. "So what? Let them look. Besides, its not like they're talking about us or anything. Like you said before, you're not and never will be embarrassed about me or us, right? Serenity asks hesitantly as she once again looks around the arcade before she quickly turns back to face Seto, who still has yet to move. "Seto...you're face says it all...you are embarrassed about me! I knew this was too good to be true!"

Serenity gets up from the table after she had carefully took Seto's arms off of her.

"I-I can't be with somebody that's embarrassed to be with me in front of other people. Especially ifthat someone has yet to move and answer me!" Serenity starts to walk away even though it is a heart breaking for her to do. "I'm going to go home. This date is over." Serenity says quietly as she turns around to look at Seto's still motionless body. "Oh, before I forget, we're through. This is officially my first and last date that I will ever have with you for the rest of my life. Goodbye..." Serenity says as she continues her whispering voice from before. "...I will never have to talk or worry about you ever again. Do with what you want with your life because I'm definitely not going to stay here and try to convince you to not kill yourself."

With this, Serenity turns back around and continues walking to the door slowly in hopes that Seto will stop her and tell her not to go. Instead of running up to his now ex-girlfriend Serenity, Seto gets up from his seat as he starts to walk the other way towards the men's bathroom in hopes that she will stop him and tell him that she didn't mean what she had said.

"Fine...just don't try to stop me." Serenity slowly turns around when she hears his voice. "I'll finally be able to end this miserable and retched life...right here, right now." Seto says before he takes the razor blade from his pocket back out and places it into his hand and slowly cuts the center of the other one in a straight line across the entire palm.

As the spectators are watching this with fear and astonishment, one of them says something to Seto that he couldn't quite make out. As he is walking to the bathroom, he starts to hear the pulse of his heart beat faster and faster over any of the pleas and cries they made, and his legs grew heavier with every single step. Serenity continues to look at his distancing figure and it closeness to the bathroom.

"Seto! Seto!" Serenity shouts as she starts running after Seto not realizing that, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Justin crouching very close to the table that Seto and her were sitting at moments before. _Oh crap! It looks like he's really going to do it! _"Seto! Seto stop! Don't do it! You have so much to live for! Seto!"

Unfortunately for Serenity, Seto didn't hear a word that she had said. He no longer hears anything but the pulse of his heart beating faster and faster as he reaches that bathroom door and even quicker when he slowly turns the door knob. His heart, though, is pounding like a tiger as he opens the door to what will be considered Death's embrace because in a minute or two, he'll be on the ground motionless. Forever.

"Goodbye humanity...goodbye. You never wanted me...so now I'm giving you what you desire. My blood, my life. And every pint of it, I will pour out onto the floor until Death's Gate finally opens and reveals to me my savior from this world, Death. His scythe on my neck will bring happiness but it is the final blow that will bring you all joy." Seto says loud enough that way the people in this end of the arcade will hear him.

Seto then goes into the one-person bathroom and shuts the door behind him. Just as he locks the door, Serenity grans the door knob and holds it with both hands as she starts to hardly kick on the door with the bottom of her pink flip-flops.

"Seto! Seto! Open this door!" Serenity says as she tries to open the door but unfortunately for her, she turned the door knob the wrong way so the door locked. She lets go of the door knob and starts to bang on the door with both of her hands. "Seto! Seto! Open the door! I didn't mean what I said! I was just upset that you weren't moving or answering me! Seto! Seto!" Serenity starts to cry as she continues to bang on the door. "Please answer me! Please tell me that you're still here!"

As she does this, she hears Seto quietly grunting a couple of times for a minute before she hears what she was afraid of. A loud bodily thump onto the laminated white bathroom floor.


	27. Chapter 27

Dancers of the night:

Dancer:O.O OMG Where is Seto! I have to kill him myself! Before he kills  
himself!  
Yami: What I read that he did or  
Dancer: Unless he was faking! I must find him! He has to be with Serenity no  
matter what!(runs off with gun)  
Yami: Then why do you have a gun?  
Yami: Dancer!?  
Seto: Waz up?  
Yami: Well Dancer went to go find you so that you won't kill yourself. I must  
help her!(runs off)  
Seto: Really I do? I must help find me!(runs off.)  
Serenity:I must help to but first... Great chap and update soon. Wait for  
me!(runs off.)

After hearing what is supposedly Seto'sbody falling to the floor dead, Serenity hits on the door more frantically than before

"Seto! Seto!" Serenity says as she continues to bang on the door. "Seto, answer me! Please!" _This is all because of me! I knew that I shouldn't have told him that I saw his cuts! Then I wouldn't have felt as guilty when he killed himself on Monday! But now...Mokuba's going to hate me for making his brother commit suicide! Oh crap, Mokuba! What will happen to him now that Seto's gone forever?!_"Seto! Seto!" Serenity shouts as she starts to cry.

Serenity stops her banging on the door and leans her ear closer to the door in hopes that she will hear Seto. Unfortunately for the auburn-haired, green-eyed girl, the bathroom is absolutely silent of his voice. All that she can hear is Seto's stainless steel razor blade dropping from his cold, lifeless hands and falling to the bloody bathroom floor as it makes an eerie clicking sound. As she starts to continue banging on the door, she glances down to the floor when she realizes that the ground is a little bit slippery.

"Oh my God! It's blood!" Serenity says as she starts to panic. "No...Seto...don't go...please. Seto..." Serenity whispers through the door as she continues to cry. "...now you'll never know how I felt about you...about us..."

Serenity crouches down to the arcade's floor and burys her eyes into her knees as she avoids getting blood on her skirt. As her tears fall down onto her knees, she starts to hear a faint but clear voice, coming from the bathroom, calling her name.

"Ser...enity..." Seto weakly replies as he is laying on the bathroom floor in his own blood. "...don't...cry..."

Once she hears his voice, Serenity stops crying and lifts her head up from her knees. As she looks at the ground again, she notices that more blood is seeping out onto the arcade's multi-colored rug.

"Seto, please don't die on me...I didn't mean what I said before...we're still together, right?" Serenity says as she reaches for the door knob and tries to turn it open but having no luck, the door is still locked. _If he uses the little strength he has left to unlock the door, I can stop the bleeding with the bandage tape I bought . _"Seto, please unlock the door."

"Serenity...you...don't want to...be a dead guy's...girlfriend." Seto replies back weakly as he tries to keep himself from dying just a moment more. "Let me...die unmercifully...unloved...uncared for. Just...go." _Leave me...just like...my parents...my family..._

"Seto, I'm not leaving here without you by my side! Now unlock the door that way I can stop the bleeding!" Serenity quietly yells back at Seto and waits a couple of seconds for his replay until she realizes that he's not talking back. "Seto please! I love you and I don't want you to die like this! I'll neverfind someone like you to date or even marry! Please, Seto, unlock the door! If not for me, than for Mokuba!"

"You...love me?" Seto asks even weaker than before. _Did she...just say that she...loves me? **So what if she did? You're going to die no matter what now. You lost way too much blood... **But someone loves me...other than Mokuba. **Well, if she loves you, then why did she dump you? **Because...I got freaked out about that paparazzi guy so I didn't respond to her when she thought that I was embarrassed about us... **You're weak! You're afraid of some guy taking photos and writing about your date with Serenity! You deserve to die! Now just close your eyes and walk towards the light that way Death can take your soul! **I...I don't want to die anymore! **It's too late for you to regret what you did and change the outcome...today is your Death date! You will die in just a few moments! **NO!!_

"Yes I do...I know its kinda weird say that to someone that you just started to go out with but I feel a connection with you...similar to the one that Joey and I have. So please, unlock this door already." Serenity says as she begs Seto.

"Serenity...I'm going to unlock this door. Please...make sure that people don't come near me." Setofaintly responds as he is close to losing consciousness. _My head...feels so...light headed...just have to open that door before..._

Seto stumbles up from his laying position by the sink and is only able to hold himself up and walk by pressing one part of his body against the wall. It feels like an eternity has passed when he finally reaches the door. Before he is able to unlock it, he hardly hits his body against the door a couple of times.

"It's unlocked...you can come in now..." Seto says as he slowly slides down against the wall to the bloody floor. _So...sleepy...must stay awake..._

"Hang in there, Seto!" Serenity says as she opens the bathroom door and quickly shuts it after seeing Seto sitting down on the floor next to the door.

"Serenity...I-" Seto fails to finish due to the fact that he's losing consciousness. _**I don't see why you don't want to die now...** Because what she said before... **Oh brother! Love?! You actually thinks that she loves you!? **Well yes- **she said it that way you wouldn't let your Death happen today! **SHUT UP! She means it! That's why she's not freaking out over the amount of blood! In fact, she's paying no mind to it! All she's thinking right now is that she has to stop the blood...otherwise she knows that I'll die!_

"Seto...where did you cut yourself?" Serenity asks as she wettens a towel and tries to locate the cuts herself. _There's so much blood on him that its impossible to find where its coming from._

"My wrists and my neck. Don't...judge me because-" Seto starts to become drowsier than before and struggles to stay awake.

"Seto," Serenity says as she starts to put the wet twowel onto the cuts on his wrist and sees tat he's wincing a bit. "I would never judge you for doing what you did today. Just please," Serenity takes another towel and starts to dry his wrist before putting on the bandage tape. "don't ever do it again." She says as she finishes the one wrist and starts on the other. "You know, you never answered me before when I asked you if we still were boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Yes-ouch-we are...how much did I-" He once again fails to complete what he is saying.

"Well, I was terrified when you didn't answer me...you do know that you're probably going to have to go to the hospital, right?" Serenity asks as she gently covers his other wrist with the white bandage tape. _I guess we won't be able to finish this date after all...oh well, at least he's alive._

"Yes I know...but don't worry, I'll make up for this date." Seto says as he starts regaining his strength. "How about you go to Maui with Mokuba and I this weekend?" Seto replies as he faintly starts to smirk.

"Well...I don't think that I would be able to go without Joey suspecting something." Serenity takes the towel and starts to dry off Seto's neck. "Wow! There's only like a couple of small cuts here!"

"That's because I did that last...I passed out because of it." Seto looks at the top of Serenity's head as she starts to bandage up his neck. "Please go to Maui with Mokuba and I. After all, we can always lie to Joey that you're going to visit some old friend in Tokyo."

"That's true...okay then, I'll go. As long as you refrain from cutting yourself ever again." Serenity replies as she finishes up bandaging Seto's neck. "There, all done!"

"Thank you, Serenity." Seto looks at his blood stained clothes. "Great! Now I'm going to have to change! It's a good thing that I always bring an extra set of clothes with me."

"Wait...you haveextra clothing with you? Where?" Serenity asks as she looks at her boyfriend sitting down in front of her. _why would he bring extra clothing on a date?!_

"In my car. Here," Seto hands Serenity his blood-free cell phone. "call Mokuba and tell him what happened after you tell him to bring me my other clothes. also, don't forget to tell him where we are, too." Seto says as he leans his head onto the wall. _At least I'm not as tired as I was before...but I don't get why I started to regret what I did after Serenity said that she loved me..._

While this is happening, Joey is finally arriving at his apartment

_Finally! I'm home! It felt like forever just sitting on that train and waiting for my stop! And now, I'm so tired from running all the way here from the train station! I feel like I am going to collapse and fall asleep right here on the front steps! Oh well...I just have to forget about thatthought for now! I have to see if Mai's alright! Then I have to find out where Ren went off to with Kaiba!_

Joey takes his apartment keys out of his pocket and puts the bronze keys into the key slot. He then turns the keys until the door finally clicks open. He walks into his apartment and his attention immediately turns to the bottles of beer that are placed on top of the wooden table.

_Great! She probably was drinking...again_

As Joey walks through his apartment in order to find out where Mai is, he sees a broken lamp and blood on the kitchen floor. This causes Joey to remember the last place where she said Serenity wasn't: her bedroom. Joey immediately rushes to his younger sister's room and sees that his girlfriend is on the ground passed out.

"Mai! Mai!" Joey shouts as he runs over to her. "Mai! Mai, get up! Mai!" _Oh crap! Is she...no she can't be...she has a pulse. But still, she's passed out and is bleeding! I've to call 911 and tell them to bring an ambulance over here quickly!_

Joey grabs his cell phone out of his pocket and as he is dialing 911, he feels like somebody is watching him. Then, as soon as he presses 'send' on his old, junked-up cell phone...BANG! He gets hit on the head and immediately passes out to the floor with a slight concussion on the back of his head.

"That should do for now..." Duke says as he drops the remaining shards of the beer bottle. "Too bad that I have to leave now, Joey, but I don't want the cops to arrest me. After all, I have to prevent you form seeing Serenity and Kaiba for an hour or two more. I don't want you to see them not doing anything that doesn't look inappropriate...that way you'll get so mad at Kaiba that you'll do all the dirty work and kill Kaiba for Justin and I! Goodbye Joey Wheeler! Have a nice nap!" Duke says sacrastically before he leaves Serenity's room, unknowingly that the dispatcher on the phone has heard and recorded everything that he has said.

...loud siren like noises then fill the air as the one squad car with an ambulence goes one way as the other squad car and ambulence heads towards the opposite way...


	28. Chapter 28

Dancers of the night:

Dancer: What's up!? (comes in the room)  
Tristan: No it waz up!  
seto: Waz up!  
Yami: Waz up!  
Mokuba: Waz up!  
Joey: Waz up!  
Yugi: Waz up!  
Grandpa: What's up!?  
All: It's Waz up!  
Dancer: Great chap and update soon.

While Serenity and Seto are in the bathroom, Justin starts to walk away from the spectators that are looking at the bathroom door in fear wondering what has happened to Seto...

_I-I can't believe this...Seto Kaiba is dead! He's finally, after all these years, dead! And best of all, I didn't even have to lift a finger to do so! He did this all by himself. Kaiba grabbed a shovel and dug his own grave site and buried himself under six feet of dirt. He opened Death's door all by himself without me pulling the trigger and putting a piece of lead through his skull...I'm slightly disappointed, though...I wanted to be the one that killed him. After all, he always was an asshole to me. He would have people beat up on me, call me names...worst of all, he stole my girl, Serenity, from me! He gets what he deserves in the pit of fire called Hell! I hope that the ruler of Hell, Satin, rapes him! Rapes him of his dignity, his ego, and his soulless life! _Justin thinks to himself as he passes the table that Serenity and Seto once sat at together._ Duke is going to be _so_happy to know that Kaiba is dead! Dead just like a prisoner being executed for the massive homicides he or she has committed against humanity! I hope to God that he fries just like an over cooked hamburger! I can't wait to hear what Duke says when I tell him that Kaiba is no longer here among the living. He'll be like 'You killed him?!' and I'll be like 'No I didn't. He cut himself to death! He bleed all over the bathroom floor until the final drops of his blood finally dropped out of him and killed him!'. Hey! Maybe he'll even give me some money for helping him out...even though I really didn't do anything. But still, he's dead! Just like the doctor said! Just one look at him and you'll say: dead! He bleed on the floor! Oh man! I can't wait to call Duke up and tell him the good news!_

As he continues walking away from the bathroom where Seto supposedly killed himself, he takes out his cell phone and starts to dial Duke's number. Before he is even halfway finished, Justin sees Mokuba and his bodyguard walking in the direction of the place where Seto had, moments ago, cut himself open and bleed all over the ground until he had finally died. As they pass by, Justin slightly glances at what seems to be a silver briefcase in Mokuba's hand that is shining because of all the lights that are reflecting off of it. During this time and barely paying attention to the raven-haired boy and the suit and tie body guard, Justin has long since finished dialing and calling Duke's cell phone...no answer. No voice that spoke on the other end of the line. No one congratulating him on a job well done. Nothing. Nothing except the answering machine telling him to leave a message after the beep.

_Crap! The first time that I did something right and he doesn't answer! That's great! Just great! _Justin thinks as he realizes that no matter how many times he calls, Duke is not going to answer it. No matter how many times Justin texts him, Duke still won't reply back. _It figures...he's probably busy picking up that gun from the gun shop or hitting on some girl he has no idea who she is! You know what!? Screw him! Just screw him! If he doesn't want to pick up, his loss! Besides, he doesn't need to know anyways! All I care about is me and getting my girl back! I couldn't care less if he took over Kaiba Corp and becomes richer off of this 'tragic' event!_

Justin puts his cell phone back into his pocket before he turns his head to look back at the crowd, that is now bigger than before, looking at the bathroom door. While he is looking at what is supposed to be leading up to the happiest moment of his life, he sees Mokuba at his saddest. He notices that the body guard is now trying to calm Mokuba down but with no success. As the younger Kaiba's lips start to move while he is supposedly crying, Justin notices that the guard with Mokuba is acting fatherly by saying what looks to be like an explanation to his brother's suicidal death.

"What have I done?" Justin silently asks to himself not realizing that he's saying it aloud. "This is all my fault...what the hell have I done?" _I'm a monster! I wanted to kill Kaiba but now I wish I hadn't even thought of that idea. Because of me, Mokuba's on the verge of killing himself too! I didn't mean to hurt him! I just wanted to take back what's mine that Kaiba stole but instead, it's like I had to slay the dragon myself just in order to get what I wanted not knowing that I was going to cause this much pain and suffering to Mokuba!!_

"What do you mean by that, Justin?" Yugi asks when he overhears Justin talking to himself. _I wonder why he would say that. Unless...no he would never do anything like that. Whatever is bothering him, it can't be that bad...it's probably something stupid like it usually is..._

"Ah!!" Justin shrieks as he quickly turns his head around and sighs in relief when he sees who it is. "Oh, Yugi, it's just you..." _For a second there I thought that he was someone else...like Kaiba's ghost...yeah right! Like a person could have a ghost if they don't have a soul!_

"Are you" Yugi looks at the surprised teenage boy weirdly yet at the same time cautiously. "okay? You look like you're going to freak out because you just saw a ghost or something. Please tell me what's wrong." Yugi looks at Justin as he sees a huge group of people, far off behind Justin, gathered around one of the bathrooms. "And why the hell is there that huge crowd gathered around that bathroom door?" _Is that why he's so freaked out? Then again, knowing Justin, he most likely had something to do with it. There's only one way to find out if he did or didn't do it...if he doesn't answer me or if he starts to laugh._

For a moment, time goes by very slowly as if time itself has stopped to hear the internal war going on within Justin's head that is debating whether or not to tell Yugi everything. As the bombing begins on one half of his brain, the other half tries to think logically all the possible strategies it can to get out of this one hell of an ordeal.

* * *

As they are waiting fro Mokuba to bring the extra clothing, Seto and Serenity are sitting in the bathroom talking.

"Seto," Serenity looks at the white bandages as it turns red before looking up to Seto's exhausted face. "are you okay? You look like you're going to pass out." She says in a quiet and worried voice. _Seto, you may be smart enough to get into all high level classes but when it comes down to it, you're pretty stupid yourself._

"I'm fine...don't worry about me so much. I mean, I appreciate you saving my life and all but just don't cry about what I did today." Seto says as he looks back at Serenity's uneasy face. "I don't really like it when people worry about me." _Well, at least I know that she actually cares about me enough to withstand the smell of my own blood...unlike all my other girlfriends..._

Serenity, who is trying to avoid from getting too much blood on her skirt, looks around at all the dark red blood that is on the once white floor. She starts to wonder if Seto will have to pay the arcade for ruining their bathroom. Then again, the bathroom really wasn't that nice looking. The bathroom only looked like it was so clean before because the floor, walls, toilet, and sink were all white. But now, it looked as if someone had repainted the bathroom to be pitchfork red with the permanent heavy, intoxicating, still-wet-paint smell.

"I'm...you know..." Seto tries to say the word but is unable to say a simple 'sorry' to the upset aulbern haired girl. _Why is it that whenever I want to say...that word, I can't say it? What am I cursed or something? Maybe it's because I am a freak that deserves to die-NO! I will NOT think that! I do NOT want to cut myself anymore!_

"You don't have to say that to me. I'm not upset because of what you said." Serenity replies back as she looks at Seto and puts a fake, Barbie girl smile on her face. "I'm just...disappointed that you would do this to yourself. A guy like you, you have so much to live for." Serenity leans closer to Seto, who is now smirking. "You know, if anything is bothering you, you can always talk to me about it. Just don't do this ever again." _Seto...why are you...smirking? Is he...planning to do this again? Or is he happy that I practically saved his life? If so, has he found a purpose to his life other than taking care of Mokuba? Or did he...finally find peace within himself?_

"I won't." Seto loos at Serenity as he continues his trademark smirk. "After all, I don't want to hurt you by doing something as stupid as suicide ever again." _I hate it when I feel guilty of doing something that I know is perfectly wrong...especially when I hurt someone that I...I..._

"Thanks..." Serenity disappointingly replies as she once again gazes at Seto's bloody red bandages. "...you might have to, you know, go to the hospital and get a blood transfusion or something..." _I hope that that ambulence comes soon...he looks like he has just been stabbed a million times in his heart. It's like he stabbing me wanting me to leave with him that way we can be together forever..._

Seto starts to look weirdly at her before he is able to put the pieces of the puzzle together. He then starts to get angry about the picture that the puzzle turns out to be. As he finally solves the puzzle after a moment or two, he thinks about why she would do suck a thing to him.

"You called the hospital didn't you?" Seto asks after he is able to regain composure by taking deep breaths in and out. _Damn it! I don't want to go to the place that killed my mother...my father...my life...it's ruined it all for Mokuba and I!!_

For a moment or two after that, the bathroom is completely silent, So silent that you can hear the blinking of one's eyes and the batting of their eyelashes. Its the sort of silent...that reminds one of Death ripping a person's soul out of their body. The same Death that comes in a blinding dark light just before he reaps the soul out of your body and devours it to the darkest place, his acidic stomach. For a split second, you can hear the painful cries of one dying in the arms of their lover...


	29. Chapter 29

Dancers of the night:

Dancer: So sad.  
Seto: What is sad?  
Dancer: You don't want to be taken to the place where you mom and dad been killed.  
Seto: I did?  
Dancer: Don't you play stupid with me.  
Seto: What did I say!?  
Dancer: (gets in a bulldozer.) Did Seto Kaiba die! Mahahahahah!  
Seto: uhh... Ah!(runs away for his life)  
Dancer: Come back here you cowered!  
Have you ever heard a song called Concrete Angel? I love the song but the music video is sad. I think you should hear it. Great chap and update soon.

After he has went to his brother's car to get the briefcase full of clothing, Mokuba is talking to Charles Lally, his bodyguard, in front of an arcade table.

"Master Kaiba, you have to understand what your older brother is going through." Charles explains to Mokuba in a dull, business-like way. "It's a difficult time for both you and him, isn't it?" _I feel so sympathetic towards them. They had so many things taken away from them by force that Kaiba doesn't know who to trust anymore. He barely trust me to watch his younger brother...then again, this feeling of untrustfulness is just. Kaiba had so many promises turn to meaningless lies. I HATE this time of year...everyone around Kaiba and Mokuba are happy but to them, it's a time of sadness and mourning...hoping for a better tomorrow that will never happen..._

Charles is an averaged size, twenty-five year old man who has yet to find the maiden in need of a man in shining armor to take her away from the evil step-mother. He has dark black hair and light blue eyes that seem to look the slightest of white when one looks at them deeply for a moment or two. When he was younger, his aunt and uncle died tragically during a bank robbery and as a result, left him with the wanting to protect someone who is unable to protect themselves from the evils of society. When he found out three years ago that the Seto Kaiba needed a new body guard to protect his younger brother, he was the first one to even be considered as a "perfect" applicant. It took a while for the decision to be made but eventually, Kaiba had hired him. Of course, after many drug tests and background checks did Kaiba somewhat trust Mokuba's life into a human that he barley knows. The best thing that came out of hiring Charles is that he teaches Mokuba when it comes to self defense and law, and because of him, Mokuba now knows how to shoot a gun and put someone in the sleeper position. Besides for all of that, many think that he is a strict bodyguard, just like all of the others, but in reality, he can switch from being your best friend to being your worst nightmare.

"Yes it is." Mokuba answers gloomfully as a tear falls down from his face. "I wish I was never born...maybe then they would still be alive today. And Seto...Seto would be happy." _That's the only thing that I have wanted for the longest time...his happiness. Mother died because of me and father killed himself because of her untimely Death...if it wasn't for me, mom wouldn't have died from me being in her fallopian tubes and dad wouldn't have purposely drove his car into that tree...I killed his happiness...its like I grabbed his heart from his chest and squeezed it until all the blood was drained from it..._

"You shouldn't wish that." Charles looks straight ahead at the bathroom door and thw gathering spectators looking stupidly at it. "Otherwise it might happen when you experience true happiness for the fisrt time." _Just like him...at least it looked like it when I saw him after he got out of school..._"Besides, Mr. Kaiba is happy." He looks back at a crossed-arm, not-believing-it-for-all-the-money-in-the-world Mokuba. "Well, at least in his own, special way. You of all people should know that by now." _Maybe I should have a talk with Mr. Kaiba about how his negative attitude is affecting his younger brother's view on life..._"He loves you and I know that if something bad would happen to you, he couldn't live with himself." Charles says in an attempt to comfort Mokuba's unsure feelings.

"Well, if he loves me, then why doesn't he show it more? He's always so mean and cold to me, especially when we are at home...how can he possibly care about me so much!? I don't get it! I mean...sure I love him a lot but that's the part that confuses me!" Mokuba hysterically responds. _What's wrong witrh me?! I usually never talk like this when I talk to someone about Seto...especially if it's an employee or an over-obsessed fan girl! Mybe I just bottled it up so long that I justt of exploded..._

"Mr. Kaiba, you know, just shows his affection towards you in a different-er uh- manner. But even that's no excuse for being an as-" Charles cuts off remembering that he's talking to the younger Kaiba. "being mean to you." _That was a close one! If I had said that his older brother is an asshole and Mokuba told him, Mr. Kaiba would fire me for sure! _Charles looks at the shiny silver briefacse in Mokuba's eleven year old hands and remembers what they were originally supposed to be doing. "We better get that briefcase to your brother before he gets angry." _Personally I have never been yelled at him before but form what I have heard, you can go death because of his loud voice..._

"That's true. Wouldn't want you to lose your job because of our idle talking." Mokuba says trying to get into a better mood before he sees his bloody brother. _I wonder just how bad he looks...Serenity said that he had blood on him but I wonder...just how much. Is it like he's a bloody abominable snowman or is it just a little spot on his shirt?_

The mid-twenty year old looks at Mokuba carrying the briefcase just as he remebers his job and position. Suprised that Mokuba has yet to complain about its weight, he decides to take it from him anyways.

"Let me carry that briefcase for you." Charles says as he reaches his hand out for Mokuba to hand the shiny object to him. _If Mr. Kaiba sees that his younger brother is the one that has been carrying this briefcase, he'll yell at me and then fire me!!_

"Don't worry, I won't tell my big bro that I was carrying that briefcase for the longesttime." Mokuba looks all sweet and innocent as he hands the briefcase to his bodyguard.

At the exact second that the bodyguard finally touches the handle of the briefcase, Mokuba turns his head as he hears the faintest but most recognizable voice in the world. Wondering if he's right, he turns his head to the left to see whose face matches the voice.

_Hey it's..._"Yugi! Hey Yugi over here!" _What a 'coensidence' that I went here today with Kaiba the same day that Yugi comes here every week...shoot! I forgot that big bro told me to make sure that none of Joey's friends found out about or saw him and Serenity together! Then again, what do I care? I'm not the one that Joey's going to kill._

Mokuba starts to and continues to wave his arms in the air in order to get Yugi's attention but is immediately stopped by Charles as he tightly grabs on to Mokuba's wrists. As he remembers his own strength because of Mokuba's tearing eyes and winces, he releases Mokuba wrists and loosely grabs higher up one his arm.

"Mokuba, no! We can'tstart up another conversation now." Mokuba squirms out of Charles's grip. "Besides, your older brother told me to make sure that you don't talk to this 'Yugi Mutou character.'" _Come on Mokuba! We wasted too much time as it is with our idle chit-chatting. Both of us have to get this briefcase to Mr. Kaiba before he breaks me in half for allowing you to talk to him!_

"So...there are a lot of things that he tells me not to do and guess what, not surprisingly, I don't listen to him and I do it any ways!" Mokuba looks back at Charles as he continues. "Only one of us really has to go and give him that briefcase and since _you're_my puppet, I, as the puppet master, order you to give that briefcase to him." Mokuba crosses his arms ans sticks his tongue out. _Ha ha! He has no choice now but to listen to me!_"Now I'm going to talk to Yugi, whether Seto likes it or not, and you are going to give that to Seto."

Mokuba turns around and starts to walk over to Yugi not knowing that on the other side of the fake slot machine, there's one of the two guys who are thrilled yet somehow disappointed that Kaiba is 'dead'. Before he is unable to take five steps and unveil this important piece of information, he is grabbed hastily by a huge, strong hand belonging to Charles. Mokuba tires to take another step but is unable to escape the inhuman grasp of his puppet. As the puppet master tries to squirm out of his grasp like he did before, the puppet takes control and starts to pull his master away from Yugi.

"You're coming with me and that's that!" Charles continues to drag Mokuba. "It's my job to protect you and if Mr. Kaiba finds out that I disobeyed two of his orders, he'll have my head and place it over his fire mantel like it was some kind of deer head." He decides to stop dragging Mokuba as some people begin to look towards this messed up scene. As he is still holding onto the younger Kaiba's shoulder, he asks "Now, can I trust you to stand by my side like a big boy or do I have to keep dragging you like your a little five year old?" _Stupid people...always looking at us like we're the animals at the zoo. Always taking pictures whenever we do something 'bad' or 'immoral'...maybe that's what set Mr. Kaiba of before...maybe he saw somebody taking pictures of him on his date with Serenity..._

"I'll be a big boy..." Mokuba says relucantly as he looks at his bodyguard like a sweet, innocent child does when he or she wants a really expensive toy that they probably already have. "I promise." _I guess I'll have to catch up with Yugi later...and this was the first time I have seen him in months, too!_

"Good. Maybe now they'll stop looking at us like I'm hurting you or something." Charles releases his grasp on Mokuba as he sighs. "Now let's go and get this to your older brother before he gets really mad at us." He says dully. _I would hate it if this is the first time that he ever yells at me! Heck, last night one of the maids got fired for just looking at him funny!_

Charles starts to walk away as Mokuba pauses to look once more at Yugi for a moment. As he turns to look back at Charles, he realizes that his puppet is no longer at his side. Mokuba then panics to find him, thinking that he is once again playing a weird joke on him. Another moment passes before Mokuba finally sees his bodyguard close to the small crowd by the bathroom. Mokuba then speed walks in order to catch up to him that way Charles doesn't has to wait for him at the entrnace of the bathroom door that Serenity and Seto are locked all alone in.

"Hey!" Mokuba shouts as he speed walks. "Wait for me!" _Great! Now I'll neverget to talk to Yugi! And worst of all, if Seto finds out that I tired to talk to 'the scum of the earth', he'll yell at me or ground me from going to Maui this weekend! Or both! I just really hope that its one or the other! I HATE it when its both!_

_

* * *

_Just in case you didn't know:

Mr. Kaiba Seto Kaiba

Master Kaiba Mokuba Kaiba


	30. Chapter 30

Dancers of the night:

Dancer: Seto you are really mean.  
Seto: I am not.  
Dancer: Then why in the world do you fire a maid just because she looked at  
you funny?  
Seto: I wasn't in a good mood.  
Dancer: I need to teach you a lesson.  
Seto:O.O No you don't I am fine with out your help.  
Dancer: That's it you don't tell me what to do.  
Seto: I didn't say anything.  
Dancer: Killer come her!(a big big dog comes in)  
Killer: BARK!  
Dancer: Get him.  
Seto: Nice doggie nice doggie.(the dog bites him) Ah!  
Help this dog bit me! Jumps out the window.  
Dancer: I told you I would teach him a lesson. Great chp and update soon.

As Duke is in his car driving, a squad car and an ambulance pass his car so quickly that all he sees is red blinking lights and a distorted siren sound. 

"What is an ambulance and squad car doing here already? I haven't called to report an incident at Joey's apartment yet...WAIT! Did someone hear his body falling to the...no! That can't be it. It HAS to be something else. After all, they don't live in a conjoined apartment so no one could have possibly heard the crashing of that lamp against Joey's small, pea-sized brained head. I'm sure that they weren't heading over to Joey's apartment. I'm just going a little crazy, that's all." Duke looks into his rear view mirror and sees that the two vehicles are making turns on the same block that Joey and Serenity live on. "Crap! Someone did call them...but WHO! Justin?! No! I'm sure it wasn't him...then again, if it was him, I would squeal on him so fast that his head will spin!!" _Well, if it wasn't Justin...maybe it was..._

Duke's mind flashes back to when Joey had entered the room and saw Mai's body laying on the ground motionless.

* * *

**FLASHBACK...**

Startled by creaking footsteps, that get louder and louder as they head towards the room that Duke is in with Mai's unconscious body, Duke starts to panic as he looks for an obvious yet not so bobvious hiding place. He starts to hear the creaking of the bedroom door opening before he finds the perfect and only place to hide in the room, Serenity's closet. Duke hastily opens the closet door and hops inside just as the bedroom door slowly starts to creak open. Just as Joey's first foot settles into the room, Duke is able to close the closet door just before Joey places his head inside the room.

"Mai! Mai!" Joey shouts as he spots her body laying perfectly in the middle of the room as he runs over to her. "Mai! Mai, get up! Mai!"

_Crap! Joey isn't supposed to be here yet! What the hell am I supposed to do now!? What CAN I do...I HAVE to do something before he does anything that could jeopardize Justin's and my plans!_

Panicaly but thinking quickly, Duke carefully peers his head out of Serenity's white, doubled door closet. He does this very carefully that way Joey doesn't hear the creaking on the door or see his head looking around the room for a blunt object.

_That should do the trick! Now all I have to do is grab it before Joey sees my face and wonders why the hell I am here...and hiding in his younger sister's closet. Then again, he'll probably think that I was helping Mai and that I hid in the closet because I thought that he was Kaiba here to finish the job...but still he'll question me about why I didn't come out when he started yelling Mai's name...worst comes to worst, I'll just say that I was looking at her bras or something...besides, he already thinks I'm preverted that way anyways._

As Joey grabs his cell phone out of his pocket and as he is dialing 911, he feels like somebody is watching him so he starts to look around the room. Then, as soon as he presses 'send' on his old, junked-up cell phone, seconds before he is able to turn around and see Duke standing behind him with a full beer bottle...BANG! Duke hits him on the head and Joey immediately passes out to the floor with a slight concussion on the back of his head.

"That should do for now..." Duke says as he drops the remaining shards of the beer bottle. "Too bad that I have to leave now, Joey, but I don't want the cops to arrest me. After all, I have to prevent you from seeing Serenity and Kaiba for an hour or two more. I don't want you to see them not doing anything that doesn't look inappropriate...that way you'll get so mad at Kaiba that you'll do all the dirty work and kill Kaiba for Justin and I! Goodbye Joey Wheeler! Have a nice nap!" He remebers saying sarcastically before he leaves Serenity's room, now realizing that the person on the phone was a police dispatcher who most likely had recorded Duke's little speech and is the one who sent for the ambulance and the cops after looking up who Joey and Serenity are and where the two siblings live together.

**THE FLASHBACK FADES...**

* * *

_...crap! He did call the cops! God damn it! That means that, if the dispatcher recorded me saying my plans...I'm done for! The dispatcher will be able to match that voice with mine and when that happens, I'll go to jail! And I don't want to go to jail and get ass-raped by some muscular guy named Bubba, who'll declare me his permanent bitch! Crap! How the hell am I supposed to get out of this predicament without going to a state prison and getting ass-raped every night by a different cell mate?! And if I turn Justin in, I know that his psycho dad will cut me up and feed my remains to the pigs! _

These thoughts of all the negative outcomes that can and will most likely happen piss Duke off to the point that his grip on his leathery steering wheel gets harder and harder.

"What the FUCK am I going to do now!? Joey definitely had to call the cops!! Why didn't I cancel that call even though, at the time, I thought he was calling Yugi or Tristan to help him!? I should have realized that he was calling the cops to report an intrusion and the 'kidnapping' of his younegr sister by Kaiba!!"

Duke starts to self-enrage himself about all the possible things that he should have done to avoid this negative, ass-raping outcome by some guy named Bubba that, as a result, he starts to drive his car above the speed limit. Almost hitting a pregnant woman that is pushing her two year old son in a stroller along with closely hitting a group of middle school aged children as he makes a left turn on a red light, Duke attracts the attention of two cops at the drive-up at Wendy's as she and her male partner are ordering something to eat.

"Holy crap!" An officer named Angelica surprisingly says pretty loud and fast. "Did you see that?! That driver almost hit those young citizens over there!" Angelica says as she continues to talk fast.

"Yes!" The other officer, Jake, says excitedly. "It's about time that something interesting happens to us too! Let's go after this human fucker and slap the book at him so hard that it'll maim his skin!" _The first exciting thing to happen to us today! Too bad for him that we're hungry and supposed to be on our lunch break! Along with reckless driving, we're going to charge him with a bullshit crime that he didn't do, like maybe police resistance, along with his speeding and driving violations!! _"Let's go after that human fucker!!"

"I call hitting him with our night sticks and then lying that he was resisting arrest while holding a machete in his hands!" Angelica shouts quickly as she raises her hand from the steering wheel.

"Oh man! I wanted to do that this time!" Jake says in a disappointed and jealous voice. _How come she always gets to do the police brutality?! Its not fair!_

"Fine...we'll BOTH beat the crap out of this human fucker!!" Angelica says as she turns on the squad car's sirens and starts to drive faster in order to stay in pursuit of the speeding car.

"There will be NO MERCY on out part!" Jake says happily as he takes his night stick and gently hits it against his other hand. "NO MERCY for that human fucker!!"


	31. Chapter 31

_way _Dancers of the night:

Dancer: Duke I hope you get caught.(smiles evilly)  
Duke: I thought you were my friend.  
Dancer: Nope not for this story.  
Duke: But  
Dancer: No buts.  
Duke: But aren't the cops after you?  
dancer: No they ain't  
Cops: Eh! wrong answer.  
Dancer: Dang it.(Jumps out of window saying.) Duke I hope you get stuck with  
bubba!  
Cops: Bubba?  
Duke: Long story.

In the bathroom, Seto and Serenity are still talking as they wait for Mokuba to come with the extra clothing

" So, Seto, let's see if the blood finally stopped." Serenity concernly tells Seto as she takes his wrists and turns them around that way see can see the very bloodied bandage. "I can't really tell..." _There's way too much blood on these bandages...maybe I should put new ones on... _"...hang on. Let me put a new one on." Serenity says as her one of her hands stop holding his wrists to look for the white bandage tape in her purse.

Shuffling through her pocket book, Serenity's hand and eyes look for the white, cylinder-like object just like a hurried, miniature stock exchange person. As he looks at her as she is doing this seemingly "stupid" task, Seto's hand uncontrollably grabs her shuffling hand causing Serenity to instantly stop and gaze up at him.

"Why did you-" Serenity starts to ask with her soft and delicate voice before she is cut off by Seto's unruley voice.

"Because I don't want you to waste your time by taking off and redoing something you just did mere moments ago." Seto says as he realizes that he is still holding Serenity's hand. "Especially since I'm not bleeding anymore, there's no reason to waste your bandages or your precious time." _I still can't believe the fact that she's still here! The moment that any girl, who didn't find it 'offensive' and slap me on the face and call me a pervert when it was Mokuba that asked if she was still a virgin, finds out that I cut myself, they freak out like they have just saw an abomination from God on the front doorsteps of their houses. _"You're the longest one so far."

"Longest one for what?" Serenity asks confusingly as she looks at Seto with a face similar to that of a small child asking his/her parents 'Where's grandpa?' after their grandfather had passed away. _What does he mean by that? Great, now I'm confused!_

"Well, you know, the longest one to stay with me without freaking out about," Seto looks down at his wrists gloomfully. "my deeply mutilated cuts." He says as he starts to sound upset, which he quickly tries to hide under a veil of emotionless that is immediately shattered like glass smashing to the ground as he looks Serenity in the eyes. _Calm down, Seto. Just relax...you don't want to show any bad emotions that will upset Serenity._

"I am? Really?" Serenity asks as she and Seto continue to look each other in the eyes like stars that are so far apart in the sky yet they still manage to bring small, twinkling lights to the midnight sky. _Joey definitely was wrong about Seto...he does have emotions! All you need to do is understand him and gain his trust! Maybe even...his love!_

There is more to that, as you may know, to melt an icy heart like the one Seto has. First of all, you have to be able to detect landmines and dodge or disarm them, swim through a cold ocean of vicious man-eating sharks, cross through the field of lightning without being killed or struck, and finally once you have reached the heart of this cold-hearted man, you have to melt his heart with one high-powered flamethrower. Sure, it might take some time but the outcome is worth it.

As your reward, you'll get his trust, company and most importantly, his heart... his undying love for you for helping him see the light. The light, of course, can be many different things depending who you are dating. For Seto, though, no one outside of his two-person family knows what this would be. Many have tried but all have failed because of the first step, the landmines. Crossing through and dodging landmines is not an easy thing to do. In fact, if you drop even one feather on it...BOOM!! You're dead! That's how easy it is to set off Seto's landmine. Today, this amazingly was able to change and it's all because of Serenity' loving nature for all.

"Yes you are. It's just amazing that you don't freak out at the site of blood." Seto stops looking into Serenity's hazel eyes as he looks around the blood-red bathroom. "And there's a lot of it, too." _If she didn't come in when she did, I would've bleed to Death. **And then everyone would be happy. You'd be with your parents and then Mokuba will kill himself...you'd be one great happy family again!**__You again?! I thought you left perminately! **No...I will NEVER disappear! Not until everything works out just like I planned! And so far, it is! **What's your plan?! Is it to trick me into killing myself again? **Wha-oh it's nothing...I have to go now. Bye! **Wait come back...why is it that that thing always leaves me whenever I want it to stay?_

Serenity looks around the bathroom and plainly says, "Yes there is..." She turns back to Seto. "...so do you think that you'll have to pay for ruining the arcade's basically brand-new bathroom?" _Because once the arcade's owner sees this all over one of his newly remodeled bathrooms, he's going to yell at Seto like Seto's no more than a low-incomed poor guy. I just hope that if he does get yelled and cursed at, he doesn't end up killing himself or anything like that...I just want him to calm down and realize all the good things in life. Then maybe he'll stop contemplating his suicide and finally see that Mokuba loves and needs him, and that I also love him and need him to be around. Otherwise, I have a feeling that Mokuba will kill himself too if his older brother commits suicide..._

"Most likely. Oh well. It doesn't really matter to me anyways." Seto looks back and once again gazes into Serenity's hazel-colored eyes. "Besides, as long as you and I finish our date together, I'll consider it the small portion of the amount I have to pay for trying to commit suicide again." Seto says as he looks at the auburn-haired girl with a smirk. "I know I promised you this before but I feel that it's necessary for me to re-promise to you that I will try not to ever cut or try to kill myself ever again." _As long as I have you to talk to, Serenity, I'll be okay...now I know that there isa purpose for my life...well, at least for now when she still likes me enough to be her boyfriend. I don't think I could live if she told me that this whole thing was a prank set-up by the mutt and his puppy pals. The second I hear that, then again maybe I won't hopefully...but the second I hear her say that, I WILL leave this world and make it a better place with my corpsed body hanging by a rope...dead!_

"Well as long as you keep your promise this time, we'll finish our date tonight and other future dates as well." Serenity says joyously as she smiles. "I can't wait to go to Maui with you and Mokuba this weekend! It's going to be soo much fun being with you all weekend long!!" _As long as he tries to stop cutting himself, I'll stay with him. I just really want him to realize what he's doing to himself is hurting the ones that love him..._

"Oh yeah, Maui will be fun. We'll get to hang out and get to know each other better, and we can go on dates without worrying about anyone like your brother and his friends finding out. Best of all, since Maui is mostly a celebrity getaway, the paparrazi won't be able to enter certain places and, therefore, they most likely will leave us alone and bother other celebrities." Seto says still doing his trademark smirk. _I can't wait to finally go out on a normal worry-free date with Serenity...I just wonder what it'll be like to be on a 'normal' date with a real girlfriend for once. _"So what do you want-" Seto gets cutoff from a loud banging noise on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Hey, Seto, open the door!" Mokuba says loudly while standing on the opposite side of the bathroom door. "Come on! Open the door already before we lose our reservations at the restaurant!" _It's already 5:30 P.M. Seto! Just open the door already! I don't want to miss eating my spaghetti dinner!_

As Mokuba continues to bang on the bathroom door, Charles slowly turns his head around and still sees the group of no-lived spectators watching their every move with some even taking pictures.

"Mokuba, give this to your older brother while I try to get rid of those annoying little ants." Charles whispers to Mokuba as he hands him the briefcase and turns around to look at the spectators. "Okay people! You can stop crowding around and get going with your lies now!" All eyes turn to Charles like a bug does when it sees a light. "Stop acting like you have nothing better to do but stalk Seto all the time like little pests!"

"Seto, open the door already! Seto!!" Mokuba shouts through the door. _First he tells me that I have to hurry up to his car and get him this briefcase! Now he doesn't even answer me...wait a second...he's in there WITH Serenity!! That means...ugh! God Seto! In a public bathroom?! That's just disgusting!_

"So do you think that we should allow Mokuba to come in now?" Seto asks plainly as he truns his heas to look at the door behind him. _Always at the wrong time...right, Mokuba?_


	32. Chapter 32

Dancers of the night:

Dancer: I love Seto's mind  
Seto: You love my mind?  
Dancer: Yes but not like that.  
Seto: Oh okay. Why do you love my mind?  
Dancer: Because of you Sub and your con.  
Seto:?  
dancer: Because you fight all the time.  
seto:I think you gone mad.  
Dancer: Read the story!  
seto: I don't like reading!  
Dancer: Then why do you work for a company?  
Seto: I don't know.  
Dancer: don't make me kill you with a chainsaw I fell like killing people  
today!  
Seto: Yami! I think we need to take her to a Shriek what ever you call those  
people so they can help you out with all the killing people.  
Dancer: No you are not. You have to get though my dark side.  
Seto: What dark side?  
dancer:(turns into dark side)  
Dark side: I am dancers dark side.(gets chainsaw out) Now you must die!  
Seto: Uhh great chap and update soon. RUN FOR YOU LIFES!

Waiting for a response to his question, Seto puts his hand against the wall in order to help himself up

"God damn it! That hurts!" Seto mumbles to himself as he is pressing his hand against the wall. "Why the fuck did I cut on the artery!? That has got to be the most retarded thing that I have ever done in my entire life!!"_ **Because you wanted to die. Remember that? You knew that if you cut yourself there, you would finally be rid of this world... **I know that! Just shut up! I wish you would stop putting all these negative thoughts inside my head! **I'm not, you are. You're forcing me to say it against my will. That's because you really want to die...you really want your parents to be alive, don't you? But it's all because of a little pest that you call your brother! He killed them! So why don't you kill him?! Then you can kill Serenity and then yourself...you'll all be together rotting six feet under! **Why would I kill them when they're the reason that I still am alive? And why would I kill my little bro when I live just to protect him from the inhuman world?! Why would I even kill Serenity!? I don't want to steal her life and beauty from the rest of the world! **Fine! But when you do kill yourself, don't blame me for your utter loneliness in the fiery pit that they call-**_

Seto stops mentally talking to his sub-conscious in order to see who it is when he feels two soft hands start to help him up. She looks worrying into his stone-like eyes with her tearful hazel eyes. For a moment after he is fully up, there is silence. The only sounds that are heard are Mokuba's hand hitting against the door rapidly and his shouting attempts to get them to open the bathroom door.

The moment seems like an eternity as they gaze into each others eyes just like when two people, who know they can't be together, do in this war-like scenery. Their is almost complete silence as a grenade blowing up with the countless battle cries and gunshots that ring throughout the air. These moments may never really last in reality but they do in the minds and hearts of these two lovers. Another gunshot is fired and this time, it hits its target in the heart...

"Don't say that. Don't say that ever again." Serenity says quietly as she looks into Seto's perfect blue eyes. "It was a mistake. A mistake that you had to do in order to never do it again. Besides, it's our mistakes that make us human..." _why...why is he so mad at himself now? Sure, he cut himself pretty bad but still...he shouldn't be beating himself up. Otherwise...it'll happen all over again! And I don't ever want something like this to happen ever again to him...to us..._

"I'm not used to making mistakes. I have to be perfect." Seto quickly responds back as he stops looking at Serenity. "I have to be perfect...otherwise..."

**FLASHBACK...**

"Seto!" Roared Seto's stepfather, Gozuboro Kaiba, as he grabs the paper on Seto's desk and crumbles it in his right hand. "Wrong again!!" Gozuboro slams the desk as he puts the piece of paper back on the desk in front of Seto.

"I'm sorry stepfather..." Seto nervously replies as he looks shakingly into his stepfather's fierce looking eyes. "...I promise I won't do it again...I promise..."

Gozuboro turns around and starts walking towards the wooden paddle. He then grabs it viciously off of the fireplace mantel and then hastily turns around to face Seto. He starts to slowly walk back to the shaking blue-eyed thirteen year old.

"I know you won't, Seto." Gozuboro looks at Seto with a distorted angry face as he softly hits his own hand with the mahagony wooden paddle. " So why are you stuttering?! Huh?!" He notices that his stepson is up from his chair and is against the bookshelf frightened with fear. " How many times do I have to tell you not to stutter?! Come here you fucking bastard son!! Come here you bastard! Come here that way I can beat the crap out of you!! You imperfect brat!!" Gozuboro insanely shouts.

Gozuboro starts running towards the bastard son, who is frozen in fear against the brown wooden bookshelf. He grabs Seto's arm like it's some kind of toy and pulls it until it snaps. He then throws the body attached to the arm against the wall on the opposite side of the room and runs to it after it hits the marble white floor with a loud thud.

"Please no..." Seto weakly pleas as his stepfather pulls the paddle back very slowly. "...it'll never happen again...I promise...just please don't...don't do it again..."

"SHUT UP!!" A vicious Gozuboro Kaiba fiercely responds before he pulls the paddle back behind him even more. "How many times do I have to tell you not to fucking stutter!? What are you?! An infedile!?" Gozuboro insanely shouts at Seto.

"No...you're-" Seto starts to say as his stepfather's glare breaks his courage into tiny little pieces of glass.

"What am I, Seto?! Huh!! What the fuck am I?!" Gozuboro angrily asks as the vein on his forehead starts to pop out. "That's it!! I'm not going to take your bullshit as you try to stop the fucking inevitable!!"

With that, Gozuboro forces Seto on the ground fully with his one hand. Seto, whose face is on the floor, starts to shake as he remembers what happened the last time.

"Please...don't...it'll never happen again. I promise!" Seto continues his meaningless pleas. "I won't ever make a mistake again...and I won't ever stutter...I promise..."

"You need to be taught what you have to do in order to be perfect!! Only a fucking animal needs to be punished in order to learn right from wrong!! You're a fucking animal!!" He bark backs as he continues. "The fucking dog that I have to rub its nose in the urine in order for it to learn that's it's not allowed to pee in the fucking house!!"

Gozuboro then takes the mahogany wooden paddle and hardly hits Seto with it. Seto immediately starts to cough up chuncks of blood.

Seto winces in pain as he starts to cry out, "Stop it! Stop hitting me with the paddle!"

But the stepfather doesn't stop. Instead, he continues to wail on the back and mouth bleeding Seto with the hard wooden paddle.

_God please...please make him stop!! PLease make him stop before he kills me!! Please, God, please make the pain stop!! Please make it stop...stop the pain and the blood!! Just make it stop already!! Don anything you have to, God, in order to get rid of my pain and suffering!! Even if you have to kill me! Just kill me!! Just kill me and make this pain and that blood and suffering it brings go away!! Kill me!! JUST KILL ME, God!!_

**END FLASHBACK...**

"Seto...Seto...are you there, Seto?" Serenity asks as she stands in front of him as she waves her hand back and forth in front of his eyes once again. "Hello? Anybody home?" Serenity chuckles as she remembers how both of them laughed at this joke before this whole thing had happened. _I wonder why he just zoned out like that when he said that he had to be perfect...I mean, he of all people should know that no one can be perfect. He has a little brother that definitely isn't and he isn't even that perfect because of the fact that he's suicidal AND the CEO of his own company. He doesn't make a lot of mistakes but I know that every once in a while he makes a product that doesn't sell as well as all the other stuff he had made. Just like that one time when he made that robotic monkey! That was soo hilarious!! It sounded like Tristan so much that Joey and the others actually thought thst his soul was placed into that monkey! Then I had to watch it and everything! I had to deal with some computer program, that we all thought was Tristan, hit on me!! Then when it turns out that monkey robot was just a monkey robot...Joey was laughing so hard when we found Tristan. For a month we called him names like 'Monkey boy' and he never really got the joke...even when we explained it to him a thousand times!! _

"Wha-oh." Seto looks back at Serenity. _Why the hell did I just remember that?! I thought that those "memories" were gone permanetly from my mind! I thought that I didn't want to remember anything about that part of my past!! **You sound just like you're stepfather! Maybe you should become like him and- **I'm NOT like my stepfather! And I NEVER will become a monster like he was! **You already are, Seto. Just look a little closer in the mirror and you'll see that you and him are exactly alike in every single way!! **_

Something wrong, Seto?" She asks to the confused Seto, who immediately shrugs his shoulders to her question. "It looks to me that something is bothering you. Do you want to tell me about it?" Serenity looks at the pale-faced Seto. "You know that you could tell me anything and I wouldn't think less of you, right?" Seto nods his head as he is still fighting with his sub-consicious. "Well...if you don't want to tell me just yet what's bothering you, you can tell me later, okay?" Serenity continues to look worrying at Seto. "I'm going to unlock the door now for your younger brother." Seto looks up into her hazel eyes. "You know, before he thinks that we're doing something that we're not supposed to be doing."

"That's true. Mokuba is a bit of a pervert when it comes to me and girls. After all, we are in the bathroom with the door locked so those thoughts are somewhat rational." Seto leans against the wall. _The last time that I was locked in a room with a girl, he put a glass to the door just to hear what was really going on...I remember that. I broke up with her after she privately told my little bro to leave us alone when we were on our date. Even before she did that, she made him cry and tried to beg me not to let him go with us. To me, if a girl doesn't care about my little bro, I don't care about her. Serenity, though, is completely different than all the other ones...she's nice to him and personally, he likes having her around way more than the other girls...let's just she if this is true. Let's see if she really cares about me by seeing if she appreciates my decision about bringing Mokuba on our date._

For those of you wondering what's happening to Joey and Mai, and Justin and Yugi, and Duke, they will be in the next chapter. Also, since I'm really busy doing a bunch of other stuff, I will only be able to update once a week instead of twice. Any extra time I have, I'll try to post another chapter. Otherwise, new updates will be up on every late Friday night. Thank you for reading!


	33. Chapter 33

Dancers of the night:

Dancer: Dancing rules!  
Yami: You have been hyper all day.  
Dancer: I know but I have been doing my most favorite thing in the world.  
Yami: Whats that?  
Dancer: You should all ready know Idiot. Dancing! We had Rehearsal today and Recital tomorrow.  
Yami: Am I invited?  
Dancer: The way you have been acting...No  
Yami: What!?Why?  
Dancer: Because You can't  
Yami: That doesn't help.  
Dancer: Sorry. Update soon.

The ambulance and the squad car finally arrive at the apartment, where Joey and Mai are lying unconscious on Serenity's white bedroom carpet

_Sounds...that may be the only thing that I may hear one day...but where am I? Why is it so dark and lonely here even though I am right besides you? What is this empty feeling...is this what it feels like to be gradually losing blood on the back of your head or is it Death slowly stealing my soul from my body on earth? Am I dying? Or am I already dead? So many things...gone. My life...its had no purpose since day one-NO! I have to stay positive! I have to fight this! I have more reasons to live than any other person on this planet! I just can't die...I can't die! I have to live in order to take care of my little sister! And I definitely have to survive this in order to save my sister from Kaiba! I just have to live! Come on, Joey, come on! Wake up already! Just open your brown eyes and get up! You have to in order to save Mai and Serenity! All you have to do is wake up and call 911. Just get up already, Joey! Wake up and get help!_

After he is finished talking to and encouraging himself to get up, Joey's light brown eye's quickly open up. The brown eyed teen scans his sister's room left and right as he is still lying on the soft white carpet. Joey then starts to wince as the pain on the back of his head becomes worse.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Joey quietly says to himself as he takes his right hand and puts it where the lamp hit his head. "Great...I'm bleeding. And it's on Serenity's almost new white car-" He stops his rambling as he hears this loud siren sound coming from outside. "What's that noise? It sounds like an ambulance or something..." _Come on! Get up and see what it is! Wait a second...where is Mai? MAI! Oh crap, where the fuck is she! _He starts to move his head wildly left and right as he thinks, _Mai, where are you! You were here right before-hang on...maybe...Kaiba, you disgusting bastard! You took her didn't you!? You bastard! You fucking bastard!! It wasn't enough for you just to take my little sister, was it?! Kaiba, the next time I fucking see you, I'm going to beat the crap out of you with a fucking metal bat!!_

Joey starts to freak out as he starts to hit the ground with both of his hands just like a mad man wanting to get out of the psycho ward. Then, once when his left hand hits the ground, he hits something that is bone-like hard. He faces his head down slowly as his brown eyes finally see the girl with the blonde hair.

"Mai?! Mai! Oh my God, you're still here, Mai! Kaiba didn't take you from me! But still...that bastard must pay for hitting us on the back of our heads with a blunt object and taking Serenity to his house!" Joey says as he starts to hold his hand to his head once again. _God damn! That still hurts!! I hate you Kaiba!! I fucking hate you to fucking Death! I hope you fucking kill yourself!!_

He starts to feel woozy as he continues to look around the neat room. Wondering if he's going to pass out once again, he starts to hear footsteps coming closer and closer to the room that he and Mai are in. Joey then starts to panic as the sounds of the footsteps get louder. Suddenly, when the footsteps stop, the door quickly creaks open as three people enter the room with two white stretchers...

As this is happening, Yugi is waiting for Justin to explain what is happening

"Um...well..." Justin nervously starts to say. "...uh..." _what the hell was I thinking before!? I shouldn't tell him anything! He doesn't even deserve to know anything! If I do tell him, I know that he'll get all worried about Kaiba and then eventually he'll somehow find out that it was Duke's and my plan to kill Kaiba! I have to get rid of him! But how? I can't kill him too...or can I..._

"So, Justin, why do you seem so nervous? Did you have something to do with it?" Yugi asks questioningly as he looks back at the crowd. "Hey! Isn't that one of Kaiba's employees?" _Wait...isn't that Mokuba behind him? Oh my God! It is! It is Mokuba! I haven't seen him in months! I wonder how he's doing anyways. Maybe I should go up and talk to him after Justin explains to me what is happening._

_Justin_is just standing there as he is contemplating on what to say to Yugi. He knows that he has to lie. If he says anything relating to the truth, Justin knows that Yugi will eventually find out the truth. Because he is thinking a little bit too hard, he starts to space out and soon he is daydreaming about the life that he, Serenity, and everyone else will have once when Kaiba is out of the picture.

**DAYDREAM...**

Seto is lying down dead in a mahogany built casket. His facial expression as cold and silent as it was when he was still alive. The room full of silent chatters, all talking about Seto's untimely Death. Duke is there smiling as he looks at Seto's pale white, gunshot body in the casket. Serenity, who is sitting down in one of the seats closet to the casket, is wearing a long black dress with black high-heeled dress shoes. She is looking solemnly at the casket, thinking about what has happened to the guy that is keeping her away from her true lover.

The room then turns silent...dead silent...

Everyone turns to the double white-doored room as the one person, their savior, walks in. They all starts to clap their hands as he starts to walk towards the casket, waving to them all in a self-righteous way. Dike then steps away from the casket and up to him.

"Dude, you did it!" Duke high fives Justin. "You killed that bastard! The one that was destroying all of our lives! He's dead! He's finally dead! Dude, you're our savior!"

As Duke continues talking to him, Justin is just smiling and nodding his head as he looks past Duke and looks at Serenity. Serenity, who is still looking at Seto's dead body, doesn't realize that Justin is looking directly at her. She starts to quietly cry to herself as she sees him in the casket looking unpeaceful minded.

"Yeah, yeah." Justin interrupts Duke as he starts to walk over to Serenity." I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." Oh my God! How long was he actually going to kiss up to me about killing Kaiba?! Oh well...at least that's over. Anyways, _I wonder how Serenity will thank me for killing that obsticle that was blocking our love for each other. She'll probably thank me by kissing me...after all, Seto's murder was just an example to any guy that even thinks about dating or doing other things with Serenity. They will know that if they do anything that might suggest even the smallest crush, I will kill them. _"Hi Serenity. How are you doing today?" Justin greets Serenity.

Serenity turns around and looks at Justin. "Don't talk to me you killer! Just get away from me before you do any more damage!"

"I don't understand. Why are you calling me a killer?" Justin asks as he raises his voice. "And why do you want me to go away_?" What the hell!? She's supposed to be all happy and in love with me. What's her problem?! It's not like Kaiba ever loved her or anything. Sure, they were supposed to get married next month but that was all just a publicity stunt for Kaiba. If anything, she should be happy that I'm talking to her_! "And why the hell are you crying?! Today is supposed to be the happiest day of everyone's life!!"

"Really?! Or is this just your happiest day ever in your entire life!?" Serenity also raises her voice to the point where her quiet silent voice sounds so rough that it starts to hurt her throat. "You killed the man that I loved with all of my heart, you killed Yugi and Tristan just because they found out about your plans to kill Kaiba, and you killed Mokuba!!"

"I never killed Mokuba!! He's not even dead! He's probably so happy that his older brother is rotting in hell!" Justin viciously answers back_. What the hell is her problem!! I would never ever think about killing Mokuba. I could never bring myself to kill off the last of a family!!_

"Yes you did!! Mokuba killed himself because he found out that you killed his brother by shooting him in his head multiple times!!" Serenity tries to shout back as she starts to cry even harder. "You monster! Get away from me!! You killed them all!! You killed them without mercy!! I hate you!! I hate you!! I hope that you die and go to hell!!"

"Shut up" Justin slaps Serenity, who is now stunned that he would dare to even hit her. "Oh my God. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Yes you did! You meant to kill my future husband, Yugi, and Tristan. And you wanted Mokuba to kill himself that way you and Duke could take over Kaiba Corp.!! Get away from me!" Serenity cries out. "Or do you want me to be next on the list?! Huh!? 'Cause I'll be glad to be the next one!! Just grab the handgun that you killed Seto with to kill me!!"

"I would never want to hurt you. I love you so much. So, why would I dare to even kill you? You are the only girl that I ever truely loved." Justin calms down as he sits down right next to Serenity. _Come on, Serenity! Just realize that Kaiba was using you already!_

"Really?! Well then, if you love me so much, why didn't you let Seto and I be together?!" Serenity continues to wail. "I was supposed to marry him...have kids with him...and we were supposed to grow old and die together!! Now that can never happen for him and me!! That can't even happen for Yugi, Tristan, or Mokuba either! They all died because of you and now they'll be alone forever! They died alone from painful deaths! You shoot Seto a bunch of times until you were sure that he finally was dead!! Yugi, you tied him up and ran over him with your car three months before you killed Kaiba! Tristan...you kidnapped, tied him up, and put him in your car...you then drove all the way to the river and threw him into it right after you killed Yugi! And then Mokuba shoot himself in his stomach while he was lying down in his bed last night!" Serenity stops talking as she tries to stop crying. "His suicide note stated that he could no longer live without his brother, his only family, being alive! And you killed him! You killed all of them! Now just get away from me!! Get away or kill me! Kill me the same way that you killed Seto!" Serenity gets up from her chair and kneels. "Go on! Shoot me! Shoot me dead already! I can no longer deal with this nightmare any more! Kill me before I kill myself!!"

"I told you before, why would I kill you if you are the only girl that I ver truly loved? Just calm down. You're making a scene." Justin looks around and sees that some people in the room are looking at them. "See? You're making people look at you like you are crazy. Now be quiet and sit back down." _How much longer is she going to make me feel like I'm the bad guy?_

"Fine then, if you are not going to kill me, I'll have to kill myself. I have to kill myself in order to be with my true lover..." Serenity takes out a bottle of water from her purse and some poison pills as well. "I hope that you et executed for what you did to all of them. Sure, I won't hear the verdict but I'll know the outcome way before you do. Good bye, Justin. I hope that your life is full of pain and misery just like mine is right now."

Serenity puts the white pills in her mouth and unscrews the clear water bottle top right before she drinks the clear liquid.

"Serenity! No!" Justin grabs her shoulders as he shakes her back and forth. "Don't you dare die on me! Spit the water and the pills out! Don't swallow!"

Justin is too late...Serenity swallows the water and slowly her vision starts to fade. Her body falls limp. Her life no longer.

_This is not a dream...this is a NIGHTMARE!! God, let me out! Let me out of this torturous place!!_

**THE DAYDREAM CONTINUES...**


	34. Chapter 34

Dancers of the night:

Dancer:Ha ha Justin you are having a nightmare!(is yelling at the computer)  
Yami: Why are you yelling at the computer?  
Dancer:Justin is having a nightmare.(smiles evilly)  
Yami: Like I read.  
Dancer: You need to learn now  
Seto: Oranges!  
Yami: Oranges?  
Dancer: Where are my cookies!?  
Yami: (hands over cookies.)  
Dancer: Come to the dark side we have cookies!  
Yami: Not this again.

**THE DAYDREAM CONTINUES...**

"Serenity, no!" Justin shouts as Serenity closes her eyes permanently. "Come on, Serenity! Please...please gag it up! Don't do this to me!" Justin says as he puts both of his arms around Serenity's waist and starts to shake her. "You can't die on me! I risked everything just in order for us to be together like we were meant to be! Just gag it up already!" _God...Please, please let me out of this nightmare already! Please don't let me see her die! What did I do to deserve this punishment!? I can't look...I won't look at her when she dies! God, did you hear that?! I said that if she died I wouldn't look at her!! **Too bad, you'll have to! **G-God?? Is-is that you? **Nope! Just Seto's subconsciousness trying to deteriorate your obsessive one-sided love for Serenity! **Wait...what are you doing here? I don't get it? **Well...since Seto's...I would say...well he's not listening to me at this moment and I got really, and when I say that, I mean really really really bored of waiting for him to talk to me again. So I left his mind temporarily and decided to disturb you with this dream! It's funny seeing people like you suffer for their crimes! **What crime? I haven't done anything! **Seriously, stop yelling. You're hurting my ears. And as for the crime, you are committing one. **Really, what am I doing then!? Tell me! **Your trying to make Seto kill himself. And, if that doesn't work, you'll end up shooting him a bunch of times. Trust me, if that happens, this will be the dream that you see every single day for the rest of your God damned life!! **What you're saying is absolute bull crap!! Now get out of my head!! **Not until Seto wants to talk to me again! Or you cave in to my demands...which ever one comes first. **I'm ignoring you and this pathetic attempt to make me afraid of killing Kaiba!_

"No...you didn't. The only thing that you did was kill them...I could never love you, a cold-blooded murderer." Serenity slowly responds back very weakly with her eyes slowly reopening to look at him. "And if these murders were all because of me...I have no choice but to leave...it's a punishment for you and only you. To me...Death will just bring me closer to everyone that you killed...it's not a punishment for me...if anything, it's a privilege. It's a privilege for me to finally be reunited with the one and only person that I ever loved. Seto and I...will be together for eternity in Heaven." She starts to foam out white rabid-like stuff from her mouth. "It is my privilege to die...yet my Death is your punishment is my Death..."

Serenity's green eyes slowly start to close...

"Serenity! Serenity!" Justin starts to shake Serenity once again. "Come on, Serenity, stop trying to scare me! WAKE UP!!" _This...this CAN'T be happening to me! Serenity can't die! Stop it! Stop this nightmare!! Serenity can't die now!! We're supposed to love each other...I'm supposed to be her soul mate and she's supposed to be mine!! This is supposed to be true love! Why is this happening to me!? **Because you don't understand...you two are NOT supposed to be anything or mean anything to one another. If you were...this is one of the many ways that it will end. The causes are all different but the outcomes are all the same...she dies. Just give up your sick fascination of her actually loving you before this happens in real life!! **I-I can't! I love her way too much to just give up my love for her!! I love her more truly than Kaiba ever will!! Can't you see that!? **If you truly love her...you'll let her go and live her life. Sure, it'll hurt at first but, trust me, in the end, it's for the best. **If I can't have Serenity...I know that I'll never marry anyone as kind and beautiful as she is... W**hose to say that? Look, life has a lot of unexpected surprises. Besides, you probably will marry. **What's the point? If I can't have Serenity, no one can. **She's a human being! You can't control her or make her believe something that she doesn't believe in. Just remember this, you, like most people, will end up living a perfect life with another person. Who cares if its not Serenity? Just remember, you're lucky. Just think about all the young teens thinking about how their life is so pointless...they're the ones that will never marry. Heck, they might not even last to see themselves graduate from high school. And, if they do, by the time that they get older, they'll realize and think those same thoughts again by the time of their mid-twenites. They'll commit suicide...no one will remember them. No tears will be shed at their furnels or anything. Just remember, you're life is better than theirs...they are the ones that deserve a girl like Serenity.** Why? They're just going to kill themselves anyways. What's the point of them having a boyfriiend or girlfriend? They're just going to kill themselves eventually. **You're not seeing what I'm trying to tell you. If a suicidal guy or girl dates someone as caring and nice as Serenity is, they're most likely not commit suicide. They'll know that if they can get a person as beautiful and nice as Serenity, then whose to say that they won't get someone to live the rest of their life with? **That's stupid. Why would they even think that? I mean, with all the cuts on them, no guy or girl would want that on anyone that they marry. And the constant fear of them actually committing suicide, it'll scare everyone away from them. Suicidal people deserve to die. **Fine...iif that's what you believe, let me show you how painful and horrundous Serenity's Death would really be in real life. **_

Justin watches in horror as Serenity's eyes finish closing...as her once bright face turns pale...as her body grows colder than ice...

**END OF DAYDREAM...**

"No!! Serenity!!" Justin shouts loudly as he snaps out of his daydream without realizing it. _Why...why would Kaiba's subconscious do this to me?! **I'm done having fun with you...for now at least. I'll see you later! **Wait...was this all a joke for it to have fun? Was it really that bored to the point where it just had to disturb me with Serenity's horrible Death? **I said that I was bored before! **Holy crap! You came back!! **So...? I just wanted to freak you out a little more before I left. Well...like I said before...until next time! **That thing keeps on getting weirder and weirder every second..._

"Justin! What happened to Serenity!?" Yugi asks panicky. "Does it have something to do with that crowd by the bathroom door?!" _Oh my God! Joey's going to freak when he finds out that something bad has happened to Serenity! Crap! I have to do something!! But what? _

"Wha-" Justin snaps out of his thought of still being in the daydream. _Crude!! He heard me scream Serenity's name!! Now what do I do?! I have to make up something and fast! _"-oh...nothing. Nothing happened to Serenity." He quickly responds back.

"Then why did you scream her name so loudly?" Yugi asks confusingly. _Is...Justin trying to hide something from me? Cause if he is, I'll be the first one to find out what!!_

"Because...I sort of..." Justin starts to blush a little as he says, "...like Serenity still." _That's good. He looks like he believes it. Now all I have to do is make up a realistic reason why. _"But she doesn't like me back...she sort of likes this other guy a real lot and she-uh-well doesn't like me back. So I was thinking about how sad I was this afternoon when I saw her walking with this guy from lunch to their next class." _Hook. Line. And sinker!_

"Oh. Well, maybe she does like you but, you know, she's too afraid to let it show." Yugi replays back with a confusing sounding tune. "Maybe you should ask her out. I mean, not a lot of girls actually ask out a guy that they like. They usually wait for the guy to ask them out." He starts to look at the crowd again. "Who knows, maybe she's too nervous to ask you out. Or she might be 'liking' this guy a whole lot because she wants you to man up and ask her out." He looks back at Justin. "But, at any rate, you just not doing anything makes this whole situation worse. You don't do anything at all to let her know that you like her, you'll never get anywhere, you know what I mean?"

"Yes...but, I'm way to nervous to approach her and talk to her and I'm afraid of her rejecting me." Justin tries to act really desperate. "I don't want that feeling. I don't know what to do. I like her and want to ask her out but...something is telling me that she'll say no. Can you help me?"

"Sure. After all, what are friends for?" Yugi falls for Justin's lie like a bug flying into a spider web. _I feel so sorry for Justin. I never knew that he had any trouble with asking girls out...maybe everything bad that I heard about him is a rumor...maybe he never had a girlfriend before..._

"Thanks." Justin tries to act a bit happier. "But can we go somewhere less loud? Maybe your game shop?" _He's so blind even to the brightest of things! This is going all so perfectly! Now he'll never know what has happened in that bathroom!!_

"Sure! Why not?" Yugi says really happily as he smiles. "Besides, we shouldn't talk much about this in a public place anyways. Who knows? Someone could be listening in on us or something crazy like that." _Whew! I'm just glad that nothing bad has happened to Serenity. Now I won't have to see Joey blow up like an atomic bomb in front of my face!! That's a relief!_

"That's true." Justin replies back. _Perfect! Now maybe I can even convince him to convince Serenity to go out with me instead of that maniac Kaiba!! This is all going way too perfectly and easily!!_

They both leave the arcade through the glass doors and start walking on the gray sidewalk, heading for Yugi's Grandfather's Game Shop.

Meanwhile, Duke is trying to lose the cops.

_Crap! I still have to go to the gun store and purchase that handgun that I registered for last week! I have to lose them and fast! _Duke looks in his rear view mirror and sees that the cop car is slowly gaining on him. _What should I do? Maybe...just maybe if I pull over now and tell them who I am and why I wasn't pulling over before, they'll let me go with a fine! Yeah! Maybe I should do that! _He looks through his rear view mirror again and sees that the cop in the passenger seat has his baton handy in his hand. _I-I can't stop now! It's too late! They'll beat the crap out of me if I stop now! And then my pretty face will be ruined permanently! I'll never have another date again if that happens...maybe I should...Yes! I should have thought of that before! _

Duke starts to drive even faster than he was before. But, unlike before, he's heading for somewhere where he knows that he'll be protected...his over-bodyguard-protected mansion.

_Those stupid cops won't even have a chance to get to me when I get within the gates of my own mansion! My body guards will easily strike them down, sending them back to patrol the street for a real crime!! Now, all I have to do is call security and tell them about my problem..._

"Come on Angelica! We're losing him! Don't let that human fucker get away!!" Jake yells at Angelica. _Even I could drive faster than her!! After all, if I was the driver, we would've already arrested this guy already!_

"Shut up! I have to watch out for the civilians! Just do what I said before and call in to run in the plates of that vehicle!" Angelica shouts back. "That way we can see if this human fucker also stole that nice, highly priced vehicle." _Probably is stolen...after all, there is only one person that could even think of affording that and that's Seto Kaiba. Yet it can't be him because that human fucker has a weird hair style. Also, an even better reason to that is the fact that he's supposed to be at work. _

"I told you that I already did!" Jake annoyingly yells back. "He said that it wasn't reported stolen or anything! And, we know who it is too." _I really wish that I wouldn't have to repeat myself to her a thousand times before she finally gets it through her head! _"True, there is only one person in this town that can afford it but, there's only one guy who would even want it. And that's the only person in this town who owns one and that's Duke Devlin."

"So, we're chasing a rich guy?" Jake nods his head. "Awesome...now we get to bash his fuckin' head open!!" Angelica says with rage. _I love it when I get to beat up rich people like Duke! They say that they don't deserve it but, in reality, they do. The only rich people who really don't deserve that kind of punishement are the Kaiba Brothers and that other weird ass celebrity...what's his name? Well...I can't remeber it but still, he's another one that I would spare from the beat- oh wait! That's right! Owen Wilson! Yeah..he's the other guy alright! All the other rich people deserve a good beating!_

"Maybe we shouldn't...after all, he could sue for police brutaliy and get us into some real trouble..." Jake says as he backs down from the original plan. "...and being a cop is the only thing that I'm actually good at." _That's the truth...besides for this job...I can't do anything. So, if I was to lose my job, I'm totally screwed..._

"You saying that we should back off just because of the fact that we could lose our jobs." Jake nodds his head. "Well, we can always say that he almost ran over a bunch of people...but, since we're not rich, who'd believe us? Maybe we should just give him a ticket for speeding." _This sucks...Jake's backing down on me. Oh well, maybe he's right. After all, if I lose this job, I have to do college all over again..._ "Yeah...let's just give him a ticket. Nothing big or anything. Or maybe just him a warning to drive slower and more careful."

"Whatever you think we should do. As long as it doesn't wind us up in trouble as well..." Jake replies unenthusiastically. "Should we use the microphone to tell him?" Angelica slowly nods. "Okay...I'll do it now."

"Yes! That's what I told you!" Duke shouts at his employee obver his cell phone. "Just open the gates and quickly close them before the cops can come in! Okay?! You got it?! Good! Open them now and wait for me to come before you close them! Bye!" _It's so hard to find decent help nowadays! Oh well...you can't blame them for not doing good in school...maybe that's why they're so cheap to hire..._


	35. Chapter 35

Dancers of the night:

Dancer:Haha Justin you are having a nightmare!(is yelling at the computer)  
Yami: Why are you yelling at the computer?  
Dancer:Justin is having a nightmare.(smiles evilly)  
Yami: Like I read.  
Dancer: You need to learn now  
Seto: Oranges!  
Yami: Oranges?  
Dancer: Where are my cookies!?  
Yami: (hands over cookies.)  
Dancer: Come to the dark side we have cookies!  
Yami: Not this again.

While all of this is happening, Serenity has finally opened the bathroom door in order to let Mokuba in

"Finally!" Mokuba says with his eyes closed as he enters the room, closing the door behind him. "Do you have any idea how much I was worr-" Mokuba opens his eyes and starts to freak out. "AHHHH! It's blood!! There's blood everywhere!! AHHHHHH!! It's all over the place!! There's chunks of it on the floor!! AHHHHHHHHH!!" Mokuba screams as he notices all the blood. "Seto!? Seto!? Where are you!?" He screams aloud. _I can't find my older brother!! And it's all because it's so red and smelly in here!! It smells like...dried up blood!! HOLY CRAP!!_"SETO!! SETO!!" Mokuba shouts as he screams at the top of his lungs. "WHERE ARE YOU, SETO!! SETO!! SETO!!"

"I'm right next to you!" Seto shouts back as he covers his ears his hands. "Now, can you STOP shouting in my ear!? We already know that there's a lot of blood everywhere! There's no need for you to announce something that obviously is well-known!" _**That was mean... **What do you mean by that? Mokuba has to learn that he can't just yell and freak out about something that is gruesome or scary or disgusting or- **So what?! It was just mean of you to say something...uh...cruel to your little brother! And here I thought that you two were the most loving and caring siblings that never ever really fought or yelled at each other! I guess I was wrong... **Well...I guess I was sort of out of line... **Say your sorry. **What!? No! **Why not!? **Because...I never say it to anyone. **That's a stupid reason to not say you are sorry to your younger brother! **Then I'll say something else to him! **Come on! Just look how bad you made him feel! Just say it! Just say that you are sorry! **_Seto looks up at Mokuba from his sitting position and sees that his younger brother is on the verge of crying his heart out. _I'll say something else to him that will defiantly cheer him up... **As long as it is something that won't make Serenity hate you. Wait...then again, she is probably mad anyways...this is a very long, quiet pause, you know? **Just leave this to me. _"Mokie, come on, you know that I was only joking, right? Just don't cry. It was only a joke." Seto calmly says to his younger brother, who is now drying his eyes with one hand and holding the silver briefcase in the other. "A really cruel one..."

"Really? You yelling at me was all...a joke? A simple, random joke?" Mokuba says in a whining tone. _All of that yelling...just for a joke? That's weird...Seto rarely tells any jokes to anyone...well, he'll joke around with me every once in a blue moon. So, why did he decide to tell one now...especially one that involves yelling at me...maybe he just wanted to impress Serenity or something. Either way, I don't understand how it was a joke._

"Yes, Mokuba, really." Seto struggles as he stands up with his arms opened wide. "Now, come here and give me a hug." _**Wow...you're good. **I know I am. It's just a talent for me to make things up on the spot. **But, you could have done a little bit better than it just being a joke. **What else could I have done? **A lot of other things...trust me on that.** Oh really?You think that just coming up with random solutions is easy? **Well...yes. You know that I do a lot of random things everyday so...yeah...I'm good at being random. **Like when? **Well...how about when I just, all of a sudden, started talking to you earlier today? Now that was random**. I guess**... And so is my plan that I have constructed for your life**. WHAT!? MY WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE IS ALREADY PLANNED OUT BY YOU!? **Not your whole life, just...um...hmmmm...uh...part of it. I guess...well, truthfully, I really don't know. So yeah. **Oh. So, what is this plan that you have for part of my life anyways? **If I told you, I would have to kill someone that you love. **WHAT!! You're pulling my bone, right?! I hope to God on that!! **Uh...I don't know. It depends what my superior wants to do with you if I tell you...or something among those lines... **And your superior is... **Ugh...well, would you look at the time! I have to go now! Bye!! **Why is it that that thing always leaves at the most inconvenient times for me? _

Seto slowly starts to walk over to Mokuba.

"Get away from me with your bloodied arms!" Mokuba says as he starts to run from Seto, who starts to walk faster. "Get away! Don't you dare touch me with your bloodied arms and clothes! I don't want to have to change my clothes because they got covered with your blood! Now, get away!!" Mokuba looks back at his older brother. "Come on, Seto, I'm not kidding!! I'll hug you after you change your clothing! I promise!! Just don't hug me!!" _The one day that I actually wear something comfortable and decent is the same day that he tries to hug me with his blood all over his clothes. **That doesn't make sense. **I know but still, I get what I mean. **Oh, I guess that's good. So, how is Seto's younger brother doing today? **I'm fine but I don't want to ruin these clothes. So, yeah, I'm sort of shouty about that. **Oh. That's good... **So, how are you, mysterious voice that I weirdly hear in my head right now? No offense. **Non taken. I'm in the middle, you know how it is dealing with a self-centered rich boy. **Wait...you think that I'm self-centered? **No. I mean your brother. **Oh...so wait, your my brother's what now? **His sub-consciousness. **That's just plain weird that you can travel to my head. **Well...when your brother starts annoying me, I tend to leave his head, train of thought, and the deep dark spot in the back of his head that's actually been getting more light since Seto started hanging out with Serenity. **Oh. Well, if you want, you can stay in my head as long as you have to. **No thanks, not right now but maybe later. I have plans to carry through right now...bye. **Bye! Wow...how often is it that someone actually gets to talk to his brother's sub-conscious? But he did tell me something very valuable...now I know for sure that he isn't just using Serenity to get Joey mad at him! He truly likes her a whole lot!! And I know all of this from just his sub-conscious saying that this dark spot in his head is getting lighter!_

"But I want to hug you now and after I change my clothing!" Seto says as he continues to hold out his arms. "Now, Mokie, my only younger brother, come here and give your older brother a hug!!" _I love it when I scare him with my brotherly love for him!_

Serenity, who has been watching them the whole time, starts to laugh at this funny random scene of the younger brother trying to run away from the older brother's bloody clothing, as he tries to catch up with the younger brother in order to hug him as a way of saying 'I'm sorry'. This exact moment also reminds her of this one time when Joey was covered with mud and was chasing her around the playground.

**FLASHBACK...**

It was a bright Autumn day with leaves slowly drifting off the trees and onto the wind's path to a most unknown destination. Two young siblings, one five and the other almost four, are playing on the playground by their elementary school. The older sibling, Joey, is trying to do the monkey bars while the younger one slides down the bright red slide. Their parents are no where to be seen, probably because of the fact that the father is at home drinking up his Heineken while the mother is at home scolding him for being a drunkard or is at work late because of the fact that her husband is a good-for-nothing drunk piece of shit.

The moment is calm and peaceful to these siblings. No parents constantly bickering or barking back at one another. No older school kids pushing the older one around as he tries to defend his younger sister. No police officer walking up to them and telling them that they can't go home tonight because of their parents or simply because the father had hit his wife and the wife had hit back, which happened one time and both of these siblings didn't see their parents for about two weeks. No, not anything. Just the peaceful, calming, soothing sound of the wind rustling through the orange colored leaves.

"Hey, Renity, watch me!" A young, spirited Joey says to his sister as he finally makes it past the first monkey bar. "I did it! I did it! Renity, did you see that! I got past the first monkey bar!"

Serenity starts to cheerfully clap her hands together as she happily says, "Yea! Joey!! Yea!" She slides down the bright red slide and awkwardly runs over to her older brother at the monkey bars. "I want a turn! Let me try!!" Serenity says as she climbs up the ladder, almost falling off every time that she put her one foot on top of the next step. "I want to try and do it just like you, Joey!"

"Renity, no! You'll get hurt!" Joey says as he reeases the monkey bar that he was on and hits the ground hardly with his butt. "Ouch! That hurt!!" Joey starts to cry. "Mommy! Mommy!! I fell down and hurt my bottom!! It hurts badly, mommy!"

Serenity sees this and climbs cautiously back down the ladder and runs over to her older brother with deep concern. Joey, who is still crying about his butt hurting, lays down on the wood chips and starts to roll his body left and right as he holds his butt.

"Joey! You hurt?" Serenity questioningly asks her brother. "Do you want me to get mommy?"

"My bottom hurts really badly!" Joey starts to wail as his clothes get dirtier and dirtier from the dirt underneath the wood chips. "You see, if you fell down on the monkey bars, you would get hurt, I told you!"

"Let's go home." Serenity holds her hand out for Joey, who grabs it, helps himself up, and stops crying. "Ewwww! You got dirt on my hand!"

"I did?" Joey looks at his dirt covered hands and clothes, causing him to forget all about his aching butt. "I did!" Joey looks up at a disgusted faced Serenity. "Come here and give me a hug!!" Joey runs after his sister. "What's the matter? Afraid of a little dirt?"

"Joey! Get away!" Serenity starts to run as fast as she can, which isn't really that fast at all. "You know that mommy will be mad if I get my clothes too dirty! Now get away!!"

"Not until you give me a hug!!" Joey says as he continues to chase his sister.

This fighting about hugging and not hugging goes on and on and on until the memory starts to fade with the younger sibling running from the older sister around the playground. It then fades completely when a black and white car pulls up to to them and the driver, a cop, tells them that they have to get into the car and spend the night in police custody. And it is all because their parents started fighting again...very violently and it only stopped when the cops came after a person reported the domestic violence between the husband and the wife, who are both in the hospital... again.

**THE FLASHBACK ENDS...**

Hearing the joyful laughter of his girlfriend, Seto stops running after Mokuba and turns to his laughing, auburn-haired sweetheart. He turns to his girlfriend and starts to smirk a little happier than usual...almost like a...smile.

"Looks like I should hug you instead!" Seto jokingly says as he starts to walk over to Serenity with open arms. "Come here! Come here and give me a hug, beautiful!" _if I can't hug Mokuba now, then I'll just have to hug my cheery girlfriend Serenity!!_

Serenity stops her cheerful laughter and sees that Seto is serious. so she starts to run around, trying to get away from him and his blood covered clothes, just like she did, only a lot faster, when her brother was chasing her that one Autumn day long ago.

"Seto, seriously, don't touch me with those clothes on!" Serenity says as she tries to encourage Seto to change his clothing before he hugs her again. "Besides, if you want my older brother to starts suspecting that something is up, then go on, hug me. But, trust me, he'll force us to never see each other ever again. And I really don't want that to happen." She innocently adds as she stops running and looks at Seto, who has also stopped running. _Whew! That was a close one! Thank you for telling me what to say!** Your welcome! Now, just make sure that he changes his clothes like now! **Okay! I will! **Oh and make sure that no one sees you exiting the bathroom. Otherwise, people will think that something else happened in there...you know what I mean, right? **Yes and don't worry, I will try to not get noticed by anyone as I exit this bathroom. **Good...well, I have to go now, I have a lot of other business to attend to. Bye!**Okay! Bye! Well, that was fun getting exactly what to say from something that was actually, literally speaking to me!_

"Okay..." Seto says trying to act as sad as possible. "I'll change my clothes now...and then we can go to the Italian restaurant and eat."

Serenity walks to the door and unlocks it when, all of a sudden, Mokuba stops her.

"What? You're leaving?" Mokuba asks Serenity, who nods her head. "You don't have to leave, I do. After all, you are the one that has to help Seto change his clothing in his weak state. so, I'll see you two in about a half hour." Mokuba starts to walk towards the door but Seto quickly grads his collar and stops him. "Hey! What gives! I was just giving you two alone time." _Alone time for you two to do bad things to each other even though you two aren't married...yet..._

"What!?" Seto releases Mokuba's collar. "Uh...Mokuba! Don't think like that! Don't be a pervert like our stepfather was..." _He actually thought that if he left Serenity and me alone we would have...sex or something! Yeah right...besides, I don't want to rush things like that fast..._"Mokuba, you will stay here and help me change while Serenity leaves the bathroom and hang out by the door that we came in, okay?" Seto says as he answers his own question,"Okay. Now, Serenity, you are free to leave now. And Mokuba," Seto looks at Mokuba strangely,"the next time you make a sexual preference, I'll have Charles drive you home, even if we are already at the restaurant. You got that?"

"Yes, Seto, I do. I was just joking around though..." Mokuba says unspiritly as he looks back at his older brother. _why is it that when I try to tell a serious ounding joke, I get into trouble?_

"Okay. Just don't joke around like that again. You're way too young for it." Seto turns back to Serenity. "And Serenity, he didn't mean it when he said-"

"I know. After all, he's just a little kid that apparently is learning about sex in school now." serenity starts to feel a bit awkward. "Well, I'll leave now that way you can get dressed into clothes that aren't bloody like animal blood."

Serenity opens the bathroom door a little and leaves.

"Do I really have to help you get dressed?" Mokuba asks annoyingly. _Please say no. Please, God, make him say no!!_

"Yes! You do! Besides, I lost too much blood and my body is not used to it running on so little so I'm weak right now, but I should be better by the time we get to the restaurant." Seto responds back to his younger brother's question. "Just look on the bright side, at least I'm not changing my boxers too. So, you won't have to go anywhere by there after you help me take off the dirty pants and put on the clean pants." Seto notices that Mokuba is a bit angry about the fact that he has to help change his older brother's clothing. "Just think off all the times that I changed your diapers when we were still with our birth father. That's what this is like except this is doesn't involve you touching my privet parts with your bare hands that are only protected by some butt-wiping cloth..."


	36. Chapter 36

Dancers of the night:

Dancer: Seto you are funny and weird.  
Seto: Weird?  
Dancer: Read the last pargarph.  
Seto: Santa clause!(runs like crazy)  
Dancer: What?  
Santa: HO HO HO Marry Christmas!  
Dancer: Ah! Santa is evil!  
Yami: Uh great chap and update soon. What for me I don't want to be killed  
either!

Serenity has just left the bathroom, leaving Mokuba all alone to change Seto...

"I have to change my older brother clothes...how degrading is that? Oh well...let's get it over and done with before I vomit of this putrid smell." Mokuba whispers to himself as he looks at the bathroom's door. "Why me...I haven't done anything that bad in a while. I can't even remember the last time I-"

"Yes you have, my little brother, yes you have." Seto interrupts Mokuba's almost silence voice with his overpowering voice. "Do you remember when we first picked up Serenity, right before we got to this arcade, you asked her if she was still a virgin?" Seto pauses and looks at his younger brother. "Do you? Or do you not?" Seto pauses once again and stares at his younger brother with an icy cold stare. _**Johnny's back!! **What? You're back already! I thought that you were ignoring me or something... **I'm not as long as you're not ignoring me. So...how did you like my entrance voice? Scary enough for you? **No offense but...it sounded a bit dull and out of...you know...context. You can definately do better than that. **That bad, huh? Oh well, it looks like I have a bit more practicing to do until I finally get it right! **Before you start that, I have a question...is your name Johnny? **NO! **Then, can you tell me what it is? I really, really want to know. **Not at this moment in time! After all, I have a reputation to maintain! **Wait...you have a...reputation? I thought that you were just the only thing in my head that actually talks to me one-on-one. **Obviously, I'm not. Otherwise, you wouldn't be such a smart guy! **You think that I'm...smart? I thought that you thought that I was as stupid as a monkey. **Hell no! Why would I think that of someone who soley runs a major, multi-billion dollar corporation? Sure, I think that you have to have some errors in your head for being as suicidal as you are, but you are only human. And, from my knowledge of the human race, humans make mistakes no matter how perfect they are...wait...didn't I tell you that already? **Yes, I believe so. So...what do you think I should do with Mokuba? **Don't ask me what to do everytime something as random as this happens! Ask yourself...your heart. **I don't have a heart. All I have is a mind that tells me, no, orders me what to do! My heart doesn't know a lot about compassion or love or trust! All it knows is the pain and the suffering I have endured thus far into my life. It knows of the endless nights that I wish that I was dead and nothing more than that! **Just dig down deep inside your heart and you'll find the answer to any problem.** _"Look, Mokuba, you are my only little brother that I will ever have in this whole entire world and nothing, not even a machine, could replace you if something ever was to happen to you. And I'm just like this to teach you right from wrong. I don't mean to make you upset or anything...I just don't want you to ever do something that you will regret doing or saying." Seto looks caringly into his younger brother's eyes. "After all, there are things that I regretted my whole life. And I just don't want you to have as many regrets and painful memories like I do. That's why I treat you like this sometimes. I want to raise you to be a better person than I am and our stepfather and father were." He stops looking at Mokuba's eyes and looks solemnly at the ground.

"Seto, I know that already. I know that that's why you treat me how you do. You treat me as our parents would have probably treated me, but even better than they ever could have." Mokuba quickly responds back. "There are things that regret, too, but they are clearly not as much as yours. Basically, you prevented me from doing a lot of things that I would have later on in life regretted." Seto looks up at his younger brother. "Like me being born...if I hadn't been born, then mother-"

"Mokuba, if you weren't born...I can't believe that I'm telling you this at such a young age...Mokie, if you weren't born, mother would still have died. She was sick with this terminal illness that only was caused by this surgery that she had had earlier on in that year before you were even concieved." Seto notices that Mokuba is stunned with what he is hearing but still continues. "It was her choice to even have you. Mother could have easily had an abortion but she told my father, the doctors, and me that she was keeping this baby because he or she deserved a shot at life. Besides, she had internal bleeding, the doctors could not do anything about it. So she figured that by having you, you would be the best gift that she could give to father and me on her death bed." Seto looks in the mirror across the room. "And to me, you are the best gift that I have ever received. But father...father was insanely in love with mother. When she died right as you started crowning, father started crying about losing the love of his life to you, his youngest son. Our grandfather, a month before his own death, told me that he knew that mother would have absolutely loved you. He said that he knew why I loved you, even though you took mother away. He said to me that it was because I had a brotherly bond with you that was so pure that no one could ever tear us apart." Mokuba continues to stare at Seto with a happier face. "Grandfather had only part of that answer right. There are, in fact, many reasons to why I care and love you so much. And one of them just so happen to be the fact that you love me for me. You always did, even when I beat you up that day when I told you to give me your stocks in Kaiba Corp. just in order to dethrone our wretched stepfather, you love me." **_Sniff That was...that was beautiful. So much emotion in it. I told you that all you had to do was listen to your heart. You are getting better and better by the hour._**

"Seto...I didn't know that I meant so much to you. Sure, you would save me from people like Pegasus when they took me away and threatened my life. I just never knew how much I truly meant to you...how much you truly loved me." Mokuba happily cries. _I-I can't believe that Seto said that to me! It makes me feel so happy! So then...why am I crying? Was what he told me that emotional? Or was it something more? _"So..." Mokuba starts to say as he dries his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. "...I guess I should help you get dressed now. You know, before we lose our reservations at the Italian resturant and Serenity starts to wonder why you took so long to get dressed."

"I told the guy before that we might be late because we would be coming from this arcade, which is all the way across town from the resturant, so he said that I have until 8:00 P.M. to get there. Besides, it's only" Seto looks at his younger brother's wristwatch, "wow, 6:15 P.M. already! Boy, does time go fast when your talking." Seto takes the briefcase out of Mokuba's hands and opens it. "Oh and Mokuba, you don't need to help me dress. I just wanted you to stay here with me that way I could talk to you about certain things."

Mokuba starts to walk around the bathroom again. While Seto takes his shoes off and starts to take off his pants.

"Like what?" Mokuba asks his older brother as he tries not to look at his brother's boxers. _I can't believe this. He actually is undressing in front of me. How sick!! Seto always told me that it was wrong if we were to change in the same room but now...now he's going back on one of his view points! Huh...I wonder what he and Serenity were talking about anyways. Maybe something that I shouldn't know about cause I'm too young to know. _

"Well, for starters, maybe about why I cut myself in the first place? Or do you want to tell me whether or not the manager of this arcade is going to freak once he sees this bathroom?" Seto takes the clean pants out of the briefcase and carefully starts to put it on as he avoids the blood on the floor. "Also, do you think that he or she will yell at me or go easy on me because I'm suicidal?"

"Well, first of all, the person that runs this arcade is the owner, no superiors. Secondly, he's very nice to me because I go here so often and he's a very nice guy anyways so he probably won't be that mad about the bathroom's condition. In fact, he's probably most likely worried more about you then this bathroom." Mokuba starts looks back at Seto to find that he still is putting on his pants, causing the younger Kaiba to turn back around. "This definately is going to be on every news channel and magazine cover..."

"You think that I don't know that?" Seto finishes putting on the clean black leather pants. "I can even see the headlines now, Seto Kaiba is the suicidal guy! Or, you know, something as catchy as that was...preferably better."

* * *

Sorry about not updating sooner but I was on vacation last Sunday all the way to this Friday and then I was busy doing a lot of unpacking, cleaning, and such. Besides, since, it's the Summer and I have nothing to do very late in the night, the next update will be on this Monday or Tuesday night. So, thank you for reading!!


	37. Chapter 37

Dancers of the night:

Dancer: Yep you are going to be on magazines and the news Kaiba!  
Seto: Who's Kaiba?  
Dancer:You!  
Seto:Me I thought my name was Seto.  
Dancer:Okay Seto  
Seto: Who's Seto?  
Dancer: You are! You Idiot!  
Seto:I thought my name was Kaiba.  
Dancer:You know what?  
Seto: My name is not what it's Seto Kaiba.  
Dancer: Great chap and update soon. Get back here!  
Seto: Help!

Meanwhile, as Duke plans to escape possible arrest, Angelica and Jake start to warn Duke to pull over

'So...how do we signal him to pull over?" An emptied minded Angelica asks Jake. "Cause, personally, I think that we should just 'accidently' rear-end the back of his car." She jokingly says to Jake. "Now that should get him so pissed off that he'll pull over just to yell at us and call us a couple of moronic pigs that don't know shit!" She starts to laugh_. I knew that I should have been a stand-up comedian instead of a cop! But no, I have to be a cop because Daddy was one and so was my granddaddy! Oh well, at least I'm not following my dreams like my black sheep brother, Kai. I can't believe that he actually believes that he can be a pilot! _

"Well, I have an idea...but it's not nearly as fun as your idea." Jake says as he looks at Angelica. "It's a more professional thing that every cop does in a high speed pursuit. You see that?" He asks as he points to the radio. "You know, that thing, attached to the radio, that we use to phone headquaters. One of the guys on the force told me that it can also be used as a way to communitcate to the guy in front of us that we are chasing. Why not use it?"

"Okay..." Angelica replies painfully. _And I really wanted to smash up his expensive car's rear-end bumper, too! God damn it! Why does Jake have to know all of this high-tech stuff that I know about but am too lazy to use. _"So, how do we use it? Is there a switch or something?"

"Yes, it's on the hand-held speaker. Just flip it up to switch it from the department to the small speakers connected to the top of this car." He sees a blank stare on Angelica's face. "Fine, I'll do it..." He mumbles,"...like always..."

"What did you say!?" Angelica angrily asks back.

"Nothing! Now be quiet! Otherwise, everyone will hear you and look at us as we pass by them!" He flips the switch on the hand-held speaker and starts to talk. "Sir, please pull over now before you hit into another car! Your car is pass it's inspection date and obviously your car needs new tires! Just please pull over!" Jake turns the switch off. "Now, what do you think off that? Pretty cool toy we got here, right?"

"Could be a little better. Otherwise, pretty neat." She dully says back. "You know, you could have said what you said a little bit more professional instead of like you having no idea what you're saying."

"I know but I figure that if he thinks that we're just a bunch of rookies, he'll slow down his vehicle and pull over for us." _At least that's what I would do...and did...a couple of times when my father was drunk driving and I was, for some weird strange reason, in the car. Hehehe, I remember yelling at him to pull over cause the cops were signaling us to pull over and everything. I just can't believe that we only stopped was because the car ran out of gas on the highway and caused a four car accident!_

With the cops close behind him, Duke panics as he hears the one cop making a desprerate plea for him to pull over.

"What are they, a bunch of rookies?!" Duke shouts to himself as he swerves into the left lane, almost hitting the car in front of him. "I can't believe that the cops would send a bunch of rookies after a guy in a high-speed car chase! Especially when that guy is me!! And how dare they have the nerve to order me around like that! Duke Devlin **NEVER **obeys any order given by a bunch of lazy ass cops!!" _**Whoa! Dude, just calm yourself down...go with the flow...and pull the FUCK over right now!! **Who the hell are you!? And why are you in my head!? Wait...I know, I must be crazy to think that anyone is in my head but my own thoughts!! But why would I even be thinking about someone talking to me!? **Cause you are. You see, I'm a subconsciousness of someone you know. That means that I'm not part of your body but someone else's. You get the point? **_Duke shakes his head in a very disturbed way. _Yes but...but...WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?! SHOULDN'T YOU BE IN THE MIND OF THE PERSON WHOM YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE IN!?** Yes but, things are getting a bit weird- I mean, out of my taste. You see, I'm here to warn you about the future! And the future of the ones that your about to mess around with. **Yeah right...like any of it will come true. Besides, you're either just my imagination or I'm still a little bit high from last night's party. **Yeah, sure, whatever. Believe what you want to believe but I'm going to stay here and warn you anyways. You see, if you disturb the natural order of things, like most rapists and murderers, you also disturb the flow of time and the future itself. So by you and Justin killing Kaiba, just in order to get to Serenity, you will not only end Kaiba's future but you will also disrupt Serenity's, Joey's, Mai's, Mokuba's, and anyone else that you get involved in this future.** Yeah...for the better, too! You see, once when I kill Kaiba, not only will I be able to take over Kaiba Corp, I will also be able to finally be with Serenity, my one true love. Ah...Serenity...how I love you so. **I thought that you were going to let Justin have Serenity. After all, she was supposed to go out with him last night. **I lied. So what? You see, once I gain power of Kaiba Corp., I'll be the richest person in this area!! And once that happens, I'll hire a couple of mercenaries to kill Justin and to kidnap Serenity for me. After Serenity is kidnapped, I will tell her of my undying love for her and that we are eloping that very night. Then- **Wait...what happens if she doesn't want to elope to you? **Then I'll wait a couple of months in order to plan a huge, or small, wedding ceremony. **That's not what I meant. What happens if she doesn't wan to marry you? **Then I'll try to persuade her and if that doesn't work, I'll tie her up to the bed and have sex with her until she gets pregnant and has no other choice but to marry me. **But that's not love or love making...that's rape. **So? What's the difference? Either way, the pen- **I know! Just shut up and listen to me for a second!! You're willing to kill Kaiba, a guy that she only likes momentarily, in order to be with her for the rest of your lives? **Yes, yes I am. **But this is just teen love. And everyone knows that teen love never truly lasts a lifetime. Besides, by next month, who knows, maybe they'll still be together or maybe they won't. Who cares? But one thing is for certain, Kaiba won't be the only boy that she'll go out with. They'll be plenty of others. And when that time does happen when Serenity does get a new boyfriend after Kaiba is murdered, will you kill him, too? **Yes! YES!! Anyone who gets in my way of getting Serenity will parish!! I will squeeze the guts right out of him!! I will dissect him until he dies!! I will- **Okay! Okay! I get it! You'll do anything for Serenity's love. But answer this one question: why do you love her? **That's easy. It's because she's smart, beautiful, nice, and...uh...**Three things? That's all? Kaiba barely knew her and he told me a lot more answers to my question than you just did. You're a pathetic human being that only wants her for her looks and nothing else. The only true reason why you want her so is that she can be your trophy wife if you two ever get married!! People like you sicken me!! **That's most of it but besides for that, she'll be- **You're more perverted than Mokuba is! **How did you- **Because I know what you are going to think before you think it. Now, pull over and I'll show you what your future will hold if you kill Kaiba and try to get Serenity to love and marry you. **_

After a couple of minutes of thinking, Duke finally decides to pull over and stop the car. He notices that the cop car has also stopped and both officers are stepping out of their vehicle. After a couple of seconds of looking at them through his rear-view mirror, the male cop, Jake, is standing by the passanger side of the car and the female cop, Angelica, is standing in front of his window telling him to roll down the window.

_**I'll show you as soon as these cops leave. **What!? You dirty little-AHHHHHH!! **Pay attention before they put you in a crazy house! Don't do anything suspicious! **I'm so going to jail for_ _speeding, almost hitting those kids, and almost hitting a bunch of cars while speeding...I don't want to get ass raped by some guy named Bubba!! God help me_, _please! Let them go gentle on me!! Let Bubba go gentle on my ass when I get ass raped by him!!_

* * *

**PLEASE READ**

pigs: slang term for cops/police officers.  
black sheep: member of a family that isn't liked by every family member, which causes this one to be the one left out at all the parties or abandoned or put up for adoption at a young age.

Sorry about not updating on Monday or Tuesday but I was sick. Also, if anyone has anything to say about how this story destroys the couple Serenity and Seto, fine by me. As long as you know that this originally was supposed to be a published book that got rejected by the publishing company because of the fact that the original was way too detailed with the cutting scenes, too in-depth about suicidal thoughts, and also because most people don't like to read stories as suicidal and manipulative as mine. So, if you want to read a story that actually revolves around the Serenity and Seto couple, I promise that as soon as I am done with this story, I will post one. Just remember that I had to change a bunch of names, details, etc. to just make it somewhat seem like the characters that they are portrayed on the television show. So, yeah, the next time you have something to say about this story, please feel free to private message me and remember the fact that this book almost got published. Have a nice day.


	38. Chapter 38

Dancers of the night:

Dancer:Ha ha duke! You are going to get jailed.  
Duke: Am not once they see who I am  
Dancer: No I will make them with my pet chain saw. (takes it out)  
Duke; I think I better go.  
Dancer: No you don't come back here!Great chap and update soon.

With Officer Angelica ordering him to roll down the window, Duke has no choice but to listen

"What seems to be the problem officer?" Duke hesitantly asks as looks into her eyes. _**Her eyes...they have the look of murder in them!! Hide me! **What is she going to do?? Am I going to be sent to prison and get ass-raped by the strongest guy in prison?! **YESS!! Oh THANK YOU GOD for you not making him me and me him!! Noe I won't endure any pain felt as the penis enters- **That's enough already!! I just have to stay calm and look as innocent as possible!! _"Or did you just pull me over for being good looking?" He says as he takes his hand and strokes it through his long black hair.

"Charming..." Angelica says lamely, "license and registration, please." _Egotistic bastard! Who does he think he is? A muscular hot guy that you would only see on the beach?? Yeah right! He's more like a third rate loser!_

"Yeah! License and registration..." _You punk ass piece-of-shit!! Who do you think you are getting off with that line?? My last girlfriend?! I don't think so! She was way hotter than you even if you magically were turned into a girl!! Or were a girl instead of a guy...wait...that sounds so wrong!! Or does it..._

"Are you sure that this piece off paper is all you want? Are you sure you don't want anything else..." Duke quickly looks at her golden name tag as he holds out both items and continues to flirt, "Angelica? What a pretty name! Does it have any meaning to it?" _**Okay...that was...weird... **So?? As long as I don't go to prison and get ass-raped, I don't mind flirting with a way older woman! **Whatever! It's pretty disgusting!! **Just shut up and let me handle this!! **Fine...**_

Angelica quickly snatches Duke's license and registration as she ignores his last comments. All the while Jake is just standing there, giving Duke rotten looks as he realizes that he's the rich asshole that fired his teenage sister a month ago after sleeping with her.

_That cocky ass bastard is so lucky that Angelica and I decided not to beat his face in with out night sticks! I hate this bastard!! I hate him because he lied to my sister about how much he "loved" her! And how they were going to get married and have kids and everything like that!_ Jake thinks as he looks at Duke in disgust. _Oh! If I had my way tonight I would beat that human fucker up so bad that he would never get another girlfriend again!!_

Then there's silence...well, except for the cars whizzing past them and the occasional beeping of a car. Other than that, there's silence between the three of them for about a moment or so.

This long antagonizing moment reminds Duke of the time that he "accidentally" hot-wired a car and drove it all through town. His joy ride was immediately stopped when he crashed into a car that had a pregnant woman driving it with her one year old in the back. He remembered the young lady crying on the ground as the two ambulance guys carts away her dead one year old baby in a body bag. He remembers the grief that the lady had suffered. Not only did she lose her one year old, he remebers, it was because of the accident that her unborn baby had died in her womb. It was because of the accident that her husband divorced her after finding out that his wife could no longer have another child...ever again. She cried, he remebered, she cried long and hard. But this...this did not all happen in one night. This happened a week or two after the accident. This particular accident was all over the news, people shouting that his parents were to blame, and the death of not only the children but couple of months later, the young mother.

"Okay," Angelica says as she looks over his license and writes his information down, "it looks like everything is in order. Here's your license and registration back." She hands them back to Duke, who takes it back in this weird sort of manner that only a high person would do. "Well, you don't get a ticket or anything but we do have to give you a warning." _I wish I could just hit his little rich face with my baton for that earlier comment!! It burns me up whenever a guy like that talks to me with no respect at all!!_

Duke looks shocked. _Why...I don't get it! Why aren't I going to prison or anything?! For Christ's sake, I almost hit a couple of pedistrians and cars!! **It's probably because your rich...most cops do that to rich people...always going lenient on them and such. But when they get in an accident, they blame the cops for not correcting their wrongs from before!! **Well that is true, I must admit, but maybe it's because it's my first offense or...the girl cop likes me and my devilish charms. **Don't flatter yourself! It sounds wrong!!**_ _**Extremely wrong!! **Whatever! I don't get a ticket or jail time!! Sorry Bubba but you won't be having my ass tonight! **Yeah but most likely pretty soon! So wait up, Bubba! Your appitizer and full coarse meal is a-coming! **What is that supposed to mean? **You are such an idiot if you don't know! You know what, be quiet and listen to the police people talking to you, okay?**_

"...just remember," Jake says as he finishes the long speech that Duke missed almost entirely, "the next time we pull you over, you will get a ticket. And if another cop pulls you over, most likely you will go to jail if you repeat today's driving skills. You got that?" _I hope another cop does pull him over! That way he'll get analed by that hardcore Bubba character that we caught a couple of months ago after he shot and killed five people! He'll get it so rough in the ass, he will never ever be either disobedient to the law and/or be straight again!!_

"Yes I do." Duke slowly replies back. "I understand fully. I'm sorry for the trouble that I have caused and putting pedestrians and other drivers in harms way. Have a great rest-of-the-day!" _**Well you sound mortifilly scared to death! Serves you right too! **I want to know why but tell me after the cops have left. _He thinks to himself as he watches the cops carefully.

"Okay, just remember, never again." Angelica repeats back to him. "Have a nice day...and drive safely."

"Yeah...what she said." Jake says as he and Angelica walk back to the squad car. _Boy do I hate rich folk like him! Thank God that there are only a few of them in this town. If there way any more, I would freak out so bad that I would be fired or taken in to an asylum._

Sorry it took so long to update but I couldn't get on the computer. Also, sorry for the short chapter but the next one will be longer. I'll update as soon as possible next time.


	39. Chapter 39

Dancers of the night:

Dancer: Damn Duke you got lucky on this one. But they do really have a guy  
named Bubba.  
Duke:Don't say that name!  
Dancer: Bubba.  
Duke: Ah!(jumps out the window) Freedom!  
Dancer: Great chap and update soon and it made me laugh too.

After finishing dressing and talking to the arcade manager about the blood pool in the bathroom, Seto and Mokuba finally join Serenity by the entrance 

"There you two are!" She says as she is approached by the brown-haired seventeen year old and his younger brother. "I was wondering what was taking you two so long in that bathroom! I then began to worry about being ditched by you guys!" She says happily as she puts her arms around Seto.

Mokuba with his arms crossed jokingly says, "Come on, Serenity! You know that we would never do that to you!" He smiles and puts his hands behind his head as he walks away from them and says, "But if Seto were to do that, I would kick him in the nuts!" He starts to laugh at this thought. "I'm just kidding Big Bro! You know that! So there's no need for you to get so mad!!" Continues laughing.

"You are so lucky that I love you, Mokie, and that you're my younger brother by five years. Any older and I would've beat the shit out of you for that comment!" Seto says manically as he starts to laugh. _Man do I love Mokuba! He always able to make me smirk and get into a better mood!_

"Seto! Say your sorry!" Serenity yells at her boyfriend as she throws his arm off of her shoulder. "Go on! Say it mister!" She quickly responds as Seto looks at her with his smirking face. "Don't make me slap that smirk off your face!! Now tell your younger brother that your sorry or else!!"

"Or else what? You won't do anything to me. You don't do anything bad to anyone so what makes me any different?" He asks as he continues to chuckle under his breath. "Trust me, the worst you can do to me is...well nothing really because I love pain caused physically and mentally. And you know that as a hardcore fact."

She closes her eyes and thinks about what first triggered the event that was caused earlier...

**FLASHBACK...**

"Well..." Seto looks into Serenity's hopeful face before he continues. "...yes, I would. After all, if anything was to happen to you or us, I would be upset. Heck, I might even become suicidal depending on the situation. Actually, I would be pretty happy if Joey found out about us and learned to accept my being with you..."

...A WHILE LATER...

"I-I can't be with somebody that's embarrassed to be with me in front of other people. Especially if that someone has yet to move and answer me!" Serenity starts to walk away even though it is a heart breaking for her to do. "I'm going to go home. This date is over." Serenity says quietly as she turns around to look at Seto's still motionless body. "Oh, before I forget, we're through. This is officially my first and last date that I will ever have with you for the rest of my life. Goodbye..." Serenity says as she continues her whispering voice from before. "...I will never have to talk or worry about you ever again. Do with what you want with your life because I'm definitely not going to stay here and try to convince you to not kill yourself."

...SECONDS LATER...

"Fine...just don't try to stop me." Serenity slowly turns around when she hears his voice. "I'll finally be able to end this miserable and retched life...right here, right now." Seto says before he takes the razor blade from his pocket back out and places it into his hand and slowly cuts the center of the other one in a straight line across the entire palm.  
"Goodbye humanity...goodbye. You never wanted me...so now I'm giving you what you desire. My blood, my life. And every pint of it, I will pour out onto the floor until Death's Gate finally opens and reveals to me my savior from this world, Death. His scythe on my neck will bring happiness but it is the final blow that will bring you all joy." Seto says loud enough that way the people in this end of the arcade will hear him.  
"Seto! Seto! Open this door!" Serenity says as she tries to open the door but unfortunately for her, she turned the door knob the wrong way so the door locked. She lets go of the door knob and starts to bang on the door with both of her hands. "Seto! Seto! Open the door! I didn't mean what I said! I was just upset that you weren't moving or answering me! Seto! Seto!" Serenity starts to cry as she continues to bang on the door. "Please answer me! Please tell me that you're still here!"

**END OF FLASHBACK...**

"You don't think that I can be as mean as you are to my older brother and his friends, do you? 'Cause trust me, I definitely can!" Serenity says as a smile arises from her angry face. "Say your sorry to Mokuba otherwise I'll break up with you." She looks at Seto's stunned face. _I got you, Seto! I now know your weakness!! And that is your love for me! Which actually is quite romantic if you think about it but yet, at the same time, somewhat scary considering that he is suicidal to the max.. _"So are you going to say that you are sorry or are you going to keep on looking at me in that shocked face of yours?"

"Ohhh, Seto's in trouble!" Mokuba says as he starts to laugh again. _Serenity soo got you there, Seto! Your only weak spot, too. And I thought I was the only one who could do anything that affects you soo much that you can't talk._

"Come on, Serenity, it was only a harmless little joke." Seto innocently says, "Besides, if anything, Mokuba should apologize to me for starting it."

"I don't care who started it! All I care about is the facts that one: you are the one that ended it; and two: you are the older brother. Therefore, you should know better." She says as she starts to sound mother like. "Now, say that you are sorry to your sweet younger brother Mokuba, Seto. Otherwise you can just drop me off at home. And that is a threat I will force you to do."

"Serenity, we all know that Seto will never utter those words in public...unless he's making a public apoligze or is upset about something really really bad that he did to me. Other than that, he won't say it." Mokuba starts to walk towards the car. "So forget about it and let's go to the restaurant! I don't know about you two but I'm starving!"

"Mokuba, you can't get in. The doors are locked. " Seto says as he notices Mokuba trying to open the back door of the Mercedes-Benz. "Well, we better get going before we miss our reservation and hear it from Mokuba.." Notices that Serenity is still looking at him with a mad face. "Come on, he knows that I'm...that word. Besides, we joke around like that all the time. It's not like we actually mean it when we say stuff like that." _Please just forget about it...I don't want to have to threaten the well-being of my own life again just to make you not mad at me again..._

"Fine...just promise me that you won't ever cut yourself again, especially if we ever break up." Serenity looks at Seto and sees that he is somewhat worried about the last part that she had just said. "I'm not saying that we are going to break up anytime soon but when or if that day does come, I don't want to read in the newspaper or a magazine that you committed suicide right after we ended our relationship." _Now, I could see something like that happening. _

"I won't okay. I promise, I won't anymore. Besides, what I think that I need is to prevent me from cutting myself is you and your help. If you want, once when we get to my house, you can order me to give you all my knives that way you'll know that I won't cut myself again." He continues to say, "And I jut remembered that this is only our first date but yet, somehow for no particular reason, this feels like our fifth or sixth date."

"Well, I wouldn't know 'cause I never had a boyfriend before. But, truthfully, it does feel like we are _somewhat_ moving this relationship a bit too fast.." They start walking to the car. "Which, you know, is a good thing as long as we don't...you know-"

"Have sexual relations." Seto says as he finishes her sentence. "I know that your one of the few girls that won't have sexual contact with any boys until the night after your wedding ceremony. Which, I personally think, is a really good thing because then your husband won't have to worry about you having an STD or something like that." _I just wonder why you do it anyways, Serenity. I know it shows to your future husband when or if you get married that you are pure and strong but it just doesn't make any sense at all. If anything, its confusing to me about why you, a beautiful and nice girl, could refrain yourself from sex while a bunch of guys try to get dates with you, just in order for them to get in your pants. Maybe you are extremely religious...or maybe its because you don't want to get pregnant accidentally and end up taking care of a baby while the father doesn't give a crap about you anymore._

"Well, yeah, that's one of the reasons to why I won't have sex. I don't want to contract an STD at such a young age." She says as Seto unlocks his car with the clicker and opens the passenger side of the door for Serenity. "Thank you." She says as she sits down in the passenger seat and Seto closes the door.

"Your welcome." He says as he opens his door and sits down. "I sort of knew that was one of the reasons but whats another that would be way out there?" He asks as he puts the key in the egnishin and starts the car.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mokuba asks as he buckles his seat belt.

"Basically its because my brother just tells me to not have sex before marriage because it screws a relationship up. Sure, my mom told me that it is good to have sex before marriage just to make sure that the guy is not gay." Serenity answers Seto's question_. I wonder why he even asked me that question...or how we even managed to get on this subject of sex.._

"Ohhhh, looks like you two were talking about adult desires. So is that why you lovers took so long to open the bathroom door when I was knocking on it, literally shouting at you guys to let me in?" Mokuba asks with much interest.

"And I'm guessing that a certain someone just learned about love making in health class today." Seto says as Mokuba nods his head. "That figures. So, anything else that teacher of yours say about sex that I might not know?"

"Well, first she said that a girl can get pregnant if the guy inserts his penis into her-" Mokuba says as he gets cut off by Serenity.

"I'm pretty sure that Seto knows that information already." She turns and looks at Seto as he starts to drive on the road. "Right Seto?"

Seto nods. "Yeah, I knew that for a long time." He says as he concentrates on the road.

"So, did you just hear her saying it or did you see a child process movie?" She says as she looks back to Mokuba. _Isn't his age a bit too young to be talking about how a guy puts his penis into a girl's vagina? _

"I saw both because I'm in a higher heath class then the rest of the kids in my grade. Which is pretty cool because then I know certain things before the rest of them do." Mokuba decides to freak Serenity out so he continues by saying, "The birth scene was so creepy. You say the baby's head crowning and then the afterbirth. Then we saw a stillbirth baby. It was like a hideously real looking doll." He takes his cell phone out of his back pocket. "Here, I took a picture of it." He hands Serenity his cell phone after getting the picture up.

"Oh God, that's disgusting!" Serenity says as she starts to gag as Mokuba starts to laugh. "Why would you show me something like that. That's going to give me really bad nightmares for a month." She hands Mokuba back his cell phone. _That is even worse than when Joey found a dead bird and dissected it right in front of me. I just feel so sorry for the parents of that dead infant. The little guy never even had a chance to live and most likely caused suffering to the parents._

"Yeah, it was so disgusting. The teacher started to describe what the infant felt like." He starts to smirk. "First she described about how the baby feels like a normal baby, all wet and slimy. Then she said that it feels so stiff and the bones won't even more unless you exert a lot of force but then-"

"Mokuba, stop freaking out Serenity!" Seto says as he interrupts Mokuba as he realizes that Serenity looks as if she is about to throw up. "Are you okay Serenity or are you going to be sick?" Seto asks his gagging girlfriend as he continues to drive. _Mokuba, I swear to God if Serenity throws up, I will yell at you for ending our first date in such an abrupt way!_

"I'm fine...just don't talk about dead infants like that. My uncle's last born child was stillborn and he and my aunt were really upset." She says in an upset voice. "Then he yelled at his wife and then blamed her for the baby being born dead." Tears start to fall from her eyes.

"Serenity, don't cry. Mokuba didn't mean to upset you by reminding you of such a bad memory. He just was trying to freak you out, like he always tries to do to me." He says as he continues driving. "Besides, our mother died during Mokuba's birth. So I guess I sort of know what your aunt and uncle sort of felt like when their infant was born dead." _But our mother was older and was able to live a quarter of her life before she died. Unlike her stillborned cousin that never had a chance at life_... "Maybe that was wrong for me to say..."


	40. Chapter 40

Dancers of the night:

Dancer:Mokuba I'm going to go talk to your teacher!  
Mokuba:uh why?  
Dancer:Hello teacher  
Teacher:Hello  
Dancer:You should not be teaching younger people this.(shows phone)  
Teacher:You can't do a thing about it.  
Dancer:Oh Yes I can.(shoots the teacher and now dead.) Yep that's what I'd  
do. Great chap and update soon

Finishing what appears to be a bad choice of words, Seto stops talking in hopes that Serenity will forgive and forget

_Great going Seto! How stupid am I to compare he cousin's stillborn death to our mother's death?! They are'nt even remotely the same...well except maybe for the fact that they both envolved child birth and a death shortly after..._Seto looks at Seto through the corner of his eyes to see that she is still crying out of her beautiful green eyes. _She's still crying!! UHHH!! I HATE it when people do that in front of me!! It makes me feel like I'm to blame for their suffering! Even though, technically it is my fault this time...and most of the times when Mokuba cries about us never hanging out or when I'm pissed off at him for no good reason..._

Mokuba looks at Serenity, "You know that you shouldn't cry about it." _In front of Seto at least...mig bro hates it when I cry and trust me, I'm sure a girlfriend wouldn't be any different._

Serenity looks back at him with tears pouring from her eyes, "Why not? Crying helps me relieve stress and help me deal with things like my cousin's stillbirth." _It just didn't work last night when I cut myself because I was so upset about how Joey would forget about the promise or say that something I did was not part of the agreements when it totally was! It's just like that one time when I asked him if I could hang out with Tristan and go to this movie. Sure, late that night he said yes but right before I was going to go, he yelled at me and said that I never told him about it!_

"Because," Mokuba replies back,"it'll ruin your beautiful face and eyes. And I'm sure that a pretty girl like yourself wouldn't want to do that. Or would you??" Mokube says in a flirting voice.

"No...I wouldn't." Serenity continues as she stops crying, "but it is better for me to express my feelings then keep them bottled up all the time." She looks at Seto as she smiles but yet says in a somewhat upset voice, "like a certain someone that is in this car, sitting right next to me in the driver's seat. Right, Mokuba?"

"Yeah..that's true. He never shows any kind of feelings or anything...especially when we're in public. But when we are at home, boy does he not change an inch. Well, except for the fact that he's nicer, seems a bit less distant, and stuff." Mokuba remembers something that's sure to get Seto talking in the conversation again, "but a guy who cuts themselves most have a lot of feelings. But don't belittle his feelings because when I say 'a lot' I mean a lot! Especially one whose been doing it probably for years, too."

"And one that tries committing suicide in a public bathroom because his girlfriend broke up with him just because he ignored me for a couple of minutes AND he was embarrassed or worried or both that people were going to find out about us!!" Serenity adds in to Mokuba's feeling speech. _This is sure to get him talking to us again!! If not, we'll have to go to plan B!_

"Wait!! That's why Seto was trying to commit suicide in the bathroom! I thought that all the work that he does as CEO of Kaiba Corp. finally got to him!!" Mokuba says in a semi-shocked voice. "But this was all because you broke up with him for a couple of mere minutes! Oh my God! Seto, you do have feelings!!" Pauses for a second. "Feelings for a certain young lady in the car. You love her so much that you would kill yourself if you're not with her!!" _This is too good to be true!! Seto ACTUALLY loves someone, besides for me, so much that he would kill himself for her!!_

"What did you, text messege him that?! I thought that we were going to keep what I said to you like two times a secret!!" Seto says as he finally starts to talk again. _And here I thought that she wanted to make sure that no one found out that we both love each other back!!_

"Uhhh...Seto, I already told you that I don't have a cell phone. And if I don't have a cell phone, how could I have possibly texted messege Mokuba that when you were looking at me the whole time through the corner of your eye?" She continues in a more cheerful voice, "don't you think for one second that I didn't see your blue eye looking at me from behind your locks of brown hair. I'm smarter than that! So, I'm smart enough to know when some hot guy, especially whose in the same car as me, is looking at me."

"Then...Mokuba didn't know!! SHIT!!" Seto says in a very aggitated voice, "SHIT!! SHIT!! Me and my assumptions!!" _Now I'm going to hear it from Mokuba when we get home!! He'll be all like laughing and dancing and mocking me on how I told her that...AND what I did after!! And I didn't do anything but sit there like a log!! But no, he won't believe that! He'll believe what he wants to believe! And what he wants to believe is that we kissed on the lips!!_

"Seto, don't curse like that in front of your younger brother!' Serenity says in a very acertive voice, "otherwise, I'll...uhh...well, I'll do something!"

"Yeah! Don't curse in front of me when your lover is here!" He says as he tries to hold in his laughter. "If you do, you won't get to any bases tonight!!"

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was having computer trouble and a busy schedule. The next update will be soon...


	41. Chapter 41

As Mokuba finishes his clearly inappropriate statement, his older brother looks at his green eyes with his cold blue ones through the rear view window

"What are you talking about? This is _OUR_first date!" Serenity immediately snaps back at Mokuba, "besides, there's no way in hell that I would allow your brother, a guy that I hardly even know, to have even a make-out session with me! So, can we please stop making sex references and just make the rest of this date as clean as possible?" _Geez...and here I thought that Mokuba was the exact opposite as he is acting today._

Seto adds on to Serenity, "yeah, Mokuba, seriously, cut the sex jokes and puns out. For all of our sakes." _My little brother can be such a pig at times, it is not even funny. _"Maybe I should ground you. You know, teach you a lesson that way you never do this ever again...unless, well, we're alone and no one could hear it..."

"Come on!! I don't want to be grounded again!" Mokuba whines, "please don't ground me! I'll be good, I promise! Just don't take away my video games!! Please, I beg of you!!" _I can't survive another week without my video games! I've been grounded way too much this month...and I still haven't beaten that new game that bought last month!!_

"Okay, okay, you won't be grounded...just nothing bad. So try to keep them at least PG or slight PG-13, okay?" Mokuba nods his head as soon as he hears those words. "Good. So, Serenity, do you know what you want to eat yet or no?" Seto asks as he tries to get a more appropriate conversation started up.

"Well, I still don't know." Serenity says as she looks out the window, "do they have the ingredients listed or do they have pictures of the food on the menus?"

"Why would you need to know that? It's not like you're going to look at that stuff anyways." Mokuba continues, "just do what most other people do: look at the name and if you think the name sounds good, chances are you'll like the food. If you don't, who the fuck cares? Its on Seto! He's the one whose treating us...rather taking me along on your date because of a little promise he made me yesterday."

"MOKUBA!! How many times do I have to tell you, don't use that curse word?!" Seto says as his hold on the steering wheel tightens. "It's a disgrace just to even say IT!! A disgrace for our family reputation!!" _**Come on, big guy, calm down before you get in a car accident on purpose again. **Why should I listen to you, my subconscious, when I have a little brother that doesn't even listen to me!! AND HOW AM i SUPPOSED TO BE HIS LOVING AND CARING OLDER BROTHER THAT MAKES SURE THAT HE DOESN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG, WHEN HE DOESN'T TAKE THE TIME TO THINK BEFORE HE SPEAKS!! **Jesus fucking Christ you better calm the fuck down! Or God help you-I-will fucking take control of that bloody mind of yours and make sure that you never even so much as mind yell at anyone ever again!! AND that also goes for you calling Joey a "Mutt"!! **Come on! You can't-don't- won't to do that to me! Or God as my witness, I will blow my mother-fucking brains out**!! When the hell did this become a hostage situation?! Besides your a hypocrite and, in case you don't know what that means, it basically means that you do something that you don't want anyone else to do**!! I know what that word means, okay! Look, I'm calming down...everything is fine. There's no need to take over my mind or anything**. Then don't bring up that subject again...you don't want Mokuba to really cry in front of your girlfriend, do you? If he cries, you and I both know that your little relationship with Serenity is over before it really ever started. So, yeah, make with the nicey. **Fine... _"Mokuba, look at me. I'm, you know-uh-apoligetic for screaming at you in an unbrotherly way-"

Mokuba puts a really happy smile on as he looks out his window, "It's okay. I know what your trying to say." He says in a hyper tone, "we're here!! We're finally here!!" He says as he sees the expensive looking Italian restaurant. _It's about time too! I was getting really hungry playing all of those arcade games...and because that jack hole took my lunch again...along with my back up money...and my back up, back up money, which I'll tell Seto about later. Right now, it's chow time, baby!!_

Meanwhile, in the downtown hospital...

"Argh..argh...what...what happened?" Mai weakly asks aloud to herself as she finally awakens. "Where-where am I? And why am I hearing those weird beeping noises?" Mai looks around and notices that she's in the emergency room. "Why am I here? And why does it feel like I was just hit on the head by a beer bottle," she asks as she looks around and notices that across the way, there's Joey. "And why on Earth is Joey in here, too?" She asks aloud as she struggles to get up slightly but quickly is gently pushed back down by one of the nurses.

"Well, it's good to see you're up, Ms.Valentine. For a moment there, the doctor and I thought you were going to slip into a coma." The nurse says with much enthusiasm as she looks at Mai but then quickly leaves the room, only to come back with some police officers. "These officers would like to ask you some questions about how you got that bleeding concussion on the back and front of your head." She turns to the officers and bows to them, "if you need anything, Ms. Valentine, or if anything happens, push the red button next to your bed."

The nurse leaves.

"Hello, Mai Valentine. I am Officer Truman and this is Officer Cerra." Officer Truman says in a firm but steady voice, "we are here to ask you about the 'break-in'."

"Or if there was one or wasn't." Officer Cerra adds in to his words, "you know, just in case it was just a case of domestic abuse. But if there was one, did you see the face of the intruder or were you 'turned the other way at the time?'" He says in a very cautious way.

"If you are asking me if Joey didn't, no he didn't do this to me." Mai says as she puts her hand on the back of her head, touching the bump, "besides, he wasn't even home, he was at work. And to answer your other question, yes and no."

"What do you mean: yes and no?" Officer Truman asks steadily. "How can that question be both of those answers?"

"Well, I wasn't facing the man who hit me because I was on the phone, talking to Joey, but I did see his shadow clearly," she continues with slight nervousness, "it...it looked like-"

"Who did the shadow look like? Someone you know" Officer Cerra immediately says as he interrupts Mai.

"Well, yes, he is someone I know. His shadow looked like mine and Joey's friend, Duke Devlin." Mai answers as she remembers what had happened at lunch time, "if he did do this to me, it probably was the fact that he was mad at Serenity for turning him down again at lunch." She notices that both officers are looking at her with blanked faces, "Serenity Wheeler, Joey's younger sister."

"Do you know where she is right now?" Officer Cerra asks as he continues to write information down on his notepad.

"Well, I don't really now where she is but I know whop she is with...I'll tell you but just don't tell Joey, okay. "Both officers nodd their heads, "she's on a date...with Seto Kaiba..."

'WHAT!!" Both officers shout in disbelief.

_Maybe I shouldn't have told them that she was on a date with Kaiba...they look shocked. I just hope to God that they don't go interrupting her first date just because of what happened to Joey and me!! Rather, I hope that they don't tell Joey. Otherwise, he'll run out of the hospital just in order to "protect" Serenity from Kaiba...huh! What a mess I just got them into if the officers do tell Joey..._

* * *

_Sorry for not updating sooner but I was getting ready for school and reading and going to the beach. I won't be able to update on monday-friday because I'm going away again before school starts the next week..._


	42. Chapter 42

Meanwhile, all the way on the other side of town, Yugi and Justin have finally reached his grandfather's game shop. Walking there all the way in complete and utter silence

"This is weird…" Yugi says as he looks straight ahead, not even noticing that Justin is quivering in fear of what will happen when he tells Yugi what he has on his mind. "…usually, when someone wants to tell someone something in private, they usually do it when they're walking. I mean, unless it's something to do with destroying another person's life or something like that, which is what makes me think that you are about to tell me something along those lines, aren't you Justin?" He looks quickly and briefly and the guilt plastered clearly on Justin's slightly tanned face. "Look, I won't be mad or yell at you if you tell me that that's the case or isn't the case. It doesn't matter to me but the guilt written all over your face tells me it is..so, you can tell me the name of the person that you are out to destroy or try to make up a lie that will get you out of this mess, even though we both know that whatever you say won't work." He continues to look straight ahead as they stop their walking right in front of his grandfather's shop. "The more you wait to tell me, the worse it will be, both for you and me. So, do your conscious a favor and tell me already." Yugi quickly responds as he realizes that Justin won't talk, "if it's that major that you can't even tell me, you'll live with the guilt the rest of your life." He looks over at Justin, "and I'm sure that you don't want that kind of guilt ruining even the saddest days of your life." I don't know what more I can tell him…there's barely and chance of him telling me what's making him so…quiet and depressed like. Just be patient, he will talk…and soon, look!

"Um…uh…you won't get mad or call the cops or anything, you promise, right?" Justin shakingly responds with a quiet voice. _I can't believe that I'm going to tell him that Duke and I are going to kill Kaiba today just because Serenity likes him more than she did us…maybe I shouldn't tell him but, if I don't...it'll make things worse. Fine, I'll tell him!! But I definitely won't like his reaction!!_

"Yeah, sure, I promise. Just tell me already!" Yugi responds excitingly._ Finally he talks…I was begin to worry there for a minute or two. **You won't like what you hear**..And why's that?? **Because, as your counterpart, I know when I person is going to tell you grave news..you won't like what you hear but whatever it is, you can stop it from happening!** Okay…now you're just acting weird…_

"Okay…you won't believe me when I tell you this. And remember, you did promise not to tell the cops or get mad or anything…" I can't believe I'm going through with this. "…okay, so Duke and I were talking, right after I told him that Serenity told me off in Spanish class and that everyone heard her. So he told me that I shouldn't worry about that affecting my chances with the ladies 'cause I barely said anything. But then he goes up to me after lunch and tells me that Kaiba was sitting at the lunch table today and that both of them arrived late and left together. He basically tells me that Serenity, once again, has rejected him, so he tells me that he thinks that something is going on between them." He for a split second to take a breath after saying this all quite quickly, "then he leaves to go to class and I'm going to my class when I see Serenity and Kaiba talking to each other. I hide and hear them talking and stuff. He GAVE her his phone numbers and tells her that he has to go to class before he's late. So the two of them go in the opposite direction of each other and go their classes." Once again, Justin stops for a second to take a breath and then continues talking fast, "so after that period I see Duke and tell him what I saw and stuff and he gets pissed off and is all like 'why the fuck would she go out with him and NOT me' and then he says that 'we have to kill him' and tells me that he has this plan and stuff. So then he goes over to Joey's house, knowing that Mai is covering for Serenity and he knocks her out while I follow them to the arcade. Somehow Serenity gets pissed at Kaiba and Kaiba says that he's going to kill himself so he goes into the bathroom. So now Kaiba's dead and its all mine and Duke's fault!!" Justin whines out as he and Yugi enter the Game Shop.

"So THAT'S why there was that huge crowd over at the bathrooms!!" Yugi yells at stunningly, "why the hell would you have to kill Kaiba just in order for Serenity to like you and Duke?? Besides, she can only like and marry one of you guys anyways! And THAT means that you two will fight over her and NONE of you will get her!!" _Holy shit!! What about Mokuba!! Once he finds out that the only remaining family member has committed suicide…HE'LL kill himself too!! Yeah but that's NOT the point at all…he's not dead!! Yeah?! And how do YOU know?? A feeling…just a feeling…_

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter...I've been busy doing homework, studying, and trying to memorize my schedule. Also, from now on, unless I go on vacation, there will be an update every weekend. Oh and the next chapter will definately be longer...this is just really important and definately has to be understood so I didn't want to write anything that doesn't really mix well with this chapter.


	43. Chapter 43

A few seconds after Mai has told the cops about Serenity's date with Kaiba…

"What the hell!?" Officer Cerra shouts in shock, "how the hell could this be even the slightest bit true?? It's impossible!!"_She's lying! She just has to be!! There's no way in hell that Kaiba could be dating someone that lives in an apartment!! There's just no way!!_

Once hearing his partner freaking out, Officer Truman looks seriously at Mai and asks, "you're kidding, right?" _This is just a joke…a weird and twisted one. One that plays on the mind…that's right, it's just some kind of cruel un-thought-of joke that just blurted out of her mouth._"Now, do both me and Cerra a favor and tell us where Serenity really is and who she's really with. Cause, trust me on this, in no diluted fantasy would Kaiba go out with a…lower status girl unless it did him some kind of favor for his company."

"I'm **NOT** lying," Mai shouts in an uncontrollably loud voice. "They are dating and **SHE** is currently with him on **THEIR **first date!! Now do you believe me or do you need some kind of evidence, like, oh I don't know, actually doing your job and find out where her and Kaiba went off to!!"_ I can't believe the nerve of some cops!! Not believing a lady like myself…it's degrading! They're so lucky that I'm partly out of it…otherwise, I would beat the living day lights right out of them!!_

"Are you SERIOUS!! Or are you just out of it because of that bump on your-" Officer Cerra starts to shout but a hand on his mouth quickly stops his rant.

Officer Truman murmurs to Cerra, "shut up before you get suspended again!" He then looks at Mai in a very suspicious manner, "sorry about Cerra's rude manner, you must excuse him. But when he has doubt, he has reason…" He looks at Cerra and jerks his head slightly forward.

Cerra looks at his superior officer, "what does that mean?" He whispers aloud and then finally getting it after a couple of minutes, "Oh, I get it…" _Why do I always have to be the bearer of bad news? Stupid commanding officer my ass!! More like him taking advantage of certain cases and bossing me around in his cocky attitude!!_ "Well, what I'm-I mean-what **WE** are trying to say is that **WE** think that you are hiding something important from us…like-oh I don't know- lying about Duke hitting you on the head with a bear bottle. **WE**highly doubt that's true..along with the fact that Kaiba and Serenity are going out on a **DATE**!!" He shouts so loudly that some of the nurses outside the room over hear them, some of them looking into the room with confused faces. _Oops, it looks like I spoke too loudly…I think I might of woke Joey up…that's bad…right??_

Officer Truman grabs Cerra by his arm and pulls him closer to him, "you fucking idiot!" He whispers in a quiet voice, "**YOU **woke Joey up!! See??" He forces Cerra to turn his head and look into the other room. "He probably heard the whole conversation!! He's going to freak and **YOU** now are going to stay here until we both are positive that he didn't hear you!"

"Joey looks mad," Mai continues in a dreadful voice, "Kaiba's so dead now…and Serenity…I would hate to be either one of them when Joey finds out where they went." The officers look at her with curious faces. "What? It's true! Joey always told Kaiba that he'd better not ever even talk to his sister or else he would kill him…but this! Joey's going to go berserk!! And Serenity…she can just forget about the dance this Spring…Joey will put her on lock down at their apartment and watch her twenty fours hours a day, seven days a week!!" _I feel so sorry for them…they're both dead meat once Joey leaves this hospital. Joey will probably mutilate Kaiba and Serenity…she'll die a socially…_ "…and it's all thanks to you two 'cops!'"

Joey whispers to himself as he struggles to get out of the white hospital bed, "just wait until I get my hands on you, you bastard! I'm going to fucking kill you for taking my sister on her first date ever and doing whatever you already did with her!!" His hands tighten as he stands up fully, "Kaiba, you're **D-E-A-D**! **DEAD**!!"

Yugi looks stunningly at Justin as he finally tells Yugi his and Duke's plan

"What the hell, man! You promised not to do freak!!" Justin shouts lowly as he looks around at the almost deserted Game Shop. "Now where can we get some privacy…?" He looks around and sees the door behind the cash register, "…so can we go in there or is it just a closet or something?"

_**Come on Yugi, get a grip of reality and calm down before someone, like your Grandpa, asks why you are so shocked…** How can I calm down knowing that two of my friends are plotting to kill my other friend?! **Uh…the last time I checked, you and Kaiba weren't the closest of friends.** So what?! I count us as being friends!! **Believe what you want…but didn't Justin just say that the reason that he and Duke want to kill Kaiba is that Kaiba is dating Serenity…or, you know, something along that drift??** Wait a second…_

**FLASHBACK…**

"Okay…you won't believe me when I tell you this. And remember, you did promise not to tell the cops or get mad or anything…okay, so Duke and I were talking, right after I told him that Serenity told me off in Spanish class and that everyone heard her. So he told me that I shouldn't worry about that affecting my chances with the ladies 'cause I barely said anything. But then he goes up to me after lunch and tells me that Kaiba was sitting at the lunch table today and that both of them arrived late and left together. He basically tells me that Serenity, once again, has rejected him, so he tells me that he thinks that something is going on between them." He for a split second to take a breath after saying this all quite quickly, "then he leaves to go to class and I'm going to my class when I see Serenity and Kaiba talking to each other. I hide and hear them talking and stuff. He GAVE her his phone numbers and tells her that he has to go to class before he's late. So the two of them go in the opposite direction of each other and go their classes." Once again, Justin stops for a second to take a breath and then continues talking fast, "so after that period I see Duke and tell him what I saw and stuff and he gets pissed off and is all like 'why the fuck would she go out with him and NOT me' and then he says that 'we have to kill him' and tells me that he has this plan and stuff. So then he goes over to Joey's house, knowing that Mai is covering for Serenity and he knocks her out while I follow them to the2 0arcade. Somehow Serenity gets pissed at Kaiba and Kaiba says that he's going to kill himself so he goes into the bathroom. So now Kaiba's dead and its all mine and Duke's fault!!" Justin whines out as they enter the Game Shop.

**FLASHBACK ENDS…**

_…holy crap!! You're right! **May I ask you one thing?** What? **Why did you have to remember what just happened literally a couple of seconds ago??** Because…I sort of had a hard time hearing what he said before because he was talking extremely fast and stuff..._ "That's where my Grandpa and I live. So, yes, we can go in there."

_Crap! What happens if his grandfather is in another room and hears what I say to Yugi?!_ "Is he home? 'Cause if he is then we're gonna go to my house!" He says as he grabs Yugi's shoulders in panic.

_**This is your chance, Yugi!!** What do you mean by that? I** mean that, since your Grandpa is home, you can lie and tell Justin that he's not home, that way he'll tell you everything while your Grandpa gets worried and call the cops. Then he and Duke will get arrested for attempted murder!!**Okay, there are two things wrong with your plan: one, how will it be considered attempted murder if Kaiba already killed himself anyways? And two, why would I purposely set up to arrest two of my friends immediately after being told that they attempted to kill Kaiba over Serenity?? **Well, to answer your first question, they planned to murder Kaiba but Kaiba died anyways. So, even though Kaiba is dead but not because of them, it's still considered attempted homicide. And, to answer you other question, they tried to kill another one of your 'friends' just because they liked the girl that he's dating. **So…? **So, get them in trouble! They deserve some kind of punishment!!** Well…I don't really know… **Come on, Yugi! Will you protect your two friends or will you lie and show them the Justice of their wrong-doing??** Uh… **Just pick one already!!** O-Okay! I'll pick…I'll pick—_

* * *

Which one will Yugi pick? If your planning to review, you have the choice between 'Justice for all' or 'Friendship and Loyalty'!! The next update will be next week!!


	44. Chapter 44

While all of this is happening, Serenity and Seto enjoy a romantic meal together…with Seto's younger brother Mokuba watching their every move

"Thank you for bringing me to this fancy restaurant with you and your younger brother, Seto." Serenity says as she eats some more lasagna. "This is the best Authentic Italian food that I have ever eaten." _Everything is perfect…a little too perfect. The waiter keeps asking us if everything tastes fine or if we need anything else, the food tastes too good to be true, the soda is nice and cold, just the way I like it, **AND**to top it all off, we have the best seat in the house!! Besides from random people randomly looking at us and wondering why the hell I am here with the Kaiba brothers, this has got to be the best first date in the history of ever!! Maybe Seto is a bit too much of a perfectionist…_

Mokuba looks up with a mouth full of spaghetti and sauce, "I know right?! That's why I love to eat here whenever Seto wants to make something up to me!!" Mokuba mumbles as he takes another sip of his Pepsi.

Seto, who is just sitting there quietly as he looks across the table at Serenity and Mokuba, hasn't yet touched his food. He's just sitting there, thinking, no, knowing that something bad is going to happen to him tonight because of his love for Serenity.

"Big brother…why are you just looking into space?" Mokuba asks as he looks strangely at his brother and then takes up more spaghetti with his fork. "Your..mhph..worrying me." _What the hell is bothering you so much…are you on another diet?? Or are you just thinking about something completely off topic?? Either way, you are acting like a rude little son-of-a-bitch! Wait…oh crap, I just called our dead mother a bitch!! Oh mother, my dead mother, please forgive me for thinking that you were a bitch but Kaiba is being so rude and stuff! Maybe you can get into his mind and talk to him..._

_…well, if this is all about to happen because of Serenity, I'll take my chances…**Are you INSANE, man!? You can't just change your destiny!! Trust me; I already tried to change their minds and stuff. So far, it looks like I only got through to Justin because he's talking to Yugi about what Duke is making him do…and well, as for Duke…he obviously wants you deader than dead..All I know is that the big guy said that you can change your death date from tonight to the time of a much later year but it will cost you your love for Serenity. You can never, ever, EVER see or talk to her again!! And if you do break up with her but then still talk to her, you'll still be claimed as another soul for death to devour!! **Okay…that really doesn't make sense. Why can't we just remain friends and nothing more or less?? **BECAUSE the big guy said that she will always love you in a very special way…just like you do with your first girlfriend ever…what was her name…oh yeah, Suzanna!! You still love her but you two can't ever be together because she was- **killed by the government during Project: Zero! And she only died because her body rejected the chemicals that they gave her!! Over 150,000 thousand people died and many more went unmarked..therefore the total deaths are unknown but are probably twice as many as they counted!! **How sad too…all could've gone well if her dad didn't find out about you and had her sent away…**SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!! Look, if it means that my LIFE will end if I remain with Serenity, I would rather DIE than be without her!! **Ahhhh, how cute!! You found another girl to replace that void in your cold heart!! Okay, Seto, I'll make you a sweet deal, but you have to listen to me and don't ask any questions, you got that?? **Yes I do…but what's in it for you? **Your happiness! Now listen, I can help you prevent your premature death if you do NOT take Serenity home with you. After dinner you must immediately take her home, otherwise, Joey will find out and shit will hit the fan. But you have another hour and a half to get her home before he comes home from the hospital…your excuse must be that you had made a promise to Mokuba about doing something with him that is very private and secretive since it has been passed down through many generations of your family. **Okay…and this will prolong my life? **For a day…but you must try everything in your power to avoid Duke and Justin seeing you with Serenity tonight and tomorrow, got it? **Got it. **Okay, now tell Serenity that you have to drive her home after dinner and the reason why, too. **_

_"Crude, I just remembered something…Serenity, I'm really-yeah-but I have to take you home after dinner because I have to do something with Mokuba that has been in our family for generations and generations. And, well, you can't know what it is because you're not related to us in any way. Is that, you know, okay? I'll promise to make it up to you." **Wow! I was expecting something more planned and not so blurted out… **_

"Wow..."Mokuba looks up from his plate and looks at Serenity, then at Seto, then back dwn at his plate, "and you said that you two weren't going to have sex tonight. Looks like I was lied to but, you know, I always find out other ways as well. Oh, like, I don't know, blood on the bedroom sheets from him popping your cherry." Mokuba smiles an evil smirk and giggles. _That is soooo like you Seto. Always bringing home a girl on the first date just to have sex with her, that is so like your style!!_

Seto whispers a loud voice, "Mokuba that is NOT what we were going to do!! If you, my little, naïve brother, must know, we WERE going to go back home and watch a movie or two before I had to take her home! Know, what did I say about you talking dirty or sex in front of Serenity? Oh yeah, that's right…but it's a bit too late for us not to go to the restaurant so, the next time you do something bad, no video games or sugar, your choice, for a month!!" _Where did I go wrong with raising you, my little perverted Mokuba?? And where the hell did you hear such vial and disgusting words? Stepfather?! Jesus Christ I need a break from you…_

"It's okay if I can't hang out with you two tonight. I really have to do my homework and make mine and Joey's lunch for tomorrow. Besides, we'll have ALL weekend to hang out with each other in Maui…we're still going, right??" Serenity asks before she takes a sip of her refreshingly cold Pepsi._Maybe he doesn't want Joey to find out just yet that we are dating…oh well, I really need to study and do my homework still. _

"Yes, we are. That reminds me, how are you going to get your brother to let you go for two days? I mean, of course you're not going to let him know that you'd be with Mokuba and me the whole time, especially alone with us at my beach mansion!" Seto says as his subconscious talks to him again. _**So, something DID happen between you and Serenity! So, are you going to finally admit that you found true love or that your no longer that cold old bastard that you used to be to everybody, or, my favorite, are you going to admit that she's your soul mate AND that your icy cold heart has finally melted and that you won't be the rotten bastard that you used to be?? **Neither…I just happen to get along with her really well, just like I did with Suzanna. And I really don't want to blow it with Serenity like I blew it with Suzanna. **Right… I highly doubt that. You're hiding something from ME!! Now tell me before I torture your mind! **O-kay…I highly doubt that you would do that to me, your life giver. **First of all, you are NOT my life giver, the big guy is. Secondly, the big guy is a Supreme Being, Death, to be exact. And thirdly, I was JUST KIDDING!! OKAY! **I know…just fooling with you as well- wait a minute. You WORK for Death!! Then why the hell are you helping me to live longer?! _**_Because, I like you and personally, you are the only one who hasn't thought about killing me by shocking their minds…and for work. Death sent me. And I have no idea why he would want to save you but I think you'll find out sooner or later._ **

"Oh, well, I thinking about telling him that I have to go to America to visit mother because she thinks she found a guy, the right guy this time, to marry. But I don't now if it will work or not…but, trust me on this, he won't want to go because of what mother did to him the last time she saw him, which was getting a metal pan and hitting him repeatedly with it until he left the house for a hotel.." She answers hesitantly. "So, are you just going to sit there and stare at random things or are you going to eat?"

"I'll eat…I'm just waiting for the lasagna to cool down a bit more. I don't want to know burn my tongue, you know." He says with a smirk, "I'm happy to hear that you worry about me."

"And I always will," Serenity responds back with a smile as they look deep into each other's eyes, only to be interrupted by Mokuba's untimely and rude comment.

"Ohhhhh- looks like you two would rather be sitting in a tree: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He fake kisses the air and continues. "First comes love, and then comes marriage. Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!! Ha ha ha ha ha!!" He continues to do this until Seto looks dartingly at him in a very scary looking look in his eyes. "Okay, I'll stop now…"

* * *

Sorry about not updating sooner but I got sick, I had to go on vacation, got busy with school, and had boy problems…along with friend problems. So I was unable to go on the computer to write and post this chapter. Basically, all I was able to do was e-mail people and write my essay for school. Oh and I plan to be done by Halloween but might have a sequel if I feel that one is needed. Also, for those of you that didn't review and vote for what you wanted Yugi to do, I didn't want to write about his decision because only one people voted for it. So, unless more of you guys vote, I'll have to do what that one person wants me to do. Hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter!!


	45. Chapter 45

As Joey slowly walks out of his room and into the other room with the police and Mai, many of the nurses freeze in a shocking dismay.

"What did you just say? What did I just hear out of your mouths?!" Joey shouts as he stumbles walking in. "Where IS MY SISTER!!? Where the fuck would she go when she knows I am in the hospital bandaged up like this?!?!" Joey starts freaking out and shouting at the top of his lungs. _I KNEW she was with him!! Had I not heard it with my ears, I would still not have believed it!! That guy that kept harassing me on the phone was right…my sister IS with Kaiba and now, now I have o destroy him…that sick little FUCKING ASSHOLE!! I know his game, but he doesn't know mine! I will destroy you and you will rue the day you were ever born!!_

"Joey, calm down please!" Mai tries to shout as loud as she can but can't get more than just a faint whisper. "You look like you're going crazy over something as simple a boyfriend. I mean, sure she's dating your worst enemy but that still doesn't make it right for you to freak out like you are doing right now. So, either shut the hell up about it right now or we're through! And I mean it this time, too." _Joey, just shut up and leave them be. Otherwise, this will be the last time we see each other ever again. And this won't be like the last time where I forgave you and had make-up sex with you._ "So, take your pick, Joey. Destroy Serenity's relationship and yours at the same time or leave them be and stay with me."

Joey looks at Mai as he digs deep inside himself and responds, "You want our relationship to end for something as stupid as this? That's funny." Joey starts to chuckle a little and then looks down at the floor. "Fine, since you sound like you don't give a fuck, it's over. I am through with you. I don't ever want to see your face again. Like I care about a girl that doesn't care back for my sister's and mine lives." Joey starts to leave and turns back as he still looks at the floor, "and, this time, I don't want to get back together and have sex with a girl that's been after so many rich before getting back with me. I don't need a slut like you in my life."_ I can't believe you would be so heartless about my sister's safety and protection against the evil forces of Kaiba. Oh well, you don't care for my family, I don't give a fuck about you..._

Joey slowly turns around and leaves the room in a somewhat slow and limp manner. Mai looks at him as he leaves, not believing what he had just said about her and hoping that he turns around, runs back with open arms, and hugs her and say sorry. The two officers, at this time, have completely left the room moments before this comment and did not hear Joey's answer, thinking it was best that they didn't know at all.

A minute passes as Mai looks towards the hospital door, waiting for Joey to come in and call himself a fool for saying that she was a slut. In her mind, she could see a vague image of what would happen after he walks in. He would run in as fast as he could, hug her as he cried, and say sorry as they both embraced each other. Then, another minute passes by as she realizes the dreaded truth, he meant it and he's not coming back. Her eyes start to shed tears down her hospital gown as she starts to weep quietly.

She tries to get up herself to go and find her but a nurse comes in and forces her to lie back down. Trying to calm her down and telling her everything would be alright as she gives her an injection that makes her fall into a deep sleep.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Valentine, but if you can't calm down yourself, I have to for you for your own protection." She says quietly as Mai finally falls limp and goes into her deep slumber. "Good night, sweet dreams." She quietly continues saying as she leaves the room, shutting the door behind her. _Well, at least that little distraction is out of the way. Now to find Joey and stop him from doing this…but first, I have to text my boss the change of plans…_

With each passing moment, it seems to Mokuba that his older brother and his girlfriend grow closer and closer.

"Ahh, you look so cute together!" Mokuba teasingly says to his older brother. "Inviting her to come over and canceling, isn't that cute...but its soo cute that you actually care about something other than yourself!!" He looks at Serenity and asks raising his eyebrows, "so what were you two love birds going to do anyways?? Nothing bad, I suppose…or maybe you were!" _Aw…I just love teasing Kaiba when he's on a date. I just can't believe that she hasn't slapped me yet for even speaking during this romantic meal but I guess it's not as romantic when your little brother's here. Hmm…I think I'll give them some alone time together._ "Uh, forget what I just asked. Excuse me but I have to go to the bathroom."

Mokuba quickly gets up and leaves the two "love birds" alone.

"Okay…just make sure you don't get groped by some weird guy or anything!" Seto jokingly tells Mokuba as he walks towards the bathroom. "Well, at least we have some peace and quiet before he comes back, right?"

Seto and Serenity start to lean in towards each other but are interrupted by a loud ringing noise coming from Seto's pant pocket.

"Uh, hang on a second while I see who the-...who just texted me. Okay?"

Seto reaches into his pocket and gets his cell phone, only to recognize the restricted number as the person he had hired before hand. He opens the text.

**TEXT MESSAGE:**

Restricted Number- The distraction is out of the way. But unfortunately, I have to change our plans since I think Joey knows about your date with Serenity. Not to matter though, he'll be sleeping like a baby tonight. Just make sure that Serenity's home before Joey gets there in about thirty minutes unless I tell you that the rat is down. Okay? Well, I hope you have a nice night. Bye.

Reply (blueeyewhitedragon)- Okay, whatever you have to do to make sure that Serenity and I don't get caught by Joey. I don't want to get killed by him or anyone. Is there anyone else that knows about this date that you would like to tell me about?

Restricted Number- Okay, well I overheard a conversation earlier today with Joey on the train about you and Serenity with some guy but I just heard him freak out and say he was a lair about this. I was able to trace the call through my laptop by hooking up to his cell phone's frequency. I have the whole thing recorded. So listen to it when you can, I sent it to you via e-mail. Now, just ignore and delete these messages and focus on your date. Bye.

**END OF TEXT MESSAGE.**

"I am so sorry, Serenity. I had to text someone back about this stupid mistake they made on one of my new projects that I am about to make the prototype to. They got me all the wrong materials and metals so I had to tell them to keep those and get new ones." Seto quickly makes up a warranted excuse for ignoring Serenity for about five minutes. _Damn, if more than two persons know of this then I am in some serious trouble. Now I can always check the recording and deactivate any voice changing settings and almost immediately identify the person through a global government check but my laptop's in the car and I am on a date and I would consider that quite rude of me to do…I'll check it later. It can't be anyone of importance right now. What is would they do to me, kill me?_

Joey walks out of the hospital and heads over to one of his friend's house.

_I don't care if he's not here right now to permit me to use it but I have to for my sister's safety…_

He looks into the windows and notices that all the lights are off. He then walks over and hops the fence, leading to the backyard. _…even if I get executed for this, I must…I can't show no fear, regret, or pain. I have to be strong._

He jimmy opens the locked shed and walks in and then out with an electric chain saw.

_Seto_, Joey turns the chainsaw on to make sure it has fuel,_ it's time you learn a little thing called distance AND respect for me and my sister! You **FUCKING SICKO PERVERT!!!**_

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I tried but I just got bad writer's block and a lot of homework. So I just couldn't. Then I had something really good happen to me and then I was depressed and then it turns out that everything's okay and yeah. So, this is what I am going to do. I am splitting up LOVE MEANT TO BE into three different sections, this section, which is over as of now, the next one, which I will put up in at least two months from now, and the third and final. Also, if you ever want to find out what happens between Justin and Yugi in that one huge justice or friend's chapter, you must review or I will start flipping a quarter on theses things. So review and vote for justice: Yugi tells on Justin. Or Friend's: Yugi tells Justin the truth. Happy Holidays!!


End file.
